The Deception
by Daniyal Sheva
Summary: Sakura baru sehari bertemu dengan seseorang dan ia harus melanggar ratusan peraturan karenanya.. AU!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU

"Minggir!"

"Hey! Aku yang duluan!"

"Tidak, kau terlalu lamban!"

"Apa katamu?! Kau pikir siapa yang mandinya paling lama!"

"Apa kau tidak mau sekali saja mengalah?"

"Tidak! Bagaimana dengan ungkapan 'Ladies first'?!"

"Tidak pernah dengar!"

"Sekarang sudah dengar kan? Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak tahu kata 'mengantri' ya?"

"Cerewet!"

"Oi laki-laki metroseksual!"

"Apa? Jidat lebar?"

"Kepala pantat ayam!"

"Cewek rambut norak!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengantri, kau diijinkan meninggalkan rumahku!"

**The Deception**

**Chapter 1**

Chip.. chip! Adalah suara sayup-sayup yang pertama kali tertangkap telinga Sakura ketika ia baru saja membuka kedua matanya dan menyingkap selimut merah mudanya, ia menggeliat sebentar dan menggaruk belakang lehernya, ketika tak didengarnya lagi suara burung yang biasa mencicit di taman bunga mini di bawah jendelanya, ia malas-malasan melirik jam wekernya, kedua matanya seketika membelalak ketika melihat jarum jamnya menunjukan pukul 9 tepat. Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk menjerit sampai mengagetkan Shota -kucing peliharaannya- dan langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi tanpa menutup pintunya.

Setelah mandi dan memakai jas almamater berwarna biru langit dan memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam, Sakura tengah membuka pintu kamarnya ketika Shota mengeong dan menggaruk-garuk bulunya yang berwarna kelabu.

"Maaf Shota, aku hampir lupa!" Kata Sakura, ia lalu kembali ke dapur dan mengambil sekotak Cat's Snack dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam wadah kecil bertuliskan Shota. "Aku akan sibuk hari ini, kau jangan keluar-keluar lagi ya! Aku tidak mau kalau nenek sihir itu sampai memergokimu!"

Shota mendengkur sambil melahap makanan kesukaannya.

"Universitas Konoha!" Kata Sakura pada sopir taksi yang berwajah malas-malasan.

"Buru-buru?" Tanya si sopir taksi yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Sakura, sejenak Sakura terpaku pada rambut nanasnya -sampai laki-laki itu mengulang pertanyaannya dan membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak, ia lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Aku sudah terlambat sepuluh menit!" Kata Sakura sembari mengecek berkas-berkas yang harus dibawanya, ia menelitinya satu per satu sambil menggumamkan nama-nama filenya. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan cara kuno, yaitu menutup mata dan menarik nafas pelan.

"Kau terlambat masuk kuliah?" Tanya si sopir taksi.

"Tidak, ini.. hari yang penting untukku!" Kata Sakura, ia harus mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya bersama Ino hari ini, mereka sedang mencoba mengumpulkan tanda tangan untuk mengajukan petisi tentang undang-undang 'Tinggal Bersama' yang disusunnya bersama Ino, lebih tepatnya undang-undang tentang larangan tinggal bersama di Konoha, ia dan Ino sepakat membuat petisi ini atas dasar meningkatnya jumlah penderita HIV AIDS dan seks bebas yang merajalela, mereka merencanakan untuk mengajukan petisi agar dapat dibuat satu undang-undang yang memuat pelarangan dan sanksi yang ditujukan untuk pasangan-pasangan lajang yang kumpul kebo.

Ia akan mempresentasikannya dalam suatu acara dialog di kampusnya, dalam dialog ini setiap mahasiswa boleh mengajukan karya atau pemikirannya tentang hal apapun, acara tahunan ini adalah yang pertama kali bagi Sakura yang baru menginjak semester pertamanya di Universitas Konoha.

"Bisakah lebih cepat lagi?" Kata Sakura, ia membaca nama sopir taksi itu. "Nara?"

"Panggil saja Shikamaru!" Kata Shikamaru, ia melirik Sakura lewat kaca spion depan. "bisa saja, kalau kau mau menerima resiko dikejar polisi karena menerobos lampu merah!"

"Bukankah itu akan menjadi resikomu?" Kata Sakura.

"Aku termasuk orang yang pintar berkelit di depan polisi." Katanya, ia menyeringai.

"Tapi aku tidak suka melanggar peraturan!" Kata Sakura, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya tak sabar.

"Kau memilih melanggar sedikit peraturan atau terlambat di acaramu?"

Sakura mengecek arlojinya, ia seketika panik dan berkata. "Aku pilih melanggar peraturan!"

Shikamaru menyeringai lagi, ia berkata mantap "Pegangan yang kuat ya!" dan dengan itu Shikamaru tancap gas, suara taksi menderum keras diiringi jeritan histeris dari Sakura, kemudian tak berapa lama sirene mobil polisi mulai berdengung kencang.

Sasuke Uchiha mengecek jam tangannya, ia menggerak-gerakan kakinya tak sabar. Ia melirik sosok laki-laki di depannya, laki-laki dengan tubuh besar dan jambang yang tidak rapi. Pandangan laki-laki itu tertuju lurus ke depan, ia terlihat masih berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobil Mercedes Benz mewah berwarna gelap.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal Sasuke." Kata laki-laki di sebelah Sasuke, ia memegang pundak Sasuke dan tersenyum ramah, wajahnya yang tampan terlihat cerah berbingkai rambut hitam panjang dan indah, terlihat sangat serasi dengan kemeja hitamnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu agar menolaknya Itachi!" Kata Sasuke tidak memandang wajah Itachi.

"Tapi ini penting untukmu!" Kata Itachi, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kebapakkan yang biasa.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau kan!"

"Kau akan memahaminya begitu kau sudah mulai menjalaninya."

"Aku tidak mau satu produksi lagi dengan Karin!"

"Kenapa? Dia cukup baik dan cantik kan."

"Dia mencoba menggerayangiku, ingat?!"

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu dan dia memang tipe yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang memacarinya? Kurasa dia itu tipemu!" Kata Sasuke, kali ini menatap tajam mata Itachi dan menegaskan kalau ia benar-benar serius. "Dan berhenti mengatur hidupku, Itachi!"

Itachi tidak terlihat marah atau kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke, ia tetap tersenyum ramah, Sasuke ingin sekali meninju wajah itu, wajah yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'aku yang paling memahamimu, Sasuke!' –wajah yang menurut Sasuke selalu meragukannya, meragukan kedewasaan Sasuke.

"Batalkan kontraknya!" Kata Sasuke setengah membentak.

"Tidak." Itachi menggeleng, Sasuke mendengus.

"Asuma!" Kata Sasuke tak sabar.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Bisa berhenti sebentar, aku ingin beli minum."

"Baik." Asuma memarkir mobilnya di depan minimarket, ketika Sasuke akan membuka pintu mobil, Itachi menahan tangannya.

"Aku saja yang beli, akan sangat merepotkan kalau gadis-gadis sampai melihatmu." Kata Itachi, Sasuke tidak menjawab tetapi juga tidak terlihat menolak. Ia hanya kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantalan kursi.

Sasuke menatap sosok Itachi yang memasuki minimarket, kemudian terpikir begitu saja, ia langsung memakai topinya dan membuka pintu mobil. Ketika dipandangnya wajah Asuma yang kebingungan, Sasuke berkata datar. "Aku ke toilet sebentar, jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali!"

"Baik Tuan."

Sasuke berjalan cepat dan melewati mobil-mobil lain, ia tak mempedulikan Asuma yang beberapa saat kemudian memanggilnya, ia melihat sebuah taksi yang melaju kencang dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghadangnya, seandainya si pengemudi taksi tidak punya kesigapan yang luar biasa mungkin Sasuke sudah mati tertabrak, ketika kemudian tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit ataupun goresan, ia berjalan memutar dan membuka pintu taksi yang dihadangnya.

"KAU GILA YA?!" Shikamaru berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Antar aku kemana saja!" Kata Sasuke, ia menyeruak masuk dan langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura yang masih bengong melihatnya.

Shikamaru menggeram dan langsung tancap gas, ia tidak mau membuang waktu untuk mengusir Sasuke dan mengambil resiko tertangkap polisi yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup ya?" Kata Sakura setelah bisa menguasai dirinya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Aku tahu, kau mencoba kabur dari polisi kan? Kau ini teroris atau apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Bagaimana kalau tadi kau mati tertabrak?!" Kata Sakura dan Shikamaru bersamaan, Sasuke menatap kedua lawan bicaranya.

"Aku bisa dipenjara tau!" Kata Shikamaru, ia menerobos lampu merah untuk keempat kalinya.

"Dan aku akan terlambat untuk presentasi!" Kata Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Sakura membuka pintu taksi dan langsung berlari menuju kampusnya, ia berlari sekencang mungkin dan mendengar sayup-sayup seseorang yang memanggilnya, ia tidak mau terlambat terlalu lama dan menghancurkan hasil kerjanya bersama Ino begitu saja.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino berdiri di depan pintu ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang Bundar', disebut ruang bundar karena memang sesuai dengan keadaannya, ratusan undakan kursi tertata rapi membentuk bundaran yang mengelilingi sebuah podium besar, di dalamnya sudah ada ratusan orang yang masih sibuk dengan pembicaraan masing-masing.

"Untung saja belum mulai." Kata Ino, ia terlihat tegang. "Kau darimana saja sih?"

"Aku terlambat bangun!"

Matahari tampak menggelayut lebih rendah, menandakan hari yang sudah mulai gelap, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh semangat menuju gerbang kampusnya, ia lega karena berhasil mengumpulkan ratusan tanda tangan untuk petisinya, ia berniat pulang dan mencari taksi ketika seseorang muncul di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba. Sakura melonjak dan hampir saja menjatuhkan berkas-berkas bawaannya.

"Hey!" Sakura menatap heran laki-laki di depannya, Sakura heran kenapa ia keluar dari semak-semak. "Kau ini sedang apa?"

"Aku menunggumu." Kata Sasuke, ia tampak agak kesal.

"Kau kuliah disini juga? Kenapa sembunyi di semak-semak?"

"Aku terpaksa kesini!" Kata Sasuke. "Kau tadi belum bayar taksi dan aku yang harus membayarnya!"

"Benarkah? Oh.. Iya, maaf kalau begitu!" Kata Sakura membungkukkan badannya. "Nanti akan aku ganti ongkosnya."

Sakura kemudian menatap laki-laki di depannya, ia menjulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi bosan. "kau tidak mengenaliku?"

"Tidak, bukankah kita baru bertemu?"

"Yeah, apa kau bisa membawaku ke rumahmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau punya rumah kan?"

"Ya.. ya! Tentu saja, aku menyewa sebuah rumah sederhana tidak jauh dari sini." Kata Sakura, ia mengecek arlojinya. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin mampir dan makan kue, lagipula ini masih sore dan kau sudah berbaik hati mau membayar taksiku."

Sakura dan Sasuke turun dari taksi ketika hari sudah gelap, Sasuke melihat sebuah gedung yang cukup besar dengan beberapa susun kamar sampai 7 tingkat, dengan nuansa berwarna biru dan bau cat yang menyengat tampaknya bangunan ini baru saja direnovasi, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura menaiki setiap tingkat dalam diam, setiap tingkat berisi kira-kira 4 sampai 5 kamar. Mereka telah sampai pada tingkat ke tujuh, mereka menuju kamar paling ujung yang tampak paling bersih diantara kamar-kamar yang lain.

"Inilah rumahku!" Sakura tersenyum kemudian memasukkan kunci perak ke dalam lubang kunci, ia membuka pintunya dan tersenyum riang. "Kau pasti tidak akan suka tinggal disini, pemilik rumah ini sangat menyebalkan."

"Benarkah?" Kata Sasuke, ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, tempat tidur dan ruang tamu berada dalam satu ruangan, ruangan ini kelihatannya hanya dipisahkan dengan sekat untuk membatasi kamar mandi dan dapur, selain itu tidak ada ruangan apapun, Sasuke melangkah masuk dan bisa melihat bulan yang bulat sempurna dari jendela yang terbuka lebar, bagian bawah jendela ditanami dengan tanaman hias dan beberapa jenis bunga.

"Kita tidak bisa berulah kalau tinggal disini." Kata Sakura, ia menutup pintunya rapat-rapat dan mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di sofanya. "Beberapa tetangga terpaksa pindah karena malas berurusan dengannya."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sudah mencopot topinya, ia baru sadar kalau wajah Sasuke tampak familiar.

"Kau mau soda?" Sakura mengambil dua kaleng soda dan melemparkan yang satu pada Sasuke. "Oh ya, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Jauh dari sini." Kata Sasuke, ia menenggak sodanya.

"Apa kau kabur dari rumah?" Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn, kau pikir kenapa aku kesini?" Kata Sasuke, ia tengah menatap Shota yang melompat ke atas meja dan menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya dengan kaki belakangnya.

"Apa kau bermaksud menyewa rumah disini?"

Sasuke menggeleng."Aku sudah tidak punya uang, terakhir kubayarkan untuk taksi yang kita tumpangi."

"Jadi.." Sakura meneguk sodanya.

"Aku ingin tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu."

Sakura menyemburkan sodanya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ke arah Shota yang kebetulan ada di depan Sakura, menyebabkan Shota melompat dan mengeong marah, Shota kemudian melompat ke jendela dan mulai menjilati bulunya yang basah.

"Kau.. tidak akan tinggal disini!" Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aku sudah mengganti ongkos taksimu, aku sudah tidak punya tanggungan terhadapmu! Dan setelah kau menghabiskan sodamu kau boleh pergi!"

Sasuke meletakkan kembali kaleng sodanya ke atas meja.

"Aku akan mengganti segera setelah aku punya uang." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Kata Sakura tegas. "Dengar, aku tidak bisa mengijinkanmu tinggal disini! Di kamarku! Terserah kalau kau mau menganggapku jahat atau apa."

"Aku akan segera menggantinya setelah aku mengambil uang." Kata Sasuke, ia menyodorkan kartu ATMnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekarang saja mengambil uang lalu mulai menyewa kamar sendiri disini?! Bukan di kamarku!"

"Aku tidak boleh terlihat di tempat umum."

"Aikh! Kenapa sih aku harus membawamu kesini." Kata Sakura, ia kemudian bangkit dan menarik Sasuke keluar kamar. "Aku akan mengantarmu keluar, jangan sampai nenek sihir itu melihatmu!"

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke menuju tangga, ketika ia akan menuruni tangga ia melihat seorang nenek bertubuh pendek berjalan menuju lantai 7, Sakura bergerak refleks dan menyeret Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Ken.. mmbpp!"

"Sssttt!" Sakura membekap mulut Sasuke dan sekali-kali mengintip lewat lubang kunci, Sakura langsung melompat panik. "Dia kesini! Sem.. sembunyi!! Cepat sembunyi!"

"Tidak mau!" Sasuke berkata menantang.

"Apa?! Hey!"

"Tidak mau kecuali kau mengijinkan aku tinggal disini!" Kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku bilang kan tidak bisa!"

"Atau aku akan keluar dan mengatakan pada nenek itu kalau aku ini laki-laki simpananmu!"

"Brengsek kau!"

"Dan kau akan diusir!"

Tok! Tok! Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dengan tidak sabar.

"Nona Haruno, apa kau ada di dalam?"

"Baiklah.. baik! Kau boleh tinggal disini, tapi hanya untuk sementara!" Desis Sakura, ia mendorong Sasuke ke dalam kamar mandi. "Sekarang sembunyi! Jangan buat kegaduhan!"

"Kenapa sembunyi disini sih..!"

"Nona Haruno!"

"Iya, nenek Chiyo!" Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap sosok mungil nenek Chiyo, ia berdiri mendongak dan menatapnya tajam, ia meneliti wajah Sakura lekat-lekat, Sakura menelan ludah. Nenek Chiyo dikenal sebagai orang yang pandai membaca sikap seseorang, ia juga punya mata yang sangat tajam, ia bahkan bisa menebak kegiatan yang baru saja dilakukan orang lain hanya dengan melihat caranya berpakaian dan polah tingkahnya.

"Ada apa ya nek?"

"Hanya ingin mengingatkan tentang uang sewa." Kata nenek Chiyo, bibirnya yang tipis mengerucut memandang Sakura.

"Bukankah batasnya dua hari lagi?"

"Ya, dua hari lagi." Kata nenek Chiyo.

"Saya pasti akan melunasinya 2 hari lagi nek."

"Ya, ya! Sebaiknya begitu." Kata nenek Chiyo, ia tampak ingin masuk tapi Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kamarnya. "Kalau begitu saya sebaiknya tidur dulu, saya lelah sekali hari ini."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku mau mengecek kamar lainnya." Kata nenek Chiyo, ia berbalik dan menuju kamar sebelah Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas lega dan ketika ia akan kembali masuk didengarnya suara berkelontangan dari dalam kamarnya, Sakura berhenti bernafas ketika nenek Chiyo berbalik dan mendatangi Sakura, ia berkata tajam.

"Suara apa itu nona Haruno?"

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: Hir wi go, de nyu chapter of de desepsion… *ngawur mode : on* makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan mereview, ^_^, saya bales review yang gak login dulu ya..

**M4yura**: Arigatou M4yura-chan! Ikutin terus ya ^_^ Jangan lupa review lagi yah.. hehe ^^

**Qhalishah**: Xie Xie!! Kamu belum punya akun FFN kah? Hehe.. Penasaran? Tak perlu nunggu lama, silahkan nikmati kembali.. ^_^

Chapter 2

The Deception

"Suara apa itu nona Haruno?" Kata nenek Chiyo, ia memicingkan matanya memandang Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa! Mungkin itu suara tetangga sebelah!"

"Boleh aku masuk!" Kata nenek Chiyo, nadanya tidak terdengar seperti meminta ijin tetapi lebih seperti nada perintah, ia masuk begitu saja dan langsung berkeliling ruangan, matanya menjelajah ke seluruh sudut dan hidungnya yang kecil mengendus-endus. "Aku sepertinya mencium bau sesuatu."

"Bau.. apa?" Kata Sakura, ia tahu nenek Chiyo mencium bau Sasuke yang benar-benar baru dan belum pernah mampir ke hidung sensitifnya, Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang, ia berharap nenek Chiyo tidak masuk kamar mandi.

"Tadi sepertinya bunyinya dari kamar mandi ya?" Kata nenek Chiyo, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, -Sakura menahan nafasnya, tegang.

"Ah! Aku tidak mendengar apapun!" Kata Sakura, ia menarik tangan nenek Chiyo untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Sekarang bolehkah saya tidur, saya sangat lelah."

Nenek Chiyo berdeham pada Sakura, mengisyaratkan agar melepaskan cengkramannya, Sakura langsung melepaskan lengan nenek Chiyo.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku dulu nona Haruno!" Katanya tegas.

Sakura mendiamkannya, nenek Chiyo berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu melonjak kaget.

"Meoowww!"

Nenek Chiyo menoleh cepat sekali dan menatap garang Shota yang sedang menjilati tubuhnya di jendela kamar Sakura, nenek Chiyo kemudian berbalik arah dan berjalan mendekati Shota, ia memicingkan matanya.

"Apa ini kucingmu nona Haruno?!"

"Bukan! Saya tidak suka kucing!"

"Tapi kenapa ada di jendela kamarmu?"

"Mungkin itu kucing liar yang memanjat dan berniat mencuri makanan."

Nenek Chiyo tampak marah dan mencengkram tubuh Shota, tapi sebelum ia bisa mengangkatnya Shota sudah mendaratkan sebuah cakaran di wajah nenek Chiyo, ia terlonjak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Sialan!" Hardik nenek Chiyo, ia memegangi wajahnya yang tergores cukup dalam. "Usir kucing itu dan tutup jendelamu nona Haruno!" Katanya, ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dan sepertinya tidak berniat masuk kembali.

^0^

"Sasuke, kau boleh keluar." Kata Sakura, ia menghenyakan diri ke atas sofa empuknya dengan Shota dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendengus keras, ia melirik Sakura yang tengah menggaruk-garuk belakang telinga Shota, Shota mendengkur manja.

"Apa sih yang kau jatuhkan? Untung saja ada Shota, nenek Chiyo benar-benar berlebihan kalau soal kucing." Kata Sakura, ia menatap Sasuke yang kini ikut menghenyakkan diri di ranjang Sakura, ia lalu berbaring santai.

"Hey! Itu ranjangku!"

"Aku mau tidur sebentar!"

"Apa?! Jangan seenaknya begitu!" Kata Sakura, ia kini sudah bangkit dan berdiri di sebelah ranjang yang ditiduri Sasuke. "Aku sudah menolongmu dan mempertaruhkan rumahku, kalau nenek Chiyo tahu kau ada di kamarku, aku akan diusir!"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengganti biaya sewa rumahmu!" Kata Sasuke, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, Sakura menghela nafas dan tidak berniat untuk bicara lagi, ia lalu ikut menghenyakkan diri di atas sofanya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau Ino sampai tahu bahwa ia kini tinggal bersama laki-laki tidak dikenal dan melanggar aturan yang ia susun bersama Ino, bukan cuma itu. Bagaimana kalau sampai semua mahasiswa tahu bahwa ia menyimpan seorang laki-laki asing di dalam rumahnya sementara ia berkoar-koar tentang 'haramnya tinggal bersama!' kepada mereka yang mendukungnya. Bagaimana kalau semua orang itu menganggap Sakura munafik dan bermuka dua.

Entahlah, yang jelas Sasuke tidak boleh terlalu lama disini.

^0^

Sakura membuka kedua matanya ketika didengarnya suara air keran yang mengalir, ia mengucek matanya dan mengerling tempat tidurnya, tempat tidurnya sudah tertata rapi dan bersih.

"Shota." Sakura memanggil Shota dan yang dipanggil langsung menghampirinya, kucing berkepala abu-abu itu mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke kaki Sakura, Sakura tertawa geli dan langsung menggendongnya di pelukannya. "Kau sudah lapar ya?"

Setelah Sakura memberi makan Shota, ia menghenyakkan diri di sofanya dan menghidupkan televisi sambil menikmati coklat panas.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian glamor duduk di belakang meja bersama seorang laki-laki berpakaian necis dan memakai make up, mereka membawakan infotainment pagi yang jarang sekali Sakura tonton, karena biasanya Sakura masih tidur atau sudah ada di kampus -bukan menunggui Sasuke yang sepertinya belum mau mengakhiri mandinya seperti sekarang.

"Kau sudah dengar kan?" Kata presenter wanita, ia menanyai rekannya.

"Semua orang pasti sudah dengar, tapi kita tentu akan menyajikan beritanya dengan lebih lengkap." Kata presenter laki-laki. "tentang menghilangnya Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura menyemburkan coklat panasnya saat itu juga, membuatnya mengutuk coklatnya yang kini menodai taplak mejanya.

Ia menegakkan diri dan mendengarkan beritanya dengan lebih seksama, ia sampai maju beberapa langkah dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, takut kalau ia salah dengar dan salah lihat.

"Sasuke Uchiha, idola remaja Konoha menghilang begitu saja, aktor yang sudah membintangi beberapa film layar lebar ini diketahui menghilang 1 jam sebelum penandatanganan kontrak dengan salah satu PH di Konoha hari Senin kemarin." Kata suara presenter wanita, Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke dalam layar televisi dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Ia baru saja menginap bersama artis yang sangat terkenal. Apa jadinya kalau semua orang tahu Sakura menginap bersama Sasuke Uchiha. Apa jadinya kalau wartawan sampai mengetahuinya dan menampilkan beritanya di koran dan televisi. Yang jelas, Sakura mungkin akan benar-benar menghilang seperti ditelan bumi.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah dan handuk digantung di lehernya, ia memakai kaos biru yang sama seperti kemarin, entah kenapa tiba-tiba terbesit di kepala Sakura bahwa ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh itu.

"Jangan sampai kau ngiler disitu." Kata Sasuke, ia tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang jabrik dengan handuk berwarna pink. Urat kening Sakura seketika berkedut.

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong!" Kata Sakura. "Setelah aku mengambilkan uangmu, kau langsung pindah ya! Jangan repotkan aku lagi!"

Sasuke mengangguk, ia agak melongo ketika Sakura dengan kasar merebut handuknya.

"Dan jangan pakai handukku lagi!" Kata Sakura, ia menuju kamar mandi kemudian berbalik lagi, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan marah. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau itu selebritis?!"

"Kau tidak tanya."

"Seharusnya kau punya inisiatif untuk mengatakannya dong!" Kata Sakura, ia tak habis pikir kenapa dengan kelakuannya yang menyebalkan seperti itu Sasuke bisa jadi seorang superstar.

"Karena kau tidak mengenaliku itulah, makanya aku memutuskan ikut denganmu." Kata Sasuke. "Jarang sekali ada gadis kurang gaul sepertimu!"

"Apa katamu?!" Kata Sakura, ia kelihatan ingin membogem Sasuke, tetapi kemudian ia berusaha menahan diri. "Aku jadi ingin kau cepat-cepat pindah."

"Aku akan pindah."

"Oh ya, kemana?" Kata Sakura. "Mengingat para wartawan mencarimu dan seluruh Konoha mengenali wajahmu! Paling-paling kau akan kembali jadi selebritis dan kembali shooting lagi besok."

"Aku pindah di sebelahmu!"

"Apa?!"

"Aku pindah di kamar sebelahmu!" Kata Sasuke, ia terlihat kesal karena harus mengulangi perkataannya. "Tadi pagi aku sudah menemui nenek Chiyo, aku menyamar dan mengaku sebagai saudara sepupumu dan aku bisa mulai menempatinya nanti siang ketika aku sudah menerima uangku."

Sakura menepuk jidatnya dan tampak frustasi.

"Kenapa sih kau kabur dari rumah?" Kata Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ini Urusanku!!" Jerit Sakura.

Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya, ia pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Sakura yang merasa tampak konyol karena kemarahannya tidak ditanggapi.

^0^

"Sasuke." Sakura menendang pintu kamarnya dan terlihat kelelahan, ia membawa beberapa tas belanjaan dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Ini pakaian yang kau pesan."

Sasuke membuka bungkusannya dan mengamati kaos dan celana yang baru dibeli Sakura.

"Kenapa kau beli yang murahan?"

"Kau tidak pernah bilang terima kasih ya?" Sungut Sakura. "Kupikir kau harus mulai belajar hidup hemat, aku sudah membelikan semua keperluanmu, jadi nanti kau harus pindah."

"Hn"

"Kau mau disini berapa lama sih?" Tanya Sakura, ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan kembali ketika sudah saatnya." Kata Sasuke, ekspresinya sulit ditebak.

"Sudah saatnya apa?"

Tok! Tok! Terdengar suara pintu kamar Sakura yang diketuk, Sakura melompat panik, sejenak tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ketika ia akan mengintip melalui lubang kunci ia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Sakura, apa kau di dalam?" Terdengar suara Ino.

"Itu Ino! Dia tidak boleh melihatmu!" Kata Sakura, ia mendorong Sasuke yang tampak pasrah saja ke dalam kamar mandi. "Kunci pintunya!"

"Sakura?!"

"Iya!" Sakura bersiap membuka pintunya ketika ia teringat sesuatu, belanjaan Sasuke! –ia lalu asal meraup baju-baju dan tas-tas belanjaan yang berantakan, ia melemparnya ke dalam lemari pakaiannya dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Kata Ino ketika Sakura sudah membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Ino masuk.

"Aku sedang ganti pakaian." Dalih Sakura, ia mengambil 2 botol minuman bersoda dari dalam kulkasnya dan memberikan satu botolnya pada Ino, Sakura tersenyum kaku dan langsung menengguk minumannya.

"Kau tahu Sakura, malam ini aku akan kencan dengan Sai!" Jerit Ino, ia memeluk Sakura yang sedang menengguk sodanya, Sakura tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Ehgh.. Ya! Ya! Itu bagus Ino, perkembangan hubungan kalian cepat sekali." Kata Sakura, ia mengelap soda di bibirnya. "Aku tidak menyangka, kukira Sai itu pemalu."

"Dia memang agak pemalu." Kata Ino, ia duduk dengan menopang dagunya dan tersenyum dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. "Dan sangat manis."

"Jadi, kau sebenarnya dari mana?" Kata Sakura, ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura tahu kalau Ino tidak akan pernah berhenti bicara kalau topiknya adalah Sai, bisa-bisa mereka ngobrol sampai petang.

"Aku dari kampus." Kata Ino, pandangannya masih berkaca-kaca. "Tebak siapa yang mengantarku kesini, SAI!!!"

Sakura memaksakan dirinya tertawa, ia mencelos dalam hati dan memikirkan cara agar Ino cepat pulang, tidak mungkin Sasuke dibiarkan terus dalam kamar mandi.

Sakura merasa agak lega ketika Ino berhenti membicarakan Sai dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Ino berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan sudah memegang gagang pintu dan bersiap membukanya. "Aku har.."

"Ino!" Sakura menjerit, Ino melonjak dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Un.. A.. Kau mau apa?"

"Aku? kau pikir apa sih yang dilakukan orang ketika mau ke kamar mandi?" Kata Ino setengah tertawa.

"He he.. Kau tidak bisa memakainya, kamar mandiku rusak!" Kata Sakura, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa?"

"Tapi kau bisa memakai kamar mandi umum di lantai bawah." Kata Sakura, ia membimbing Ino keluar kamar. "Tepat di ujung lantai enam."

Ino menurut, ia turun ke lantai bawah. Setelah sosok Ino sudah teak terlihat, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke, cepat keluar!" Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar mandi keras-keras, beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke keluar dengan pandangan marah dan menutup kedua telinganya. "Kau mau membiarkanku mati di dalam ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Sekarang masuklah ke kamar sebelah! Tadi aku sudah meminta kuncinya dari nenek Chiyo." Kata Sakura, ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan memberikan kuncinya pada Sasuke. "Kau jangan keluar-keluar dulu, oke?"

"Kamar itu kan belum dibersihkan."

"Kalau begitu kau di dalam sambil membersihkan kamarmu!" Kata Sakura tak sabar. "Nanti aku akan membantumu, sekarang cepat pergi!"

Sasuke mendengus tapi tetap menurut.

^0^

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar yang luasnya hampir sama dengan kamar Sakura, masih tampak banyak sarang laba-laba dan debu-debu tebal yang melapisi perabotan di dalamnya, meski perabotan yang ia lihat hanya sebuah lemari besar, meja kursi kayu dan sebuah kasur lipat.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, ia tak sepantasnya mengeluh. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari Itachi dan ia akan hidup mandiri, ia bertekad tidak akan lagi mengandalkan kakaknya dan ia ingin menentukan hidupnya sendiri, ia akan memulai hidup baru sekarang, ia akan meninggalkan dunia gemerlap selebritis dan membaur dengan orang biasa.

Sasuke melangkah ke arah jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar, ia menopang dagunya dan menikmati hembusan angin segar yang jarang ia hirup ketika ia berada di antara hiruk pikuk kota besar, di depan jendelanya ada pohon besar dan banyak sarang burung pipit. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat Shota keluar dari jendela kamar Sakura dan menghampiri Sasuke, ia melompat ke pelukan Sasuke dan mengusap-usapkan kepala abu-abunya ke tangan Sasuke, Sasuke menggaruk kepala besar Shota dengan lembut.

"Kau banyak makan seperti majikanmu ya?" Kata Sasuke, ia membopong tubuh Shota yang gemuk dan bulat.

"Siapa yang banyak makan?"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sakura yang -merengut- memakai celemek dan membawa seperangkat alat bersih-bersih. Setidaknya ada sapu, kemoceng, alat pel dan beberapa sikat kamar mandi. Ia juga membawa beberapa tas belanjaan yang berisi baju-baju dan keperluan lainnya. Sasuke heran melihat tubuh kecil Sakura mampu membawa semua barang itu sekaligus.

"Temanmu sudah pulang?" Kata Sasuke. "Dan kau mau bersih-bersih sekarang?"

Sakura mengangguk, ia menutup pintunya dengan kaki. "Setidaknya agar kau bisa menempatinya malam ini." Kata Sakura, ia meletakkan peralatan kebersihan di sebelah pintu dan merentangkan tangannya. "Aku belum membelikanmu kompor dan alat-alat makan, jadi kau boleh makan di tempatku sementara waktu."

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa?!"

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Sakura, Sakura agak bingung pada mulanya tapi kemudian ikut tersenyum, Sakura merasa segala yang dilakukannya terbayar habis dan kekesalannya terhadap Sasuke menguap begitu saja.

"Yeah.., ini semua kulakukan supaya kau tidak harus menginap di kamarku lagi." Kata Sakura agak salah tingkah, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ayo kita mulai!"

^0^

Kekesalan Sakura terhadap Sasuke sudah agak mereda kemarin, ketika mereka bergotong royong membersihkan kamar baru Sasuke, -setidaknya Sasuke mau bersusah payah membersihkan kamarnya sendiri, dia tahu betul sifat dasar seorang selebritis top seperti Sasuke, biasanya mereka egois dan mau menang sendiri. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya cepat belajar dan mau menerima saran dan kritik darinya. Pendapat itu masih Sakura pertahankan setidaknya sampai pagi ini, ketika mereka kembali adu mulut dan tidak mau saling mengalah.

"Minggir!" Kata Sasuke, ia berusaha menyingkirkan Sakura dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Hey! Aku yang duluan!" Kata Sakura, ia tak gentar meskipun Sasuke berkali-kali menurunkan tangan yang ia rentangkan untuk menghalangi Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau terlalu lamban!"

"Apa katamu?! Kau pikir siapa yang mandinya paling lama!"

"Apa kau tidak mau sekali saja mengalah?"

"Tidak! Bagaimana dengan ungkapan 'Ladies first'?!"

"Tidak pernah dengar!"

"Sekarang sudah dengar kan? Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak tahu kata 'mengantri' ya?"

"Cerewet!"

"Oi laki-laki metroseksual!"

"Apa? Jidat lebar?"

"Kepala pantat ayam!"

"Cewek rambut norak!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengantri, kau diijinkan meninggalkan rumahku!"

"Aku kan cuma mau numpang mandi!"

"Mandi saja di kamar mandi umum di lantai bawah!"

"Tidak, kamar mandi umum biasanya kotor."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan!"

"Aku sudah kegerahan dari tadi malam."

"Sabar sedikit donk!"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau minggir." Kata Sasuke, ia menghentikan usahanya menerobos Sakura yang masih merentangkan tangannya di depan pintu kamar mandi, wajah Sakura tampak melunak. Sakura mengira akan melihat Sasuke pergi dan kembali ke kamarnya, tetapi Sasuke tampaknya tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda itu, ia di depan Sakura dan memandang Sakura dengan seringai jahil.

Sasuke membuka kaos birunya di depan Sakura lalu meletakkannya asal-asalan di kepala Sakura, Sakura menatap dada Sasuke yang bidang dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya seketika merona merah. Sakura lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Hey! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Teriak Sakura, ia melihat Sasuke tengah membuka sabuk celananya dan bersiap membuka resletingnya, ketika Sasuke juga akan melorotkan celana jeansnya Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan menjerit histeris.

Sasuke tertawa melihat Sakura lari terbirit-birit keluar kamar.

^0^

Sakura mengutuk Sasuke dalam hati ketika ia tersadar kalau ia baru saja dikerjai, Sakura berpikir kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar bisa memanfaatkan kelebihannya dengan baik. Pantas saja dia jadi aktor, dia benar-benar narsis. Sakura terus menggerutu dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi umum di lantai 6.

Sakura berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang dan melihat apakah Sasuke sudah selesai atau belum hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang di depannya. Sakura mendongak dan agak terbelalak ketika menyadari siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"Kau..?"

TBC..

A/N: Siapakah yang ditabrak Sakura? Mungkin nantinya dia bakal jadi saingan berat Sasuke.. Hehe.. Yang jelas dia gak seumuran sama Sakura.. –silahkan anda kira-kira sendiri.. ^_^

Arigatou sudah membaca..

Review pliss...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Deception**

Sakura mendongak dan agak terbelalak menatap sepasang mata hijau sapphire yang sudah sangat ia kenal, wajahnya masih tampan, senyumnya masih cukup membuat Sakura hilang konsentrasi dan rambut peraknya yang panjang masih terlihat berkilau indah dan lembut.

"Kau?" Sakura menjerit dan memeluknya erat. "Kau sudah kembali!"

"Sakura, berat!" Kata kimimaro, ia yang masih menenteng koper besar dan beberapa tas kecil meringis karena bebannya ditambah oleh Sakura yang bergelayut di tubuhnya.

"Kau masih saja suka mengejekku." Kata Sakura, ia melepaskannya dan membantu membawakan tas yang berukuran kecil. Kimimaro tertawa.

"Kenapa kau pulang lebih awal?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah melupakan niatnya ke kamar mandi, mereka mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju kamar paling ujung, -tepatnya persis di depan kamar Sakura.

"Ibuku sudah sembuh, jadi aku harus kembali bekerja kan?" Kata Kimimaro, mereka kini sudah sampai di depan pintu. "Lagipula aku kangen padamu." Katanya, ia memencet hidung Sakura dan tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura.

"Kau kan bisa sambil kerja di rumah." Kata Sakura.

"Entahlah, aku tidak banyak dapat ide kalau kerja di rumah." Kata Kimimaro, ia menatap Sakura senang. "Lagipula disini banyak kejadian menarik."

"Kau kan cuma penulis tetap di situs berita online, kau bisa dapat kejadian menarik dimana saja." Kata Sakura.

"Sekarang aku sedang dapat proyek." Kata Kimimaro. "Aku sedang menulis buku."

"Benarkah?!" Jerit Sakura, Kimimaro mengangguk –Sakura menggenggam tangan Kimimaro dan melompat karena senangnya. "Itu bagus kan Kimimaro-kun!"

"Yeah, kau juga harus membantuku ya!"

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu membantumu!"

Kimimaro tersenyum, ia mengusap wajah Sakura dan mencium keningnya. "Terima kasih, kau selalu mendukungku."

Wajah Sakura memerah, tepat ketika pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada dengan handuk yang digantung di lehernya, sesaat terjadi suasana kaku dan tidak mengenakkan diantara mereka bertiga, sampai Kimimaro angkat bicara.

"Sakura, kau sudah pindah kamar?" Kata Kimimaro, ia agak bingung karena ada seorang laki-laki setengah telanjang keluar dari kamar Sakura dan orang itu sepertinya bukan orang biasa, ia adalah orang yang paling dicari di Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. Sesaat Kimimaro hanya mencoba mengamatinya lebih dekat, menimbang-nimbang dan akhirnya berkata lagi. "Kau Sasuke Uchiha kan? Kenapa ka..?"

"Sakura, aku sudah selesai mandi! Sekarang giliranmu." Kata Sasuke, ia tidak menatap Kimimaro untuk kedua kalinya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Kimimaro tampak tambah bingung, ia menatap Sakura meminta penjelasan.

"Nanti aku jelaskan Kimimaro-kun!" Kata Sakura, ia mendorong Kimimaro memasuki kamarnya. "Kau perlu duduk dulu."

Kimimaro menurut, ia duduk di sofanya sendiri dan kembali menatap Sakura dengan tatapan minta penjelasan, bukan mata ingin tahu ala reporter pemburu berita yang biasa diperlihatkannya pada Sakura.

"Kimimaro-kun, tolong jangan beritahu siapapun kalau Sasuke ada disini." Kata Sakura agak panik. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke kabur dari rumahnya dan memilih bersembunyi disini, tapi kumohon.. kau jangan beritahu siapa-siapa.."

Kimimaro masih tampak agak bingung tetapi kemudian mengangguk lemah.

Sakura tersenyum."Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, tapi.."

"Apa kalian pacaran?" Tanya Kimimaro, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maksudku, kalian sudah saling memanggil dengan nama depan dan.."

"Tidak!" Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat, meskipun wajahnya tampak memerah. "Kami sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, dia cuma numpang mandi karena kami belum membersihkan kamar mandinya.. dan ah.. ceritanya akan sangat panjang.."

^0^

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke tengah derdiri di depan jendela, ia sudah memakai bajunya dan rambutnya yang sudah kering melambai-lambai diterpa angin.

"Sasuke." Kata Sakura, Sasuke berbalik dan tampak Shota yang menggeliat senang dalam gendongan Sasuke. Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya seolah mengatakan 'ada apa?'

"Kau sudah makan?" Kata Sakura, Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku akan memasak makanan untukmu, -maksudku kau juga harus membantuku!" Kata Sakura, ia memberi kode agar Sasuke mengikutinya.

Mereka memasuki sebuah dapur kecil dengan nuansa serba putih, dengan tatanan yang apik dapur ini terlihat lebih lapang dan cukup nyaman untuk dipakai, terdapat pula jendela kecil untuk pertukaran udara, sepertinya Sakura merawatnya dengan baik.

"Kita masak yang praktis saja ya." Kata Sakura, ia sudah menyiapkan 2 butir telur dalam wadah kecil. "Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak." Kata Sasuke, ia memang tidak terlalu muluk-muluk dalam urusan makan, Sasuke bahkan tidak keberatan walau harus makan mie instan saja.

"Bagus kalau begitu, kupikir kau orang yang manja.."

"Dia pacarmu?"

"Apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, tetapi kemudian ia tahu maksud Sasuke. "Maksudmu Kimimaro? Tidak.. dia bukan pacarku, dia salah satu penulis di situs berita online dan aku sudah dianggap adik sendiri."

"Tampaknya tidak seperti itu." Kata Sasuke, ia tengah mencuci bawang dan beberapa cabai besar.

"Kau tidak percaya? Kami lebih seperti kakak adik." Kata Sakura, dan ketika melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Sasuke, Sakura menambahkan. "Yeah! Ya! Aku memang suka padanya, puas?!"

"Aku cuma ingin memastikan kau menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut." Kata Sasuke. "Aku sudah cukup muak menghadapi tukang gosip dan paparazzi."

"Kenapa kau berputar-putar begitu? Kalau kau ingin tanya aku sudah memintanya untuk tutup mulut atau belum, langsung tanya saja!" Kata Sakura, ia sudah memecahkan telur ke dalam wadah kecil. "Tidak perlu menanyai tentang hubungan kami yang menurutku rumit ini!"

"Itu yang disebut basa-basi, bodoh!"

"Kau bukan tipe yang suka basa-basi tau! Dan aku sudah memastikan dia tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa." Kata Sakura, ia menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum jahil. " Kau cemburu ya?"

"Pede sekali." Kata Sasuke kejam. "Gadis kurang gaul sepertimu tidak masuk tipeku."

Sakura tampak kesal. "Sudah kuduga aku ini memang tidak bisa menyukaimu!" Katanya. "Pokoknya aku menjamin Kimimaro tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, aku percaya padanya.."

Sasuke melihat Sakura tampak berbinar-binar ketika bicara tentang Kimimaro, ia lalu mengusapkan sejumput tepung terigu ke wajah Sakura, Sakura mendelik.

"Ekspresi wajahmu sangat memalukan!" Kata Sasuke menggodanya, Sakura tampak kesal dan lalu gantian mengusapkan segenggam tepung ke wajah Sasuke, Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sasuke Uchiha memakai bedak!"

"Hey!" Sasuke gantian menyiramkan segenggam tepung ke rambut Sakura, tapi Sakura tak kalah cepat, ia juga sudah menyiramkannya ke baju Sasuke. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti main perang-perangan dengan senjata ala kadarnya.

"Aku akan membuat seluruh tubuhmu putih seperti manusia salju!" Kata Sakura.

"Kau malah sudah seperti manusia salju!" Kata Sasuke, ia sudah bersiap melemparkan senjata pamungkas yaitu adonan telur, tapi Sakura sudah lari terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak akan makan apapun kalau kau melemparnya padaku!"

"Oh ya? Aku akan memaksamu!"

"Paksa saja!"

Sasuke tersenyum bosan, ia lalu menarik Sakura dan menggendongnya kembali ke dapur dan tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang memukul-mukul punggungnya. Sasuke menurunkan Sakura yang kini tampak sama parahnya dengan Sasuke, mereka tampak seperti habis mandi tepung dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Sekarang, ayo masak!" Kata Sasuke, ia menyunggingkan senyum menawannya.

"Oh baiklah!" Kata Sakura, ia memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa aku jadi seperti anak kecil kalau bersamamu?"

"Memangnya berapa usiamu? 50 tahun?"

"Aku 19 tahun!"

"Kalau begitu sama denganku!" Kata Sasuke. "Tenang saja, kalau kau menganggap dirimu kekanakkan kau cuma perlu mengingatku! Itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku kan?"

"Yah, mungkin memang kau tidak pernah mengalami masa kanak-kanak ya?"

"Dasar gadis kolot!"

"Rambut pantat ayam!"

Sasuke memencet hidung Sakura, ia tertawa mendengar suara Sakura yang masih mengatainya.

"Tampaknya baru saja ada hujan tepung ya?" Kata Kimimaro, kepalanya melongok dari luar dapur, ia membawa sekotak pizza.

"Kibibaro-kuh!" Kata Sakura yang hidungnya masih dipencet Sasuke, Kimimaro tertawa sementara Sasuke langsung melepaskan hidung Sakura, Sakura memandangnya dengan ekspresi 'awas kau nanti!'.

"Tampaknya kalian sedang memasak ya?" Kata Kimimaro sementara ia menyodorkan sekotak pizza pada Sakura. "Tadi sebelum pulang kesini aku mampir membeli ini, kalian makanlah!"

"Tidak usah." Kata Sakura. "Kami sudah hampir selesai masak!"

"Oh ya?" Kata Kimimaro, ia melongok ke dapur lagi dan tidak tampak ada kepulan asap dari nasi dan lauk, yang ada hanya tepung yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu ya!"

Kimimaro melambai dan tersenyum ramah, Sakura tampak berbinar-binar meskipun seluruh bagian tubuhnya tertutup tepung.

"Sasuke, ayo kita makan!" Kata Sakura, ia bahkan sudah menikmati pizzanya dengan lahap.

"Makanan itu terlalu berat untuk sarapan." Kata Sasuke. "Aku mau goreng telur saja."

"Huh kau ini.., jauh dari rumah dan terpisah dari orang tua bukan saatnya untuk pilih-pilih makanan!" Kata Sakura.

^0^

Sakura lari menuju kelasnya dan berpapasan dengan Ino yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas, Sakura berhenti dan menghela nafas, kalau Sakura menemukan Ino di depan pintu kelas berarti ia belum terlambat, herannya ia selalu menemukan Ino sedang berdiri di depan pintu di setiap kelas yang diambilnya bersama Ino.

"Kau mencari Sai?" Kata Sakura, ia merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan sehabis berlari-lari.

"Ya.. ya! Aku.. aku belum melihatnya sejak kemarin malam." Kata Ino, tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Ino tampak kelelahan dan berantakan. Rambutnya yang biasanya terikat rapi ke belakang sekarang tampak diikat asal-asalan, matanya yang biasanya berbinar juga tampak agak sayu dan sembab.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Ino?" Tanya Sakura, ia tampak prihatin dengan keadaan sahabatnya, ia memegang dahi Ino. "Kau sakit, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku.. Sai dan aku bertengkar!" Kata Ino, sekarang matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan mulai menangis. "Aku dan Sai bertemu dengan mantan pacarku, lalu kami berdebat dan dia meninggalkan aku begitu saja, aku tidak tahu apa itu berarti kata putus atau apa, aku sangat bingung Sakura.."

"Kalian harus bicara." Kata Sakura menyarankan, ia tersenyum dan menenangkan Ino, ia memberikan Ino sebuah tissue. "Nanti aku akan mengantarmu, sekarang lupakan dulu masalahmu, kita ada kelasnya Kakashi kan?"

Ino mengangguk, ia lalu mengelap air matanya dengan tissue dan menyunggingkan senyumnya kembali, ia lalu kembali bersemangat seperti biasanya.

^0^

Sakura memutuskan untuk mampir di sebuah restoran sederhana di dekat rumahnya dan berniat membawakannya juga untuk Sasuke, ia kelaparan setelah mengantar Ino mencari Sai dan meninggalkan mereka untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri, Sakura pikir mereka harus bisa membicarakan masalahnya baik-baik tanpa campur tangan dirinya.

Sakura melihat restoran ini cukup ramai dan kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah mahasiswa yang suka tempat makan murah, Sakura duduk di kursi kosong yang masih tersisa, ia meraih menu dan masih mempertimbangkan apa yang akan ia pesan.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seseorang, Sakura mendongak dan melihat seorang lelaki tampan berkacamata dan berseragam restoran lengkap dengan topi dengan lambang dan mottonya, wajahnya sangat tampan dengan rambut depannya yang jatuh ditimpa topi dan mata hitamnya tampak tajam di balik kacamatanya, Sakura kemudian membaca isi menunya.

"Aku mau.." Kata Sakura, ia kemudian kembali mendongak dengan gerakan cepat sekali dan terbelalak memandang laki-laki itu, Sakura sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tetapi kemudian ia tampak kesulitan mengeluarkan suaranya.. "S.. Sasuke..!!"

"Perlu 5 detik bagimu untuk mengenaliku, lumayan.." Kata Sasuke, ia tampak sangat berbeda dengan biasanya,

"Apa yang kau.. bagaimana kau..?"

"Aku sekarang kerja disini, kurasa sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengenaliku kecuali pemilik restoran." Kata Sasuke. "Aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku ingin kerja disini kan?"

"Tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahuku!" Kata Sakura, ia masih tampak tidak mempercayainya. "Bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang tahu? Bagaimana kalau.."

"Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya, sekarang panggil aku Haruno saja!" Kata Sasuke. "dan cepat katakan apa yang mau kau pesan, bosku sedang mengawasi kita!"

Sakura melihat seorang lelaki tua dengan tatanan rambut yang berantakan sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Jiraiya bersedia mempekerjakanku setiap 3 hari dalam seminggu." Kata Sasuke. "Tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Kau ini memang tidak bisa ditebak!" Kata Sakura.

^0^

"Kau narsis sekali! Kau menonton gosip tentang dirimu sendiri." Kata Sakura, ia dan Sasuke tengah menonton televisi di kamar Sakura sembari memakan pop corn, mereka duduk di sofa dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan dan Shota menggeliat di atas pangkuan Sasuke.

"Aku perlu tahu perkembangannya." Kata Sasuke, ia tampak serius memandang layar televisi, ia melihat sahabat karibnya, Naruto. Sedang di wawancarai dan ditanyai pendapatnya.

"Apa menurutmu Sasuke menghilang karena sedang di kejar polisi?" Tanya seorang presenter wanita.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar! Apalagi soal gosip tentang narkoba itu." Kata Naruto, ia nyengir meyakinkan. "Itu sepenuhnya hanya gosip."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Sasuke, mungkin ia sedang menonton saat ini."

Naruto tampak agak ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian ia menatap kamera di depannya dan nyengir lebar, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tampak berfikir mau mengatakan apa. "Uhh.. Teme! Cepat kembali, kau sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi dan kakakmu mencemaskanmu.. kami semua.."

"Sudah kubilang padanya agar jangan memanggilku Teme di depan kamera!" Kata Sasuke, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tampak kesulitan menahan tawanya.

"Teme?" Sakura tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Benar-benar sesuai dengan kepribadianmu!"

"Diam!"

"Naruto pintar sekali memilih nama panggilan ya?" Sakura masih tertawa-tawa, Sasuke lalu membekapnya, ia tidak mengindahkan Sakura yang protes dan mencak-mencak.

"Bisakah kau diam?!" Kata Sasuke, ia tidak memandang Sakura, tetapi terpaku pada layar televisi dan menatap wajah kakaknya yang tenang seperti biasanya.

"Kami masih berusaha mencari Sasuke, mungkin dia masih marah padaku." Kata Itachi, meskipun senyumnya masih mengembang tetapi matanya bicara sebaliknya, matanya tampak sayu dan rapuh.

"Apa kalian bertengkar hingga menyebabkan Sasuke pergi dari rumah?" tanya presenter wanita. "Boleh tahu apa yang kalian perdebatkan?"

"Aku memaksanya menandatangani sebuah kontrak!"

Layar televisi tiba-tiba menghitam dan tak terdengar lagi suara Itachi dan sang presenter, Sakura melihat Sasuke telah mematikan televisinya, Sakura tidak berani protes karena Sasuke benar-benar tampak marah kali ini, Sasuke melemparkan remotnya ke sofa sebelah Sakura, ia tidak memandang Sakura tetapi menunduk memandang Shota dan menggaruk punggungnya.

Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya ke sebelah Sasuke dan ikut menggaruk punggung Shota, Sasuke menoleh memandang Sakura, Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau mau cerita padaku dan melepaskan sedikit bebanmu?" Kata Sakura, ia berusaha selembut mungkin mengatakannya, ia tidak pura-pura bersikap lembut atau apa, ia memang bersimpati pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantalan sofa, ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku dan kakakku memang selalu beda pendapat, kami selalu berdebat dan biasanya berakhir dengan kekalahanku atau sebaliknya, ia selalu mengalah kalau aku sudah ngotot."

"Sejak kecil kami sudah kehilangan kedua orang tua kami, maka Itachi lah yang menggantikan orang tuaku, ia selalu berusaha melindungiku dan ia merawatku dengan tulus, ketika ia menyadari bakat seniku, ia mati-matian mewujudkan cita-citaku hingga membuatku sukses seperti sekarang." Kata Sasuke. "Ia menjadi manajerku dan mengatur segala keperluan dan kegiatanku, entahlah.. aku merasa menjadi Itachi dan bukan diriku!"

"Aku merasa hidup sebagai Itachi, bukan sebagai Sasuke!" Kata Sasuke, ia tersenyum kecut. "Ia mengatur jadwalku, mengatur kegiatanku, penampilanku, bahkan gadis untukku! Aku muak!"

"Aku ingin menjalani hidupku sendiri, bukan hidupnya!"

Sakura menyentuh bahu Sasuke, ia tersenyum dan berkata."Kenapa kau tidak berusaha bicara dan jujur padanya, tentang yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau bisa aku tidak akan kabur begini, lagipula Itachi merupakan tipe orang yang keras kepala."

Sakura tersenyum. "Sama seperti kau."

Sasuke lalu memandang Sakura tidak percaya, ia ikut tersenyum. "Kau benar, kami memang sama.."

Entah kenapa kemudian beban Sasuke menguap begitu saja.

^0^

"Sasuke, ini uang sisa belanja kemarin, mungkin kau mau menggunakannya untuk membeli sesuatu." Kata Sakura, ia menyerahkan beberapa dolar uang sisa yang diberikan Sasuke untuk membeli bahan makanan.

"Simpan saja, lagipula kau sudah memasakannya untukku."

"Aku bukan pembantu! Jadi tidak perlu menggajiku untuk memasakkan makanan untukmu!" Kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu simpan saja untuk membeli bahan makanan lagi." Kata Sasuke. "Kau kan sudah berjanji mau memasak untukku setiap hari."

Sakura memutar bola matanya."Yeah! Yeah! Seharusnya aku tidak berjanji begitu, ya sudahlah.. lagipula aku senang memasak."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya, Sakura tampak sangat berbeda dengan T-shirt ketat berwarna merah dan rok rimple hitam di atas lutut serta legging hitam yang tampak manis membungkus kaki jenjangnya, rambut pinknya ia biarkan tergerai, dan pikiran aneh yang pertama kali menghampiri Sasuke adalah 'Sakura sedang jatuh cinta?'.

"Kau berdandan?" Adalah kalimat yang pertama keluar dari mulut Sasuke –dan ia menyesal tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat yang lebih bagus. Wajah Sakura memerah, tampak bingung akan menjawab apa, tapi kemudian ia berusaha tersenyum dan memutuskan tidak akan merusak malam indahnya dengan awal yang buruk.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar dengan Kimimaro!" Kata Sakura ceria, ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya, wajahnya merona. "Sudah lama sekali kami tidak keluar untuk jalan-jalan, aku harus cepat-cepat! Dia sudah menungguku di restoran Konoha."

"Sepertinya orang itu benar-benar membuatmu lupa ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berpikir orang itu membuatmu lupa akan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Tujuan apa sih?"

"Tujuanmu kuliah, apa kau tidak ingat kau kuliah untuk apa? Bukan cuma untuk pacaran kan?"

"Dengar ya Uchiha! Aku cukup puas dengan kegiatan kuliah dan nilai-nilaiku! Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin sedikit refreshing dan pergi bersama temanku! Apa salahnya itu?"

"Berarti kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kuliah, itu saja!"

"Berani sekali kau mengklaim begitu!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan yang ada."

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke sampai wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti, Sakura berkata menantang.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Ia nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Kau cuma anak egois yang tidak bisa berpikir panjang, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpa kakakm.."

"Cukup.." Kata Sasuke, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Sakura, Sakura terdiam, wajahnya campuran antara bingung dan rasa bersalah.

"Ma.. maaf! Sasuke.. aku.."

Sasuke tidak memandang Sakura, ia berjalan mendahului Sakura dan menuju pintu keluar, Sakura mengira Sasuke akan keluar dan membanting pintu di depan wajahnya, tetapi Sasuke melakukan hal sebaliknya, Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya, mengunci pintunya dan memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam celana jeansnya. Seringai kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajah tampannya.

Mulut Sakura menganga, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke masih menyeringai.

"Kemarikan kuncinya!" Kata Sakura berang, ia berusaha meraih saku celana Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke berkelit dengan mudah, ia berjalan menuju jendela dan duduk di atasnya.

Ia mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya dan memain-mainkannya, ia tersenyum manis pada Sakura. "Hukuman untukmu, kau tidak akan kemana-mana malam ini!"

*TBC*

A/N: Hehe.. nyampe sini dulu ya... oia.. keberatan gak kalo Kimimaro jadi cowok yang ditaksir Sakura? Kalo saia sih enggak *dichidori* Gak tahu kenapa saia lagi suka sama Kimimaro *peluk2 Sasuke*,

Arigatou sudah membaca.. ^_^

Ripiuww... *wajah memelas ala Sin-chan*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

The Deception

Chapter 4

"Berikan padaku!" Kata Sakura berang, ia mencoba meraih kembali kuncinya sementara Sasuke juga dengan mudah berkelit menghindarinya, alhasil Sakura cuma menangkap udara kosong.

Sasuke masih menyeringai memandangnya, menunggu Sakura melakukan usaha lain untuk merebut kunci kamarnya dari Sasuke, setidaknya ia akan capek sendiri dan mungkin menyerah dan tidak jadi pergi bersama laki-laki penggosip itu, atau sebaliknya?

"Berikan padaku Teme!" Kata Sakura mengcopy kata andalan Naruto, tetapi Sasuke tampak tidak terpengaruh. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa!" Kata Sasuke santai.

"Kenapa kau melarangku pergi dengan Kimimaro?"

"Aku cuma tidak menyukainya, itu saja!"

"Lalu apa? Siapa kau berani mencampuri urusanku?!"

"Aku mau melakukan apa yang menurutku benar, hubunganmu dengan laki-laki itu tidak benar!" Kata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kimimaro!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu semua jalan pikirannya! Dia cuma mau memanfaatkanmu!" Kata Sasuke, membuat Sakura terdiam dan menghentikan usahanya meraih kunci di tangan Sasuke, ia memicingkan matanya dan memandang Sasuke tidak percaya, ia lalu berkata pelan. "Kau menyedihkan!"

Sasuke diam dan tidak kembali mendebatnya, kemudian ia agak terbelalak melihat aksi lanjutan dari Sakura, Sakura melompati jendela kamar Sasuke dan kelihatannya berencana melompat ke jendela kamarnya sendiri. Sasuke bergerak cepat dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kau gila ya?!" bentak Sasuke, ia mencoba menahan Sakura yang meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau melompat ke kamarku sendiri supaya tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengan bocah tidak waras sepertimu!"

"Kau yang tidak waras! Ini lantai 6! Kau tidak lihat jarak jendelanya terlalu jauh?!" Kata Sasuke, ia mengeluarkan kuncinya dan akan memberikannya pada Sakura sementara Sakura tampak was-was berdiri di jendela Sasuke, hatinya mencelos –jaraknya memang terlalu jauh, ia memandang ke bawah dan menelan ludah, mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya kalau sampai terjatuh ke bawah, tapi kalau ia tidak nekad maka Sasuke akan terus mengganggu hubungannya dengan Kimimaro. Ia lalu berusaha mencopot sepatu hak tingginya dengan susah payah, berencana melemparkannya ke balkon mininya, Sakura merasa keseimbangannya hilang dan berteriak histeris ketika merasakan tubuhnya jatuh.

^0^

Nenek Chiyo menuang tehnya dengan hati-hati, tangannya yang sudah lemah bergetar ketika menuang air panas ke dalam cangkir berwarna cokelat tua berukuran kecil. Ia duduk di depan jendela dan mencoba menikmati teh ditemani kue kering yang lezat, ia senang menikmati malam-malam yang tenang tanpa ada gangguan. Ia mencoba mengabaikan hari-hari yang menyebalkan yang sangat mengganggunya satu minggu ini, pikirannya terjatuh pada hari Senin kemarin ketika kucing bau dan mengerikan itu berani memasuki rumahnya, giginya bergemeretak ketika mengingat perlakuan kucing sialan itu.

Berani sekali makhluk tak berakal itu mencakar wajahnya dan meninggalkan bekasnya sampai sekarang, nenek Chiyo mengusap wajahnya dengan seringai kemarahan yang belum juga hilang. Memangnya salahnya kalau ia begitu membenci kucing? Salahnyakah kalau ia jadi fobia kucing? Salahnyakah kalau hasrat memusnahkan makhluk itu begitu besar setiap kali ia mendapati kakinya yang berbulu menginjak daerah kekuasaannya? Nenek Chiyo menggeleng dan tak habis pikir.

Nenek Chiyo hampir tersedak tehnya ketika mendengar bunyi gemerisik yang sangat dikenalnya, bunyinya berasal dari taman bunga di depan jendelanya, ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membuka jendela dan menyiram apa saja yang mungkin ada di depan jendelanya, mungkin saja itu adalah kucing yang sedang mencakar-cakar pohon raksasa di halamannya atau memanjatnya, -mereka biasanya suka melakukan hal-hal itu. Ia lalu menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba menetapkan hatinya untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan makhluk bernama kucing!

^0^

Sakura merasa sudah tamat! Habis sudah riwayatnya, ia sudah terjatuh! Ia sudah mati dan mungkin ia sudah tidur di dalam surga yang harum dan nyaman. Ia yakin sudah di dalam surga seandainya tidak mendengar suara seseorang merintih, ia lalu sekonyong-konyong membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang mengernyit kesakitan -hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya, Sakura berada pada posisi menindih Sasuke, kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dan tangan Sakura tertumpu di dada Sasuke dan satu kakinya tersangkut di kusen jendela, ia mengerjap.

"Tidak waras!" Kata Sasuke kemudian, ia memandang marah pada Sakura –yang sekarang merasa tambah tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka. "Kau mau mati konyol ya?"

"Aku.. aku.. " Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya berusaha menarik kakinya yang tersangkut sementara Sasuke masih menahan pinggang Sakura dan menatapnya tajam. "Hei.. aku mau bangun!"

"Kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tukas Sasuke, membuat perhatian Sakura kembali padanya. Sakura terdiam dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang barusan terjadi, Sakura hampir saja melompat dari jendela, entah setan mana yang menguasai pikirannya dan membuatnya nekad begitu, seandainya Sasuke tidak menariknya mungkin besok ia akan masuk headline utama majalah kriminal.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku?" Kata Sasuke, mau tak mau mengejutkan Sakura juga, -kenapa pula ia bertanya begitu?-, dan kali ini Sasuke benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, ia tampak serius sekali dan marah. Sakura kembali mencoba melepaskan diri meskipun Sasuke kembali menahannya. "Apa kau begitu membenciku hingga kau memilih terjun dari lantai 6 daripada berada disini bersamaku?"

"Aku.." Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, perasaannya campur aduk, dan tatapan Sasuke yang tajam membuat tubuhnya mati rasa, rasanya ada seekor kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba terbang di dalam perutnya. Tapi kemarahan Sasuke padanya sangat tidak beralasan, Sakura berusaha membela diri dengan menyisipkan pikiran bahwa Sasuke lah yang membuatnya berbuat nekad, Sasuke dengan sengaja mau mengurungnya di kamarnya dan mungkin sengaja berbuat begitu agar Kimimaro jadi membenci Sakura.

"Aku membencimu!" Kata Sakura, nada yang ia keluarkan diluar perkiraanya, ia tidak menyangka bisa mengeluarkan nada sarkastik yang sangat meyakinkan, hingga membuat Sasuke tampak agak shock, matanya menyiratkan kesakitan karena perkataan Sakura barusan. Perlahan pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya mengendur, ia memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk bangun.

Sakura bangkit perlahan-lahan, merasa menyesal telah mengatakannya dan tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa, ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Sasuke sudah bangkit berdiri dan merogoh saku celananya, ia menyerahkan kunci kamarnya pada Sakura tanpa bicara.

^0^

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa malamnya bersama Kimimaro seharusnya menjadi menyenangkan, ia sudah menunggu saat-saat ini selama berbulan-bulan, ia berharap bisa kencan berdua saja dengan Kimimaro, entah itu menonton film, makan malam bersama, mengobrol, jalan-jalan dan membantunya menulis artikel atau novelnya, -setidaknya hal-hal itulah yang membuatnya nyaman bersama Kimimaro- tapi malam ini ia sama sekali tidak merasa senang dengan hal-hal itu, pikirannya terus saja jatuh pada Sasuke, entah karena Sakura merasa telah berkata kasar padanya atau karena hal lain yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

Ia tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi wajah Sasuke ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia membencinya, bahkan pikiran Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi dengan bayangan-bayangan Sasuke yang berklebatan di otaknya, kadang muncul seringai jahilnya, kadang muncul ekspresinya ketika mengejek Sakura, ekspresinya ketika bosan, ekspresinya ketika marah, tertawa dan –Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Sakura?" Kimimaro mengernyit memandang Sakura. "Kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cuma agak pusing.." Kata Sakura berusaha tersenyum, dia memang benar-benar sedang pusing dan itu -tidak ada hubungannya dengan percobaannya untuk melompati balkon di lantai 6.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja.." Kata Kimimaro, ia menuntun Sakura untuk berjalan keluar restoran, Kimimaro melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura, Kimimaro memeluk bahu Sakura –ia merasa perlu melakukannya karena badan Sakura menggigil kedinginan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sedang sakit?" Kata Kimimaro ketika mereka sudah duduk di dalam taksi, ia masih memeluk Sakura dan membiarkan kepala Sakura bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku tidak merasa pusing waktu kemari." Kata Sakura, pikirannya masih melayang pada Sasuke.

^0^

Paginya, Sakura sengaja memasak kari ayam dan membuatkan jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke dan berniat memberikannya pada Sasuke sekaligus sebagai permintaan maaf, ia mengetuk pintu Sasuke pelan, hingga beberapa saat ia menunggu dan tak ada jawaban, Sakura kembali mengetuknya, hening.. akhirnya setelah 3 kali mengetuk dan tidak mendapat jawaban, Sakura mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke tak ada di dalam atau mungkin ia memang tak ingin menemuinya.

^0^

Sakura berjalan limbung menuju kelasnya, ia tahu ia belum terlambat karena melihat teman-teman sekelasnya masih berkeliaran di sekitar kampus, ia sekarang sedang benar-benar tak enak hati, Sasuke bahkan tak mau menemuinya, selama kuliah berlangsung ia juga tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena terus memikirkan Sasuke, apa benar ia telah melupakan tujuan utamanya? Tidak, Sasuke salah! Ia melupakan kuliah bukan karena Kimimaro, tapi karena Sasuke!

"Kau baik-baik saja Haruno?" Kata Kakashi yang sekarang tengah menatapnya tajam, Sakura tersentak dan kaget karena semua anak di kelas sekarang juga tengah memandanginya. Ia menelan ludah dan berusaha berkata sesantai mungkin.

"Uhmm.. yeah! Saya baik-baik saja Kakashi Sensei!"

Kakashi tampak percaya.

"Tampaknya kau memang baik-baik saja." Kata Kakashi tersenyum. "Sekarang maju ke depan dan kerjakan tugas yang 15 menit lalu kuberikan,"

"APA?!" Kata Sakura, ia bahkan sudah bangkit secara mendadak dari bangkunya, Kakashi menampakkan raut wajah terganggu, ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yo Haruno, sepertinya kau sudah selesai dari tadi karena kuperhatikan kau terus melamun sementara teman-temanmu sibuk menulis." Kata Kakashi santai. "Sekarang, translate halaman 325 ke dalam bahasa Prancis!"

^0^

"Hoi Sakura!" Ino menepuk pundak Sakura dan tidak mendapat reaksi apapun kecuali pandangan tidak minat dari Sakura, Ino yang merasa ada yang ganjil dari diri Sakura segera merendenginya, ia merangkul pundak Sakura dengan lembut. "Kau lapar kan Sakura? Aku akan mentraktirmu makan."

Sakura memandangnya tidak percaya, Ino yang biasanya pelit berniat mengajaknya makan, sungguh aneh. Tapi Sakura memang sedang tidak berminat dengan hal apapun selain Sasuke jadi ia hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Nah kau mau pesan apa?" Kata Ino ceria, sebenarnya Sakura sangat tidak minat untuk makan saat ini.

"Apa saja lah!"

"Oke deh, burger saja ya! Pelayan!"

"Mau pesan apa?" Kata suara seorang lelaki yang membuat Sakura bereaksi agak berlebihan, ia menengok terlalu cepat ke sumber suara dan membelalak memandang Sasuke dalam penyamarannya. Sasuke tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia mengenali Sakura, ia hanya tersenyum sopan.

"Kau mengenalnya Sakura?" Kata Ino agak heran, Sakura tersenyum kaku dan menggeleng, ia tidak kembali memandang Sasuke dan kembali menunduk memandang meja. Ia baru sadar kalau Ino membawanya ke kedai tempat Sasuke bekerja.

"Dua burger keju dan lemon tea." Kata Ino, ia tampak agak tertarik pada Sasuke tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya, ia mencatat pesanan Ino dan pergi dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada cowok keren disini, tahu begitu aku akan sering kesini." Kata Ino ketika tampaknya suaranya sudah tidak dalam jangkauan pendengaran Sasuke. "Aku akan kasih tahu Tenten dan yang lain."

"Untuk apa sih?" Keluh Sakura.

"Untuk rekomendasi saja, kalau mereka sedang stress dan ingin cuci mata.."

"Sudahlah Ino.."

Ino diam dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan serius. "Kau ini kenapa sih Sakura? Kau ada masalah apa sebenarnya?"

Sakura masih diam.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, bicaralah padaku. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku Sakura." Kata Ino, ia mengelus pundak Sakura dan tampak bersimpati.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino." Kata Sakura tersenyum. "Aku cuma agak lelah."

^0^

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal, ia berniat mandi dan membersihkan rambutnya yang sudah sangat kotor karena ia abaikan sejak 3 hari yang lalu, hari ini ia berniat melupakan Sasuke yang masih marah padanya dan bertekad tak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkannya lagi, ia sudah berusaha minta maaf selama 3 hari berturut-turut tapi tak ditanggapi dengan sikap yang lebih baik dari 'Hn' atau 'Oke' dan '...'

Jadi ia pikir untuk apa susah-susah memikirkan selebritis egois, manja dan tukang marah sepertinya. Ia sudah membuka kenop pintu kamar mandinya ketika Sasuke menjeblak pintu kamarnya secara tiba-tiba, Sakura mendelik melihat Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana kolor dan handuk yang digantungkan di lehernya berdiri di ambang pintunya, ia membawa peralatan mandinya yang super lengkap.

"Aku mau mandi." Katanya tanpa basa-basi, ia masuk kamar mandi Sakura dan menutupnya tepat di depan hidung Sakura, ia masih menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Brengsek!"

Sakura menggedor pintu kamar mandinya sekuat tenaga. "Kenapa kau tidak mandi di kamar mandimu sendiri?!"

Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak kembali memaki-maki Sasuke, jadi ia dengan malas kembali ke sofa empuknya dan memeluk Shota kencang sekali sebagai pelampiasan, Shota mengeong marah dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tampak kesal.

"Maaf Shota, aku tidak sengaja." Kata Sakura merasa bersalah, Sakura lalu tersentak dari sofanya dan menyadari satu hal.

Ia lalu tersenyum sendiri. "Sasuke, sudah tidak marah.."

*TBC*

A/N: Apa ini?!? Kok gak jelas gini? *garuk-garuk!* Ah.. yang jelas chap ini ngejelasin tentang perasaan Sakura yang sudah lebih berkembang terhadap Sasuke, hehe.. chap depan mungkin sudah akan muncul konfliknya..

Akhir kata: Review yaaa... ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

The Deception

Chapter 5

Balas review dulu :

Furu-pyon: Yoa.. r n r lagi yaa.. ^_^

Chiwe-SasuSaku: Kyaaaa.. adegan kissyu? Boleh deh.. *blushing*Mo yang gimana adegannya? Kissyu sambil bediri, jalan ato lari marathon? *dibogem SasuSaku karna ngaco* , kyahahaaa…

Awan Hitam ga login: waduh.. gak kebayang deh Saskay pake g-t man, aslinya pake boxer sih, tapi kalo mo dibayangin pake yang lain juga gapapa sih.. hehe.. *dichidori*

Ruki_ya_ch: Iya, saia kan baru aktif lagi.. baru hiatus nih.. ^_^, kalo yang ini gak lama kan? Ripiuw ya..

Green-YupiCandy-Chan : Yoi Candy-Chan.. Ini udah di apdet! Enjoy yach.. ; ]

Nurimut-Chan: Arigatou Nurimut-chan! Kamar mandi Saskay udah dibersihin kok, Saskay kan anak baik*dibogem Tobi karna ngopy trademark nya*, soale Saskay bingung gimana mo baikan lagi ama Saku, jadi pura-pura aja numpang mandi.. hehe..

Hehe : Oke deh, ini gak perlu nunggu lama lagi kok.. ^_^

Ayam love Jidat: Sasuke berkata: gue emang ngegemesin –mamerin senyuman maut Uchiha-, *author muntah-muntah –dichidori-, yosh!

Hanaruppi: Mo liat Saskay pake kolor doank? Entar ya aku gambarin *dichidori* Sasuke berkata: enak aja mo gambar2 aku pake kolor doank! Imejku bisa rusak tau!, *author kabur entah kemana*

De-chan: Tak apa De-chan.. Wah.. Kalo langsung ngasih tahu, bukan Saskay donk namanya... ; P

Konan: Oke deh, nih dah di apdet.. , BTW salam yach buat Bang Pein.. ^_^

Uchiha Nata-Chan: Gapapa kok.. kalo bisa sih di story alert ajah *promosi maksa*-ditimpuk-, konfliknya? Mending langsung dibaca aja deh, ^_^ Arigato yaaa...

^0^

**The Deception**

Kimimaro menatap layar komputernya lama sekali, mencoba menuliskan kalimat pertamanya dalam aplikasi pengolah kata yang paling banyak digunakan orang di seluruh dunia ini, ia mencoba menggali dasar-dasar ide yang biasanya selalu muncul dengan mudah dalam otaknya, bagaimanapun ia sudah cukup lama menunda penulisan novel perdananya karena disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di situs berita online, ia dituntut untuk mendapatkan paling tidak 3 berita dalam sehari, alhasil ia pun kadang hanya mendapatkan berita tidak penting seperti penyanyi terkenal yang tengah menghabiskan waktunya untuk belanja oleh-oleh di suatu tempat pariwisata di Konoha, atau berita tentang acara bersih-bersih rumah yang dilakukan oleh artis opera sabun yang pura-pura rajin.

Paling tidak situsnya selalu ada berita terbaru dari para selebritis, dan yang terparah adalah bahwa terkadang ia harus mengubur ide-ide novelnya karena bentrok dengan kegiatannya memburu berita.

"Sial.." Desah Kimimaro, ia mengusap puncak kepalanya hingga ke tengkuknya dengan frustasi, bagaimanapun ia harus mendapatkan berita besar, ia tahu satu berita besar akan membuat tugasnya menjadi lebih ringan, ia jadi punya lebih banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan novelnya.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan!" Kata Kimimaro, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menyambar ranselnya.

^0^

Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, ia bereaksi agak berlebihan ketika melihat Sasuke tidak memakai apa-apa kecuali selembar handuk yang dibebatkan di sekeliling pinggulnya, ia tetap tampak tampan meski tidak berdandan dan hanya berbalut handuk.

"Jangan ngiler lagi." Kata Sasuke sarkastik.

"Siapa yang ngiler?! Lagipula kenapa kau tidak mandi di.." Kata Sakura, ia menahan wajahnya agar tidak berubah merah. "Ah sudahlah! Kenapa kau tidak pakai celana saja sih? Kimimaro bisa salah sangka tahu!"

"Celanaku sudah kotor, memangnya aku harus terus memakainya sampai gatal-gatal?"

"Terserah apa katamu Tuan muda! Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke kamarmu sebelum aku berfikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Dasar otak mesum." Komentar Sasuke di sela-sela aksinya menutup pintu kamar Sakura, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi Sasuke.

"Hoi Sasuke!" Sakura mengetuk pintu Sasuke dan menjeblak pintunya begitu saja, ia tahu Sasuke ada di dalam, benar saja. Sasuke tengah mengamati pohon besar di depan jendelanya, mungkin memandang burung-burung kecil yang berkicauan.

Sakura mendekatinya dan berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, pipinya agak memerah menyadari bahwa Sasuke hanya memakai celana kolor. Sakura agak heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jadi sering tidak pakai baju –wajar sih, ini kan musim panas-, ia mengerling beberapa potong sandwich yang dibawanya di atas piring untuk Sasuke.

"Aku membawakanmu sandwich." Kata Sakura ragu-ragu. "Aku tahu kau lapar."

Sasuke masih diam.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu kema.."

Sakura tak sempat mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya karena ia sudah diinterupsi oleh hal yang paling tak diduganya, matanya terbelalak seketika setelah Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak lembut di tengkuk Sakura dan bibirnya yang dingin menyapu bibir Sakura, Sakura merasakan sensasi elektrikal yang belum pernah dirasakannya, ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman lembut Sasuke yang terasa manis sekali.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan ketika bibir mereka berdua sudah terpisah, ia memandang Sasuke yang tengah melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura tak tahu musti bicara apa, ia tampak terguncang sekaligus bingung.

"Kumaafkan.." Kata Sasuke menyeringai, segera saja tamparan keras menghampiri pipi pemuda berambut ebony ini.

"Brengsek!" Sakura menjerit sejadi-jadinya, ia terlihat sangat marah dan kecewa hingga menghambur keluar kamar, ia membanting pintunya sebelum Sasuke sempat mengejarnya.

^0^

Sasuke tampak frustasi dan melampiaskannya dengan meninju tembok kamarnya hingga tangannya berdarah dan lebam. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan hingga ia sampai senekad itu dan mencium Sakura, Salahnya kah kalau ia jadi tak terkendali setiap kali Sakura berada dalam radius 1 meter dengannya? salahnya kah kalau ia masih punya sedikit rasa gengsi dan tak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari ' menciumnya dengan bernafsu lalu pura-pura kalau ia hanya main-main saja.'? Jadi siapa yang musti disalahkan? Sakura yang membuatnya lupa diri atau dirinya yang terlalu 'tinggi' hingga tak mau merendahkan sedikit saja egonya untuk meraih Sakura.

"Sial!"

^0^

Sakura lagi-lagi berjalan limbung ke kampusnya, ingin rasanya ia berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas kuliahnya yang padat dan bisa pulang ke kampung halaman, melupakan sejenak masalah-masalahnya dan melepas kekesalannya karena kejadian menyebalkan yang harus ia alami pagi-pagi sekali, rasanya belum genap satu jam mereka berbaikan dan mulai saling bicara lagi, tapi Sasuke sudah merusaknya kembali dengan tingkah kurang ajarnya. Oke, Sakura tak bisa menampik kalau ia memang mulai menyukai Sasuke, ia bahkan bahagia sekali ketika Sasuke menciumnya.

Tapi, tak bisakah Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik? Tak bisakah ia mengakui kalau ia menciumnya karena ia memang menyukainya dengan tulus –bukan untuk membayar permintaan maafnya-, benar-benar brengsek! Kekesalan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala nenek Chiyo juga ikut-ikutan memarahinya, nenek Chiyo merasa sangat terganggu dengan kucing yang -menurut teori nenek Chiyo- adalah kucing Sakura yang mengganggunya sepanjang malam dengan mencakar dan memanjati pohon raksasa di depan jendela nenek Chiyo, ia juga memprotes karena kucing Sakura juga terus-menerus berada di depan jendelanya pagi-pagi sekali. Nenek Chiyo jadi tidak bisa keluar untuk menyapu halaman dan lain-lain.

"Sakura." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan, Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sai tengah tersenyum padanya, biasanya kalau Sai menyapanya berarti Sai sedang mencari Ino atau ingin bicara tentang Ino.

"Kau lihat Ino tidak?" Kata Sai yang kini tampak berwajah cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu Sai, mungkin masih di kelas." Kata Sakura, ia mengedarkan pandangan dan mencari-cari sosok Ino.

"Begitu ya." Kata Sai tampak seperti bicara sendiri. "Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya lagi, sampai jumpa Sakura."

"Ya Sa.. eh, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menelponnya?"

"Sudah kucoba berkali-kali." Kata Sai. "Sudah ya, bye!"

"Bye!"

Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia merasa hari ini adalah hari yang paling buruk.

^0^

Sakura memaksa kedua matanya agar tetap terbuka, dengan sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk bergumul dengan bantal dan selimutnya alih-alih mengerjakan essai panjang dari Kakashi Hatake yang harus ia kumpulkan besok pagi, ia tidak tahu di masa kuliah masih ada sistem diktator yang memaksa dosen untuk menghukum muridnya yang melamun sepanjang 60 menit di waktu kuliahnya.

Ia bersyukur sudah tidak ada hukuman seperti berdiri di pojok kelas sampai pelajaran berakhir atau lari keliling lapangan karena dianggap kurang disiplin atau tidak menghormati sang dosen, yeah.. setidaknya Sakura tidak perlu mengulangi masa-masa buruk itu kembali.

Sakura menelaah kembali tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi padanya, ia menggeleng dan merasa heran kenapa Kakashi memberinya tugas untuk menulis essai tentang hal-hal metafisika yang bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan mata kuliah yang diampunya, seperti 'Mengapa kita diciptakan?', 'Apa tujuan dari penciptaan kita?' dan hal-hal lain tentang filsafat yang bahkan tidak Sakura mengerti.

"Yeah, seharusnya soalnya diganti dengan 'Mengapa Tuhan harus menciptakan dosen menyebalkan seperti Kakashi?' "

"MEOOOWW!" Shota mengeong keras sekali dan mengusap-usapkan kepala abu-abunya ke kaki Sakura, Sakura menarik kakinya karena tidak bisa menahan sensasi geli yang merambatinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan sekarang Shota, aku sedang sibuk! Aku tidak mau Kakashi memberiku tugas tambahan yang lebih berat." Kata Sakura, Shota berhenti mengusapkan kepalanya dan memilih mengeong ke arah jendela.

"Kau mau keluar lagi?" Kata Sakura. "Kali ini jangan dulu, nanti nenek Chiyo marah lagi dan malah akan mengusir kita.."

"Meoow" Shota mengeong manja ketika Sakura akhirnya mengangkatnya dan memeluknya dengan lembut. "Jangan ribut ya Shota, nanti malah mengganggu Tuan muda di kamar sebelah!"

Sakura memandang sebal ke dinding pembatas antara kamarnya dengan kamar Sasuke, agak merasa bersalah karena menamparnya keras sekali, ia seharusnya tak perlu semarah itu. Tapi perbuatannya itu benar-benar susah untuk dimaafkan -wajah Sakura bersemu merah- ciuman pertamanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa menurutnya ciumannya itu cuma main-main saja? Apa ia tidak peduli dengan perasaan Sakura? Sasuke baru saja membuat Sakura melambung tinggi sekali sebelum akhirnya ia membuatnya terjatuh kembali dengan keras.

Sakura menyerah, matanya benar-benar tak bisa lagi mentolerir kantuk yang menyerangnya, ia bisa mengerjakannya lagi besok pagi sebelum kuliah, pikirnya, ia akhirnya mematikan lampunya dan menghenyakkan diri di kasurnya yang hangat dan empuk.

^0^

Sakura masih terkantuk-kantuk ketika membuka jendela kamarnya, dengan senyum mengembang merasakan sejuknya angin pagi yang menyusup masuk melalui jendelanya, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati langit dan pohon raksasa di depan kamarnya, nenek Chiyo sering sekali mempermasalahkan pohon ini. Dimulai dari dahan-dahannya yang mencuat kesana-kemari, daunnya yang kelewat lebat hingga kalau musim gugur tiba akan memberinya tenaga ekstra untuk mengumpulkan daun-daunnya, pohonnya yang dihuni banyak sekali binatang dan serangga-serangga yang -menurutnya- sangat mengganggu, dan yang terakhir adalah masalah kucing yang sering memanjat disitu.

Sakura heran kenapa nenek Chiyo selalu mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil -tidak penting- dan ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir dengan kekesalan Sakura.

Sakura menghirup udara pagi yang menentramkan lalu menghembuskannya lagi pelan-pelan, ia tersenyum memandangi burung-burung kecil yang mencicit di sarangnya, mungkin menanti induknya untuk memberi makan, lalu ketika Sakura akan berbalik dan menyiapkan sarapan ia mendengar suara gemerisik yang lumayan keras hingga membuatnya tak jadi berbalik.

Sekilas ia melihat sesuatu yang berkilat seperti mata di antara dedaunan yang lebat, Sakura terus mengamatinya hingga seekor tupai meloncat dari dalamnya, kemudian melompati dahan satu ke dahan yang lain.

"Dasar tupai! Mengagetkan saja.."

^0^

Itachi Uchiha tampak tenang memandang jalanan yang dilaluinya, meskipun demikian ekspresi tersembunyinya tetap saja tersirat secara bias, pantulan wajah tampannya tampak diawasi secara intensif oleh Asuma melalui kaca spion di sebelah kanannya, Asuma tahu bahwa Itachi tengah memikirkan adiknya.

Asuma tahu betul sifat majikannya ini, ia mempunyai tekad baja dan terkenal sangat pintar, kedua fakta tersebut menggelitik naluri Asuma. Mengingat kelihaian Itachi yang sulit ditandingi itu, Sasuke terkesan sangat sembrono kabur dari Itachi begitu saja, meskipun Sasuke juga hampir sama jeniusnya dengan Itachi, tapi tekad Itachi lebih kuat. Asuma mempunyai firasat bahwa Itachi akan menghadapi kesulitan yang cukup berarti dari Sasuke.

Mereka melalui jalan setapak yang sepi dari keriuhan kendaraan lain, masih saling diam.

"Kau yakin Asuma?" Kata Itachi kemudian, mata merahnya menatap Asuma, mata yang mengintimidasi itu membuat Asuma merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi kepolisian.

"Saya yakin informan itu bisa dipercaya." Kata Asuma, ia sesekali melihat ekspresi wajah Itachi melalui spionnya, dan hal ini malah membuat Asuma tambah tidak tenang.

"Dia tampak punya maksud lain." Kata Itachi kemudian, ia menatap Asuma lagi. "Sebaiknya lebih berhati-hati terhadapnya."

"Baik Tuan."

^0^

Sakura berlari menuruni undakan tangga dengan kecepatan luar biasa, jaketnya berkibar ke belakang dan sebelah kakinya tidak memakai sepatu, mulutnya masih menggigit sepotong roti selai yang baru separo makan dan tangan kanannya menenteng sepatunya sementara tangan kirinya tengah memencet nomor 1212.

"Halo! Aku pesan taksi! Point Road nomor 34 ya! harus sudah sampai kurang dari 2 menit!" Sakura langsung memutuskan sambungannya dan berlari lebih cepat lagi, dalam keadaan seperti ini ia berharap bahwa ia menempati lantai satu, ia juga menyempatkan diri mengutuk Kakashi di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah roti yang ia jejalkan begitu saja. Ia tidak akan seterlambat ini jikalau Kakashi tidak memberinya tugas sebanyak ini, ia sudah sampai di lantai paling bawah dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Dalam larinya Sakura sekilas berpapasan dengan lelaki tampan yang sepertinya terlihat familiar, sekilas mereka saling bertatapan, emerald bertemu crimson. Sakura merasa merinding menatap mata itu, ia lalu tak memikirkannya lagi ketika ia sudah masuk taksinya yang tiba cepat sekali.

"Telat lagi?" Kata suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Sakura.

"Shikamaru!" Kata Sakura senang, ia tahu Shikamaru akan menyelamatkannya saat ini. Dengan rekor dikejar polisi paling tidak 10 kali dalam sehari dan 9 diantaranya selalu berhasil lolos dan berkelit, Sakura tahu ia akan tiba dengan tepat waktu di kelas Kakashi Hatake.

"Aku senang kau yang mengantarku!"

"Aku tidak akan mengecawakanmu Sakura." Balas Shikamaru, ia menyeringai dan matanya berkilat menyeramkan. "Pegangan yang erat!"

^0^

Sakura memegangi perutnya yang keram karena berlari-lari menuju kelasnya di gedung paling ujung dan di lantai 3 pula, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia berpapasan dengan beberapa rekannya di organisasi kampus, Sakura berusaha tersenyum dan menyapa mereka.

"Hai Temari! Kankurou!" Sapa Sakura.

Temari dan Kankurou tidak menjawab, mereka malah memandangnya dengan sinis dan mengejek.

Sakura merasa heran dan menganggap mungkin Temari dan Kankurou sedang buru-buru atau sedang dalam mood yang buruk, jadi ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan perjalanannya ke kelas.

"Sakura!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menunggu Tenten yang berlari kecil menyusulnya.

"Ada apa Tenten? Apa ada berita tentang bencana alam?" Kata Sakura karena ia melihat Tenten ngos-ngosan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk koran yang dipegangnya.

"Baca ini!" Kata Tenten menyodorkan koran yang dipegangnya pada Sakura.

Sakura membuka korannya dan mendelik melihat headline yang memuat foto dua orang yang sedang berciuman dan satu foto lagi adalah foto gadis berambut pink yang sedang tersenyum. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika melihat judul headline yang dicetak dengan huruf besar-besar "SKANDAL PERCINTAAN SASUKE UCHIHA DENGAN MAHASISWI UNIVERSITAS KONOHA!"

_*T__o Be Continued*_

A/N: GYAAAHH! Semangat masa muda berkibar! *Pose Nice Guy!*-ditimpuk-, chap ini adalah chap tercepat yang saia bikin 'dalam kurung' The Deception, disini juga udah mulai konfliknya, mungkin keliatan gak kompleks ya? Tapi yasudlah..

just Enjoy.. ^_^

Akhir kata: review yaa.. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

The Deception

Bales review dulu ^_^ ;

Chiwe-SasuSaku: Yoi.. udah diapdet! Wah.. sampe merit? Hmm *sok2 mikir*-dichidori-, mungkin bakalan panjang kalo sampe mereka nikah.. tapi liat aja deh.. nanti saia pikirin lagi, ^_^V Pisss...

Ruki_ya_cH: Hmm.. kimimaro kasian juga yah.. dikecam terus *disambit tulang* Kimimaro berkata: Ini kan gara2 author aneh ini! –Author kabur*

NN: Kamu mau digosipin sama Sasu? Langkahin dulu mayat Sakura *dibogem mentah!*, hehe.. shannaro!!

Mayura: Ah.. aku juga speechless nih.. hehe.. arigatou! ^_^

Nurimut-chan: Wokehh! Adegan romantis akan ditambah *halah*, tapi adegannya sama saia yach..*dibogem Saku*, wekekek..

Green YupiCandy-chan : Namanya juga paparazzi, pasti nyolong adegan yang pas donk.. hehe..

Hanaruppi: Jangan salahkan saia, Saskay emang baru beli kolor baru gambar pahlawan bertopeng, jadi dipake terus deh.. *di amaterasu* haha.. tupai apa bukan ya? Pertanyaan kamu akan dijawab di chap2 selanjutnya.. ^_^

Furu-Pyon: Wokeeh!! ^_^

Lauselle Cake E Granzchesta: Saskay emang senengnya pake kolor, soalnya kalo pake sarung sering dikira mo ronda*dichidori*.. Saskay sengaja tak bikin OOC, soale dia susah banget dibikin gak OOC *alah alesan* hehe.. Arigatou..

Hehe: Arigatou.. Ini udah di apdet secepat yang saia bisa.. ^_^

Hiryuka Nishimori: Arigatou.. pertanyaan kamu akan segera terjawab.. ^_^, nyang penting ikutin terus yaaww..

Konan: Kimimaro : Damn! I'm so good looking!*disambit karna gak nyambung* hihe..

UchiHaruno Sasusaku: Okayy.. ini sudah di apdet.. Sasu emang nepsongan*di chidori*, hyaah.. ^_^

Akira-chan/Akira Kirasawa: Waw.. endingnya Sasusaku ya? Ikutin aja terus yah.. hehe..

Uchiha akane(keponakan sasu): Saia juga suka Sasu yang lagi mengkhawatirken Saku.. co cwit.. hehe.., betul banget! Sasusaku is the best!

Uchiha Nata-chan: Wah, Itachi bukan mo jemput Sasu, tapi jemput aku.. *ditimpukin duit*, hehe.. enjoy ^_^

**The Deception**

**Chapter 6**

Sakura mencoba memastikan kembali headline Koran yang dipegangnya itu benar adanya, jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali melihat foto dirinya dan Sasuke –yang tidak pakai baju- berciuman mesra, di sebelah foto itu ada foto Sakura yang tengah tersenyum –dan sepertinya diambil secara diam-diam--. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Sakura menarik nafas berat dan mengumpulkan keberanian dalam dirinya untuk kembali membaca artikel yang tertulis,

SKANDAL PERCINTAAN SASUKE UCHIHA DENGAN MAHASISWI UNIVERSITAS KONOHA

"Misteri hilangnya Sasuke Uchiha (19 tahun) akhirnya terkuak, setelah menghilang secara misterius selama 1 bulan, kini ia muncul dengan gebrakan yang tak kalah mengagetkan. Aktor tampan yang sudah membintangi puluhan judul film ini dikabarkan telah kabur bersama wanita yang dipacarinya, mereka tinggal bersama dalam sebuah rumah sederhana yang jauh dari kesan 'Uchiha', diduga Sasuke memutuskan meninggalkan kakaknya karena hubungannya dengan sang gadis tidak mendapat restu. Meskipun Itachi Uchiha tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, namun wawancara yang sudah beberapa kali dilakukan mengindikasikan makna implisit yang ia sampaikan secara langsung.

Sakura Haruno (19 tahun), Gadis cantik berambut merah muda ini diketahui tengah menjalani pendidikan di Universitas Konoha, namanya tiba-tiba saja melejit setelah hubungannya dengan Sasuke mencuat ke publik, tak perlu waktu lama bagi mahasiswi UK ini untuk menjadi buruan wartawan, namun Sakura selalu menghindar ketika hendak dikonfirmasi.

Selama ini Sasuke Uchiha memang sering sekali digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita-wanita cantik, namun gosip itu menguap seiring berjalannya waktu, dan bukti foto rasanya sudah tak mungkin bisa disangkal, kami mewawancarai beberapa tetangga yang kebetulan tinggal di dekat rumah Sasuke Uchiha, sumber yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya ini bercerita tentang hubungan rahasia Sasuke dan Sakura;

"Mereka memang jarang keluar bersama, Sasuke terkesan anti-sosial dan selalu sangat tertutup, namun hubungannya dengan Sakura nampak sangat mesra." Katanya.

Hubungan mereka memang sedang hangat-hangatnya, mereka terlihat berciuman sangat mesra, mungkin mereka akan menjadi pasangan paling kontroversial tahun ini. "

~0~

Sakura berdiri mematung, ia hampir saja merobek koran yang sudah tak berbentuk di genggamannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kemarahannya membuncah, tidak! Ini tidak benar!

"Sakura?" Tenten menyentuh lengan Sakura yang masih bergetar hebat, ia sempat khawatir ketika Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun, namun ia lega ketika Sakura mulai membuka suaranya.

"Tidak Tenten! Ini tidak benar! Ini tidak seperti yang terlihat.." Kata Sakura terbata-bata, ia tidak memandang Tenten.

"Apa benar Sasuke tinggal satu rumah denganmu?"

"Tid.." Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkannya, ia tahu ia tak bisa membantahnya, ia dan Sasuke memang tinggal dalam satu rumah, semua penghuni rumah nenek Chiyo tentu saja tinggal bersama bukan? Ini yang dinamakan mengontrak rumah?! Jadi apa salahnya dengan itu? bukankah meskipun mereka tinggal dalam satu bangunan bukan berarti mereka kumpul kebo.

"Ya, tapi jangan salah paham dulu Tenten, aku dan Sasuke sama sekali tak ada hubungan apapun! Kami cuma tinggal bersebelahan, tidak tinggal dalam satu ruangan!" Kata Sakura, ia memegangi dahinya dengan frustasi sementara tangan kirinya meremas koran yang baru saja merusak nama baiknya dan mungkin –sebentar lagi- akan merusak hidupnya.

Tenten memandangnya dan tampak iba, ia berkata ragu-ragu.

"Kau harus mengkonfirmasinya Sakura."

Sakura menunduk lesu, ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan terlibat sejauh ini, mulanya ia hanya bermaksud menolong Sasuke yang tersesat dan kehabisan uang, ia membantunya mengambilkan uang Sasuke, memasakkan makanan untuknya, dan lalu semua berjalan dengan sendirinya, mereka semakin akrab meskipun seringkali bertengkar dan saling mengejek. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akibatnya akan separah ini, kini semua mahasiswa di UK –baca: semua orang di Konoha- mengira dirinya tinggal serumah dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura merasakan lututnya bergetar hebat, ia mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk menopang tubuhnya, ia akhirnya bersandar pada tembok yang paling dekat dengannya, Tenten masih memandanginya.

"Bagaimana malammu Haruno? Panas?"

Sakura mendongak dan melihat Hidan tengah menyeringai dan mencela memandangnya, ia bersama kedua temannya, Konan dan Kakuzu.

"Kami pikir suaramu yang paling keras saat menentang 'tinggal bersama' kemarin, sekarang malah kau yang 'mempromosikan' kumpul kebo.."

"Lucu sekali, mungkin sebentar lagi dia bakal berkoar-koar menentang seks bebas."

"Yeah.. dia kan memang dulu menentangnya.."

"Dulu.."

"Jangan ganggu dia!" Tenten berdiri di depan Sakura dan melotot ke arah Hidan yang malah semakin mentertawakannya.

"Tak perlu kau bela dia Tenten, lihat saja wajahnya.. dia cuma pura-pura polos kan?" Kata Konan mengejek, Sakura masih diam memandang mereka.

"Jangan-jangan dia bisa di booking!"

"PLAK!"

Satu tamparan keras di wajah Hidan, Hidan memegangi pipinya yang terasa pedas dan mendelik pada Tenten, Tenten tak kalah garang mendelik padanya. Hidan memandangnya berang dan tampak ingin membalasnya dengan menjambak kedua cepol Tenten, tapi diurungkannya, ia tampak masih shock.

"Sudah kubilang jaga mulut kotormu!"

^0^

Itachi Uchiha menatap adiknya yang tengah bersandar di tembok kamarnya tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun, masih ngotot tidak mau pulang dan masih melanjutkan aksi bungkamnya yang sudah berjalan selama hampir setengah jam. Itachi sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk membuatnya tertarik ataupun untuk 'menakutinya' sedikit supaya ia mau pulang, Itachi merayunya dengan dalih bahwa ia akan sedikit melonggarkan kuasa kontrak dirinya atas adiknya, lalu membebaskannya memilih pasangan yang ia sukai dan meminimalisir jadwal shootingnya, hasilnya? Nihil.

Mungkin memang percuma saja membujuknya secara baik-baik, Sasuke punya sifat yang benar-benar keras kepala dan harus ia akui, ia mirip sekali dengannya.

"Sasuke, kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu.." Kata Itachi, ia melangkah dan ikut bersandar pada tembok di sebelah Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa terus begini, aku berjanji tidak akan memaksakan kehendak apapun terhadapmu, sekarang semua terserah padamu oke?"

Sasuke menunduk memandang kakaknya yang kini sejengkal lebih pendek darinya, agak jengah dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

"Otou san dan Oka san pasti sedih kalau melihat kita terus saja berselisih." Kata Itachi lagi, Sasuke kembali memandang tembok dan mengacuhkan Itachi, ia tahu Sasuke paling malas kalau Itachi mulai menghubung-hubungkan masalah mereka dengan orang tuanya. Itachi menghela nafas pelan dan memandang putus asa pada Asuma yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Sas.."

"Siapa yang memberitahu tempat tinggalku?"

"Kami menyelidiki tempat tinggalmu lewat ATM yang kau gunakan." Kata Asuma, Sasuke tidak memandangnya.

"Katakan siapa yang memberitahu tempat tinggalku!"

"BRAAK!!"

"TEMEEEE!!"

Asuma mendelik memandang laki-laki berambut duren mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke seenak jidatnya, ia berlari cepat sekali dan hampir menabrak Sasuke yang tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, ia mengerem kakinya tepat ketika kepalanya hampir membentur kepala Sasuke, ia tampak tak punya beban sama sekali setelah menerobos masuk dan berteriak seakan-akan dunia ini mau kiamat.

"Dobe!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran, bukan karena ia datang tiba-tiba dan berteriak-teriak, tetapi lebih kepada penampilannya yang benar-benar mencolok, ia memakai topi bowler berwarna merah muda, memakai kacamata hitam berbentuk hati, dan jaket hitam ketat yang panjangnya sampai menutupi lututnya. Naruto tampak seperti seorang nenek tua yang sedang mencari puddle nya yang hilang.

"Kau ini kenapa Dobe?"

"Itachi menelponku 3 jam yang lalu untuk ikut membujukmu, sebenarnya aku sudah akan menyusulnya langsung! Tapi aku terus-menerus dikejar wartawan dan -tebak apa yang kulihat di koran pagi langgananku!"

"Katalog untuk nenekmu?"

"Bukan..! Apa maksudm.. AH! LIHAT SAJA SENDIRI!"

^0^

Sasuke membuka koran yang disodorkan Naruto sementara Itachi dan Asuma mendekat ke sebelah Sasuke untuk ikut membacanya, jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang sekali dan darahnya serasa naik ke kepalanya ketika melihat headline koran yang berada di genggaman tangannya, halaman depannya memuat foto dirinya dengan Sakura yang tengah berciuman mesra, seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. Judulnya yang sangat memprovokasi dan sepertinya berniat menghancurkan nama baiknya.

"Sasuke, kau? Apa benar ini kau?"

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat wajah Itachi yang sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya, oke! Mungkin lebih parah! Karena ia tampak membatu di atas tempatnya berdiri dan membuka menutupkan mulutnya, persis seperti ikan di dalam aquarium. Meski akhirnya ia membuka suara dengan tersendat-sendat.

"S.. Siapa gadis ini?"

"Koran ini bilang, gadis ini tinggal bersama denganmu!" Kata Naruto menuntut penjelasan, ia masih memakai topi bowler dan jaket ketatnya. "Apa benar kalian sudah menikah?"

"Menikah?" Itachi tampak shock.

"Jangan sembarangan Dobe!"

Sasuke masih memandangi koran yang dipegangnya, geram dengan semua yang ditulisnya dan semua fitnah yang ditujukan padanya dan Sakura, ia bisa menerima senua pemberitaan jelek tentang dirinya selama ini, tapi tidak untuk yang ini! hubungannya yang belum pasti dengan Sakura di ekspos habis-habisan dan ini benar-benar merugikan dirinya –terutama Sakura-, ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa jadi terlibat sejauh ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan pada Sakura nantinya.

Ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Sakura, ia terlalu banyak menyeret Sakura dalam masalahnya. Dan sekarang ini balasannya?

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini Sasuke!"

"Ini tidak seperti yang terlihat!" Kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau dengar lagi, sebaiknya kau jelaskan di rumah.." Kata Itachi, ia menyambar jaketnya di gantungan kayu dan memakainya kembali, ia melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan "kau harus menurut!".

Oke, Sasuke benci sikap skeptis Itachi! Sesekali dengarkan penjelasan orang lain, jangan asal menyalahkan!

"Sasuke.." Suara gadis yang sangat dikenalnya bergetar meneriakkan namanya, mata Sasuke bertemu dengan mata emerald paling indah yang pernah ia lihat, si pemilik mata emerald menatapnya gamang. Ia berpegangan pada pinggiran pintu dan menatap Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto dan Asuma secara bergantian.

Sesaat mereka berempat menunggu sang gadis untuk berkata lagi, tapi ia tidak melakukannya, Sakura berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke dan menatap matanya dengan sedih.

"Sakura.."

"Sasuke.. kau.. kita.."

"Jadi kau Sakura ya?" Kata Naruto, matanya yang biru cemerlang menatap Sakura penuh tanda tanya. "Apa yang diberitakan disini benar adanya?"

Sakura menatap Naruto sesaat, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tetap saja kau sudah mencemarkan nama baik Sasuke." Kata Itachi, ia menatap Sakura dengan mata crimson yang mengintimidasi. "Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Jangan menyalahkannya!" Bentak Sasuke, ia menatap Itachi dengan pandangan memperingatkan. "Aku yang mencium Sakura, dan seseorang –entah siapa- rupanya berhasil mengambil gambar saat kami- aku menciumnya.. dan dalam hal ini, Sakura lah yang dirugikan!"

Itachi tampak agak terkejut, Asuma melongo mendengarnya dan Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan 'Wah ternyata Sasuke bisa mencium seorang gadis!'.

"Jadi.. menurutmu, siapa yang melakukannya?" Kata Naruto, ia mencopot jaket dan topinya karena sudah merasa kepanasan.

Sasuke menggeleng, ia tidak pernah menyangka ada paparazzi yang mengetahui tempat tinggalnya dan sekaligus menemukan spot yang bagus untuk memotretnya. Dalam hal ini ia hanya bisa menduga, sang paparazzi adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

"Kimimaro.."

"Siapa Kimimaro?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh!" Kata Sakura, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memperingatkan.

"Tidak ada yang mengetahui tempat tinggal dan letak kamarku selain dia."

"Kau tidak punya bukti." Kata Sakura.

"Bukankah sudah sangat jelas?" Kata Sasuke. "Dia seorang wartawan gosip dan ia tahu benar saat harus bertindak dan mendapatkan berita yang menghebohkan."

"Kimimaro tidak seperti itu.."

"Hadapilah Sakura.., dia seperti itu!"

"Tidak!"

"Eh Teme! Kimimaro siapa?"

Sasuke mengacuhkannya, ia masih menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menantang.

"Aku akan mencari dan menanyainya!" Kata Sasuke, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan nada dalam suaranya menyiratkan seolah-olah ia akan menghabisinya.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia diam selama beberapa saat, ia mendengar nafas Sakura yang tersengal-sengal dan suaranya yang bergetar karena menangis, ia tidak percaya! Sakura membela orang yang sudah mengkhianatinya dan menyalahkannya atas tindakan yang akan ia lakukan untuk menuntut keadilan untuk dirinya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" Kata Sakura, ia tampaknya sudah menangis.

"Jadi sebenarnya mana yang benar?" Tanya Naruto bingung, ia memandang Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

Sasuke berbalik dan melewati Sakura tanpa memandangnya, ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan berkata pelan.

"Ayo pulang, Itachi.."

_To Be Continued~_

A/N: Gyaaahhh! -Pose Nice Guy beraksi!*Rock Lee Addicted* -diganyang!*, hyah.. Gomenn, chap ini agak molor dibanding yang kemarin.. alasannya? Gak penting kayaknya diomongin disini.. *ditimpuk*-sapa juga yg mau tau?!-, hehe.. yang jelas saia enjoy menulis fic ini.. specially –apaan tuh?- kalo anda sudi me review.. ^_^

Last words: Review yaaa…


	7. Chapter 7

Yosh.. Bales review dulu..^_^

Green Yupicandychan

Gomen baru apdet, hope u liked this chap..

Furu-pyon

Arigatou.. ^_^

thanx y dah review..

Ruki-ya

Di chap ini Kimimaro muncul, silahkan kalo mau ditonjok*ditimpuk tulang-belulang*, hehe.. Thanx y dah ripiuw..

Chariot330 dimakan kodok

ya ampun penname kmu lucu skalee.. Hehe.., yap! Disini bakal ketahuan spa yg salah.. Cekidot.. ^o^

pick-a-doo

Haha.. Oke! Dilanjutkan!

Ayam love Jidat

*nutup telinga pake tangan* haha.. Langsung baca aja ya..

Thanx dah review..

Hehe

Oke deh Hehe-chan! :D.. Thanx y dah review..

Shiho Kazuki

Haha.. Yang penting jangan kyak skandal century yg akhirnya gk jelas itu*curhat*, rate M? Jangan ah.. Saskay gk cocok klo trlalu mesum*dichidori*, hehe.. Thnx y dah review.. ^w^

Nakamura Kumiko

arigatou ya.. ^_^

nasib Saku? Ada disini! Ada disini*disumpel*, hehe.. Thanx y dah review..

Chiwe-sasusaku

Gomen lama apdet.. Semua pertanyaan kamu da disini.. Chekidout.. ^_^

UchiHaruno Sasusaku

Gomen baru apdet.. Jangan salahkan Sasu tapi salahkanlah Naruto*dirasengan* naru:apa hubunganny sama gw?* hehe.. Thanx y dah review.. Enjoy.. ^_^

orihime faatin aikogaara

itulah gambaran dunia infotainment di dunia.. Hehe*sotoy*, chap 7 is here.. Gomen kalau lama..

Hanaruppi

Slamat dataang*hug**ditampol*, hoho.. pertanyaan kamu akan trjawab di chap ini, monggooh... *jawa mode on*, hoho.. Thanx y dah ripiuw.. ^o^

Princess Mikaia

Makasih jempolnya*fb mode on*, cup cup jangan nangis.. *menyodorkan permen* hehe.. Chap 7 is here.. Hope u liked it.. ^_^

Shinomori Naomi

Kebanyakan wrtawan gosip mang gitu.. Hehe.. Sasu kan emang cuek, makanya gak punya pacar*dichidori* Sasuke:yang penting fangirl gw banyak!* hehe.. Gomen baru apdet.. Hope u liked this chapter..

Aira akachi

Oke deh.. ! Hope u liked it.. ^_^

Megumi Kisai

Waduh.. Jadi makin banyak yang benci kimimaro*kabur dari serbuan tulang-belulang*, Thanks y dah review..

Uchiha Nata-chan

Haha.. Naruto mang aneh*dirasengan**Naruto:kan kamu yg bkin aq jadi aneh!* hoho.. *evil laught*, hehe.. Pertanyaan kamu dijawab di chap ini.. ^_^.. Cekidot..

Diindaa

Hehe.. Arigatou.. Sasu kan emang aslinya agresif*di amaterasu*, hoho.. Hope u liked this chapter.. ^o^

Nakamura miharu-chan

oke! Dilanjutkan*hormat pramuka*.. ^o^

hope u liked it..

Risle-coe

hoho.. Gak papa kok, ^o^.. Thank you yach.. Tadinya saia males bgt ngetiknya,*alasannya ada di bawah*, tpi akhirnya saia lanjutin lagi.. InsyaAllah akn sya tamatkan kok.. Hehe.. Thanks y dh review.. ^o^

Inuzuka ino

Makasih.. Hope u liked it.. ^o^

Nakamura Kumiko-chan

hoho.. Sasu emang nepsongan*chidori*, gomen lama apdetnya.. Hope u liked it.. ^o^

Sora chand

gomeen lama bgt apdetnya.. Thanx y dah mo nungguin.. Hope u liked it.. ^o^

Mysticahime

Oke..! Thanx ya dh review.. Hope u liked it.. Enjoy ^o^

**The Deception**

"Kita pulang, Itachi.."

Sakura tampak shock mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke, ia memandangnya dengan nanar, ia ingin menangis lebih keras tapi tidak bisa, ia ingin memukul Sasuke sampai babak belur tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakkan, ia ingin berteriak memintanya jangan pergi tetapi tenggorokannya tercekat, yang bisa ia lakukan cuma diam, memandangnya dengan terisak-isak.

"Teme! Kau tega meninggalkannya sendirian?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia meraih ranselnya dan membawa beberapa barang seperlunya, tidak sekalipun memandang Sakura.

"Dia itu kan pacarmu, kenapa kau tega sekali?"

Sasuke meraih topinya dan memakainya sementara Naruto tampak kesal karena tidak mendapat tanggapan, ia bolak-balik mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kukira kau ini laki-laki sejati! Kau cuma bisa menciumnya ya?"

"Diam Dobe!" Kata Sasuke, ia tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan memakai sepatunya.

"Kau tidak melihatnya menangis?" Kata Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung, mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa saat, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menekuni sepatunya.

"Dia tidak menangisiku.." Kata Sasuke, ia telah selesai memakai sepatu dan serta-merta berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, ia menghela nafas pelan dan memandang Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Ayo Sasuke.." Kata Itachi.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih terisak, tidak memandangnya ataupun mengatakan sesuatu, sesaat Sasuke terlihat akan berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu tetapi diurungkannya.

Ia melangkah keluar kamar diikuti Itachi dan Asuma, Naruto masih tampak bingung mau melakukan apa tetapi kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berkata lirih.

"Maafkan dia, Sakura-chan.."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Naruto, ia melihat senyum paling tulus yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, Naruto nyengir dan menepuk pundaknya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi begitu Sasuke kembali untukmu!"

Naruto masih nyengir lebar, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kalau kau perlu sesuatu, telpon saja aku.." Kata Naruto, ia kemudian terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu dalam celananya, ia kemudian menarik dompetnya dan menyodorkan kartu namanya pada Sakura, Sakura menerimanya.

Naruto tersenyum dan melambai pada Sakura. "Sampai jumpa.."

Sakura masih diam dan tidak membalas lambaian Naruto, ia memandangi kartu nama yang diberikan Naruto, tidak jelas apa yang tertulis disitu, karena cetakannya terlihat buram dan berputar-putar. Hal terakhir yang Sakura lihat adalah sepasang mata hijau sapphire yang sangat dikenalnya, sebelum ia akhirnya terjatuh dalam gelombang ketidaksadaran.

^0^

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah poster besar dari seorang presiden timur tengah yang berwajah tenang, matanya yang coklat teduh mengingatkannya pada sosok kakeknya. Sakura memandang berkeliling dan langsung disuguhi berbagai macam kertas agenda yang tertempel di berbagai sisi tembok.

Matanya akhirnya terjatuh pada sosok laki-laki di pojok ruangan, ia tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Kimimaro-kun.." Kata Sakura, ia menyadari dirinya tertidur di ranjang Kimimaro.

Kimimaro mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Sakura, ia tampak agak terkejut. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau sudah sadar." Katanya, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memandang Sakura dengan cemas.

"Aku pingsan ya?" Tanya Sakura, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

Kimimaro mengambil segelas air dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura, Sakura menerimanya dan meminumnya.

"Kau pingsan di kamar Sasuke, aku berniat membawamu ke kamarmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan kuncinya di dalam tasmu." Kata Kimimaro.

Sakura tersenyum memandang Kimimaro. "Terima kasih.."

Kimimaro tersenyum lembut, tapi kemudian tampak agak cemas.

"Aku sudah mendengar berita mengenai kau dan Sasuke.."

"Aku percaya padamu." Kata Sakura, ia menyentuh sudut bibir Kimimaro yang terlihat lebam dan biru-biru. "Apa Sasuke yang memukulmu?"

Kimimaro tersenyum menenangkan, ia tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk. "Terima kasih.. karena sudah mempercayaiku"

Kelas Kakashi Hatake telah berakhir, Sakura merasa lebih lega karena tidak diberi tugas tambahan, meskipun selama 60 menit waktu kuliahnya ia habiskan dengan melamun dan sepertinya Kakashi –cukup- mengerti keadaan Sakura saat ini, ia seperti tidak mau menambah beban yang ditanggungnya menjadi lebih berat dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya dengan tugas tambahan yang biasanya rutin ia berikan.

Sakura merasa baik-baik saja meskipun digosipkan macam-macam, yang ia sesali adalah teman terbaiknya tidak mempercayainya, dan sekarang Sasuke brengsek meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Bangku-bangku di kelas berdecit keras karena bersinggungan dengan lantai yang licin ketika anak-anak di kelas mulai bangkit dari kursinya, semua anak di kelas mulai meninggalkan ruangan satu per satu, meskipun beberapa anak tampak berlama-lama dengan mengacak-acak tas yang dibawanya atau sekedar membereskan laptop mereka.

Akhirnya setelah semua anak meninggalkan ruangan –Ino meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menyapa Sakura- dan sekarang hanya ada Sai, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Kiba dan beberapa anak dari kelas lain yang mengikuti kuliah Kakashi di kelas ini.

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati mereka memandanginya dengan penasaran, Kiba bahkan sudah menyeret kursi di depan Sakura dan duduk menghadapnya, ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan memandang Sakura, ia juga tidak mau susah-susah menutupi wajah penasarannya.

"Tenten sudah menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui." Kata Kiba tanpa perlu ditanya. "Kami percaya kau tidak mungkin melakukan praktik kumpul kebo yang kau tentang habis-habisan."

"Terima kasih.." Kata Sakura pelan.

"Kau harus mencoba membersihkan nama baikmu." Kata anak perempuan dari kelas lain yang ia kenal bernama Tayuya, Sakura menyukainya kendati ia agak sombong.

"Jangan menghindar kalau ditanya wartawan TV, bantahanmu akan sangat menentukan hasilnya." Kata Sai.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu wartawan." Kata Sakura.

"Kau belum ketemu mereka? Tapi kenapa mereka menulis bahwa kau selalu menghindar kalau mau diwawancarai?"

"Kau tahu kan, dramatisasi dalam penulisan berita saat ini?" Kata Neji pada Tenten. "Mereka selalu melebih-lebihkan apa yang mereka tulis, fakta bisa dibolak-balik dengan mudah."

"Yeah, aku hampir lupa hal itu." Kata Tenten.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana baiknya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Sakura harus menemui Sasuke Uchiha, minta pertanggung jawaban untuk membersihkan namanya." Kata Tenten.

"Entahlah, apa sekarang aku masih peduli dengan itu." Kata Sakura.

Tenten dan Neji bertukar pandang.

"S.. Sakura-chan, kau tidak boleh putus asa.." Kata Hinata, sejenak ia tampak ragu-ragu tapi kemudian ia tersenyum meyakinkan. "Kau harus menyerukan kebenaran! Sakura yang aku kenal pasti akan melakukan hal itu."

Semua tahu simbiosis mutualisme antara paparazzi dengan harian selebritis, Laki-laki berambut perak ini tahu betul bagaimana memanfaatkannya, ditambah jiwa jurnalistik yang pernah dimilikinya dan pengalaman selama bertahun-tahun. Ia berhasil meraup keuntungan yang tak sedikit hanya dari bisnis ini, yang ia perlukan cuma kenekadan dan kesabaran. -dan kau akan mendapatkan lebih daripada sekedar uang-.

Sekarang, lelaki berambut perak ini tengah bersiap siaga di atas pohon besar yang 'cukup' baik untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia tahu, usahanya selama berminggu-minggu tak akan berjalan sia-sia, ia sudah lama mengincar Sasuke. Dan sekarang, setelah Sasuke pergi, ada objek lain bernama Sakura. Ia yakin, gadis Sasuke Uchiha tak kalah menarik untuk dijadikan sorotan dan -kalau ia beruntung- ada kemungkinan Sasuke akan kembali kesini dan menyuguhkan tontonan menarik.

Lelaki ini membenarkan posisi duduknya ketika kepala Sakura menyembul di jendela kamarnya. Gadis ini tampak murung, ia menopang dagunya dan memandang lurus ke tempatnya bersembunyi. Sakura kemudian menunduk dan menyentuh tanaman bunga di depannya, ia mengorek-orek bebatuan yang berjajar di pot mininya. Sakura mengambil satu batu yang cukup besar dan secepat kilat melemparkannya ke arah lelaki berambut perak ini. Malang baginya, responnya yang sudah lambat tak bisa menyelamatkannya, kepalanya terbentur batu dan membuat keseimbangannya hilang. Tangannya yang mencoba meraih dahan-dahan pohon terasa sia-sia, ia memejamkan matanya ketika tubuhnya jatuh membentur cabang-cabang kayu dan mendarat keras di atas tanah.

DUG

***

Sakura berlari secepat kilat menuju kebun belakang milik nenek Chiyo, ia melewati 3 anak tangga sekaligus dan bergerak antusias untuk menemui sang paparazzi. Sasuke benar, paparazzi yang memotretnya adalah orang yang ia kenal dengan baik. Sakura melihat dengan jelas sosok yang terjatuh dari pohon. Hanya saja, Sasuke salah dalam satu hal.

***

Jiraiya membuka matanya dan menatap sosok-sosok yang mengelilinginya. Punggung dan tangannya sepertinya patah, dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah meratapi nasib, kameranya yang sudah tak terbentuk tercecer di sebelahnya. Dan rasanya, ia sudah tak sanggup menatap Sakura, Kimimaro, nenek Chiyo dan para penghuni rumah kontrakkan yang mulai berdatangan untuk menontonnya.

"Sial," Jiraiya mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi kau ini kucing yang selama ini memanjat pohon dan mengganggu ketenanganku?" kata nenek Chiyo berang, ia memukulkan tongkat penyangganya dan memukul-mukul kepala Jiraiya dengan keras sementara Jiraiya hanya bisa melindungi kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"AW- aku minta -Aww- maaf! Saku-Aww- ra! Aww!"

"Nenek Chiyo, sudahlah!" Sakura memegangi lengan nenek Chiyo dan memohon padanya agar berhenti. Nenek Chiyo mendelik, namun akhirnya menghentikan aksinya juga.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memanfaatkan Sasuke," kata Kimimaro. "Apa restoranmu bangkrut sampai kau harus jadi paparazzi dadakan?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal," Jiraiya merengek. "Penghasilanku sekarang tidak cukup untuk memenuhi permintaan istriku, jadi aku mencari penghasilan tambahan,"

"Hal ini tetap saja tidak bisa dibenarkan, kau sudah mencemarkan nama baik Sakura," kata Kimimaro.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku sungguh menyesal!"

Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa membunuhmu karena hal itu,"

kata Sakura, ia berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Jiraiya.

"Tunggu! Aku akan membantumu Sakura!" kata Jiraiya. "Aku akan berusaha memulihkan nama baikmu, aku akan bilang pada redaksi koran yang memuat beritamu!"

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan keramaian diikuti Kimimaro.

Jiraiya menghembuskan nafas lega dan memandang berkeliling, ia kemudian berkata lemah.

"Adakah yang mau membawaku ke rumah sakit?"

***

"Maaf Sakura," kata Kimimaro ketika mereka sudah sampai di kamar Sakura dan duduk di sofa yang empuk.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak punya salah apa-apa," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku seharusnya bisa membantumu sekarang," kata Kimimaro, Sakura memberinya tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaanku! Kalau tidak, aku pasti bisa mengusahakan untuk menulis berita tentangmu dan Sasuke," kata Kimimaro. "Untuk memulihkan nama baikmu,"

"Kau keluar dari pekerjaanmu?" Sakura tampak kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku harus menyelesaikan novelku secepat mungkin! Aku bahkan tak bisa mengetik satu hurufpun ketika pekerjaanku yang lain juga menumpuk!" kata Kimimaro.

"Kau sangat serius untuk menjadi penulis," kata Sakura.

"Ya, kau tahu kan kalau ini keinginanku sejak kecil."

"Aku tahu,"

"Sudahlah Sakura," Kimimaro mengusap lembut rambut Sakura. "Segalanya pasti akan berjalan dengan baik, kebenaran pasti akan terungkap,"

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Kimimaro.

"Arigatou,"

***

"Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menasehatimu Sasuke!" kata Itachi. Ia mendribble bola dan menendang bola ke gawang yang tak dijaga dengan keras.

"Sudah kubilang dia keras kepala!" kata Naruto, ia mengambil bolanya dengan satu sentakan keras dan menahannya dengan kaki. "Teme tidak butuh kontrak kerja, dia butuh Saku.. Hey!"

Sasuke merebut bola di kaki Naruto dan menendangnya ke gawang.

"Jangan bicara hal lain saat futsal!" kata Sasuke, ia mengusap dahinya dengan handuk dan menenggak air mineral yang dingin.

"Ini cuma futsal!" kata Itachi. "Akhir-akhir ini kerjamu parah! Kau tidak konsen untuk berakting!"

"Tapi Teme selalu menang kalau main basket dan futsal denganku!" kata Naruto. "itu berarti kalau konsentrasinya bagus!"

"Siapapun akan menang kalau melawanmu Dobe!"

"Apa?"

"Orang yang tidak bisa main basket juga pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Te.."

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" Itachi memotong perdebatan mereka dan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan 'aku serius nih!'

"Sasuke!" kata Itachi, ia seperti sedang mengulur kesabarannya. Itachi adalah termasuk orang yang tenang dan sabar, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut urusan adiknya, ia bisa menjadi orang yang sebaliknya. "Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Ah.. Sekarang kau sudah bisa tanya apa mauku?" kata Sasuke sinis.

"Aku selalu tahu apa maumu Sasuke!"

"Yeah.. Terlihat dengan jelas," kata Sasuke sarkastik.

"Hey kan sudah kubilang, dia cuma mau Sakura!" kata Naruto.

"Diam Dobe!"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya kan? Kau harus kembali kesana!"

"Aku tidak.."

"Kau terlihat benar-benar menyukainya, seluruh Konoha juga tahu ketika melihat foto ciuman kalian!"

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke menyudahi percakapan, ia berjalan mendahului Naruto dan Itachi.

"Kau lihat itu Itachi! Wajahnya memerah!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu DOBE!"

***

Satu malam lagi, Sakura tengah menemani Kimimaro mengerjakan novelnya. Sebenarnya, yang dilakukan Sakura adalah membuatkan mie instan atau ikut membaca-baca naskah yang sudah di print kemudian memberitahu Kimimaro kalau ada yang salah atau janggal. Terkadang menemani ngobrol kalau Kimimaro sedang istirahat, seperti saat ini.

"Aku masih belum bisa menemukan endingnya," kata Kimimaro sembari melahap mie nya hangat-hangat. "Selalu begitu kalau aku membuat novel roman,"

"Mungkin karena kau belum punya banyak pengalaman atau kau memang tidak romantis," kata Sakura.

"Oh aku punya cukup banyak pengalaman," kata Kimimaro tertawa. "Kalau soal aku pria romantis atau bukan, aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau," Sakura tertawa. "Gak deh.."

"Begitu ya?" Kimimaro mengusap dagunya dan pura-pura sedih. "Menurutmu seperti apa pria romantis itu?"

"Pria yang bertanggung jawab," kata Sakura.

"Itu saja?"

"Ya,"

"Alasannya?"

"Tidak tahu," kata Sakura. "Mungkin karena itu yang diinginkan semua gadis,"

"Bukan pria yang selalu mengajak gadisnya makan malam berdua di restoran yang dipesan sendiri? Atau pria yang melamar gadisnya di atas gondola?" kata Kimimaro.

"Menurutku itu berlebihan," kata Sakura.

"Kupikir itu yang diinginkan semua gadis, semua novel yang ditulis cewek kebanyakan begitu kan?"

"Haha.. Mungkin tidak semua," kata Sakura. Kimimaro mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku tidak bertanggung jawab?" kata Kimimaro.

"Tidak juga, kau tidak romantis kalau kau adalah tokoh dalam novel yang ditulis kebanyakan cewek! Jadi, jangan pikirkan interpretasiku pada kata romantis," kata Sakura, ia telah selesai menghabiskan mie instannya dan menenggak air putih yang segar.

Kimimaro tertawa lagi.

"Jadi, sudah dapat inspirasi?"

"Sedikit," kata Kimimaro.

"Bagus untukmu," kata Sakura, ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menguap. "Aku mau tidur,"

Sakura bersiap untuk pergi, namun Kimimaro menahan tangannya. Sakura tampak kaget dan menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Ada apa Kimimaro-kun?"

"Tinggalah sebentar!" kata Kimimaro. "Maksudku, tinggalah bersamaku untuk selamanya!"

Sakura diam. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat," kata Kimimaro. "Sakura, menikahlah denganku!"

*TBC*

A/n: Gomeen.. atas keterlambatan saia mengapdet, sebenernya chap ini udah hampir selesai sejak lama*ditimpuk*, tapi data2 saia hilang semua gara2 HD yg bad sector*jedot2in pala ke bantal*, akhirnya saia ketik ulang, hasilnya emang gak sama kyak yg dulu. Tapi intinya sama kok.. ^_^

Hope u liked it.. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

The Deception

Chapter 8

Yosh! Bales review dulu…

Tsuichi Yukiko

Boleh-boleh.. ^_^ Monggooo*jawa mode on*, karena Kimimaro baik maka kamu dimaafkan.. Hehe..

Nakamura Miharu-chan

Oke! ^_^, thanks ya dah review.. Enjoy.. ^_^

Pick-a-doo

Yap bener, hoho..

Diterima ato gak nya ma Sakura, ada disini... ^_^

Naru-mania

Hehe.. Ya gitu lah kalo berurusan sama Teme, ribet!*chidori*, kalo jadi KimiSaku kayaknya Saskay bakal membujang seumur hidup, hoho*di amaterasu*,,

Aya-na Byakkun

KimiSaku apa SasuSaku ya?*mikir**ditendang*, hehe..

Keiko Nemida

arigatou.. ^_^, Fic detektif ya? Saya usahain deh, tapi mungkin agak lama.. Ultah sasuke kapan yach?

Nakamura Kumiko-chan

jawabannya ada di chap ini loh.. Hehe.. Thanks y dah review..

Micon

Arigatou.. ^_^, romance nya kurang ya? Ya, ntar ditambahin.. ^_^ thanks ya.. ^_^

Dark sky-naranarana Kasumi

Slamat dataang! *peluk**kicked*, Sasu memang harus dikasih pelajaran*devil smirk*

Green YupiCandy chan

Kimimaro gak salah loh, orang dibalik semuanya adalah Jiraiya.. Hehe..

Thanks ya dah review.. ^_^

Uchiha Nata-chan

Gomen, baru saya apdeth..

Ho'oh Kimimaro nglamar Saku, ditrima apa gak, ada di chap ini.. Enjoy.. ^_^

Mysticahime

Yap! Ini SasuSaku slight KimiSaku, *ngelirik2 Kimimaro takut dilempar tulang*, hoho.. Thanks y.. Enjoy.. ^_^

diinda

haha..

Diinda: eh Sakura jangan mau!

Sakura: terserah gw donk,

Diinda: o ya udah.. Sasu buat gw aja!

Sakura: tidaaak!!*ngejar diinda yg udah meluk Sasu*

Sakudiinda: *tarik-tarikan*

author: *apaan si, gak jelas!*

akhir kata: enjoy ^_^

Lonely Julies

Thanks ya.. Arigatou.. Sukroon.. Xie-xie.. Matur nuwuun..*dibekep*

Sakura-chanoruffie-chan

Sasuke! Akhirnya ada yang mendukungmu! *nepuk2 pundak Sasuke**di death glare*, hoho.. Thanks ya dah review.. ^_^ enjoy..

Risle-coe

Hehe.. Thanks ya dah di fave juga.. Luph u*digampar*, hoho..

Lawra nakaido

Glek*nelen ludah*,

SasuSaku ini kok *berkeringat dingin*..

E.. Enjoy..*kabur* : D

Konan

Ini SasuSaku slightKimiSaku say, ^_^..

Thanks ya dah review..

icha beside door

Oke! Enjoy yahh.. ^_^

The Deception

Chapter 8

Sakura menatap Kimimaro dengan ekspresi kaget, seolah-olah ia baru saja menyiram air es di kepalanya.

"Aku.. Kau.." Sakura tergagap.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat," kata Kimimaro. "Kau belum selesai kuliah, dan aku juga tahu kau ingin mengejar karirmu,"

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia menarik napas dan mengijinkan Kimimaro agar melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kimimaro tersenyum kemudian mencari-cari dalam kantongnya, ia menarik sebuah kotak kecil dan membukanya. Terlihat benda berkilauan yang menyilaukan, Kimimaro menyodorkannya pada Sakura. Ia berlutut dengan satu kakinya kemudian berkata pelan.

"Aku tahu aku tidak kaya," kata Kimimaro. "Penghasilanku juga tidak tetap, tapi aku orang yang bertanggung jawab dan aku tidak ingin seseorang mengambilmu dariku,"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Ini akan terdengar gombal," kata Kimimaro serius. "Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu disakiti lagi, Sakura Haruno.. Menikahlah denganku!"

***

"PRANG!"

Sasuke menatap gelas yang terlepas dari genggamannya dan kini bertebaran di lantai, terbagi menjadi kristal-kristal kecil yang berkilauan. Ia tidak percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha memecahkan gelas? Ini memang bukan hal yang terlalu besar, tetapi aneh. Sasuke bukan orang ceroboh yang tiba-tiba bisa membiarkan sesuatu mengganggu otaknya.

"Hoi Teme! Kau ini kenapa? Bukankah itu gelas kesayanganmu?"

"Aku tidak punya gelas kesayangan!" sergah Sasuke. Ia menghindari menatap Naruto dan berusaha tidak menunjukkan kecemasan dalam wajahnya.

"Kau selalu minum pakai gelas itu, berarti itu gelas kesayanganmu!" kata Naruto menegaskan.

"Terserah Dobe!" kata Sasuke, ia terus menatap serpihan gelas dan entah kenapa pikirannya terjatuh pada gadis berambut pink yang berada di jarak puluhan kilometer jauhnya.

**

"Dia diam saja dari tadi, kau tahu sebabnya?" kata Itachi, ia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya dan hanya menatap tuts yang ia tekan, jemarinya terus memainkan harmoni yang memanjakan kuping.

"Mungkin karena memecahkan gelas," kata Naruto. Itachi tidak tertawa.

"Sasuke bukan tipe yang akan bersedih hanya karena merusak barang-barang rumahan,"

"Bukankah dia memang pendiam," kata Naruto, ia melahap keripik kentang di tangannya kemudian menjilati ujung jarinya. Itachi mendongak dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'Aku tahu itu dan jangan menjawabku dengan alasan standar yang memang sudah kuketahui!'

"Hoho Itachi! Kalau aku jawab masalah Teme adalah Sakura apakah kau mau melanjutkan percakapan?"

Itachi menatap Naruto dengan kekesalan yang samar, kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada nada yang akan ia mainkan.

"Sakura," kata Itachi. "Apa kau mengenalnya dengan baik?"

Naruto terlihat antusias, ia kemudian menyeret kursi di sebelah Itachi dan duduk.

"Nah! Akhirnya kau bersedia menerima Sakura!" kata Naruto, ia mulai bercerita. "Setelah bertemu Sakura, aku tertarik untuk lebih mengenalnya! Seperti apa sih gadis yang bisa menaklukkan Teme, aku sudah memberinya kartu nama, tapi sepertinya dia tidak berniat menghubungiku, jadi aku mengunjungi kampusnya dan kebetulan bertemu temannya,"

"Oke! Bisakah langsung ke intinya?"

"Baik! Baik!" gerutu Naruto. "Sakura kuliah di UK, meninggalkan Oto dan tinggal di rumah kontrakan di Konoha untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dia aktif di organisasi kampus dan pernah menentang habis-habisan budaya kumpul kebo. Belakangan, namanya tercemar karena digosipkan tinggal bersama Sasuke!"

"Hn,"

"Apakah kalian 'Keluarga Uchiha' cuma punya kosakata 'Hn' ya?"

"Hn," kata Itachi. "Bagaimana sifatnya?"

"Ugh.. Aku tidak begitu tahu, kata teman Sakura sih dia ramah dan ceria,"

"Apa dia pintar?"

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Naruto. "Dia juga cantik sekali, kau juga lihat kan kemarin?"

"Hn,"

"Atau kau tidak suka cewek?"

"Tsk.." Itachi berdecak kesal, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Dia.. Masih disana kan?"

***

"K.. Kimimaro-kun," Sakura menggumam gusar. Ia tidak tahu Kimimaro akan bertindak secepat ini. Tidak, ini tidak cepat. Sakura telah menunggunya selama 1 tahun lebih, Sakura telah menunggu Kimimaro untuk mengatakan hal ini setelah sekian lama. Ia telah melakukan segala cara agar Kimimaro menyukainya, agar ia mencintainya. Ini impian terliarnya kan? Menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai di usia muda. Membeli rumah di pedesaan dan hidup dengan bahagia bersama suami dan beberapa kucing -setidaknya setelah beberapa tahun-.

Tapi.. Apakah penantiannya selama ini memang benar-benar hal yang ia inginkan? Apakah hal yang selama ini ia perjuangkan memang pantas ia pertahankan? Dan.. Apa Kimimaro adalah orang yang benar-benar ia cintai?

"Ya!"

Tidak.

"Aku.. bersedia," kata Sakura, Kimimaro tersenyum senang dan menghambur untuk memeluk Sakura.

***

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan murung. Tidak jelas apa yang ia sedihkan, padahal ia baru saja menerima lamaran Kimimaro. Orang yang ia harapkan menjadi suaminya di masa depan, Kimimaro adalah sosok sempurna untuknya. Ia tampan, dewasa, lembut, pintar, pekerja keras dan hal-hal lain yang bisa membuat hati Sakura berdebar kencang ketika melihatnya. Namun, entah kenapa hatinya masih gusar. Bukan karena ia harus menikah muda, Sakura tidak keberatan dengan statusnya sebagai Mahasiswa sekaligus seorang istri, ia tidak akan malu memasuki kelas dengan perut buncit, ia juga tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan karir di perkantoran. Ia akan lebih senang membuka galeri seni serta mengajar seni dan kebudayaan pada anak-anak.

Mungkin, satu-satunya hal yang ia takutkan adalah perasaannya. Ia dan Kimimaro. Atau Sasuke?

Tidak, apakah ia sudah gila? Ia tidak peduli pada perasaannya dan Sasuke! Sasuke tidak mencintainya, ia meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Dan ciuman itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya, itu bukan cinta! Itu nafsu! Itu cuma ciuman kosong, tak bermakna.

Mungkin Sasuke akan menertawakannya kalau ia menyinggung hal ini, mungkin ia akan mengacuhkannya ketika mereka bertemu lagi.

Sakura menghela nafas dan menatap pintu kamar mandinya, membayangkan hal-hal yang banyak terjadi karenanya.

***

"Kau suka?" kata Kimimaro, ia bangkit setelah memasangkan sepasang sepatu high heels berwarna merah gelap di kaki Sakura. Ini adalah kencan pertama mereka setelah lamaran yang mengejutkan.

"Yeah, cool," kata Sakura. "Cocok dengan rok yang kupakai,"

"Kau bisa jalan?"

"Yap!" Sakura ikut bangkit, ia menjajalnya dengan melangkah pelan ke depan, ia berjalan dengan anggun sebelum terantuk kakinya sendiri dan terjerembab ke depan. Kimimaro dengan gesit menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum hidungnya mencium lantai.

"Wew!" kata Sakura setengah tertawa setengah malu. "Aku memang tidak cocok jadi wanita karir,"

Kimimaro tertawa, ia kemudian melepaskan Sakura.

"Lebih baik kau memilihkanku sepatu biasa saja," kata Sakura.

Kimimaro kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, menatap sepatu-sepatu yang berjajar rapi di raknya.

"Atau tidak usah saja," saran Sakura.

"Aku yang mengajakmu kesini, jadi aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang kau suka," kata Kimimaro, ia mencomot sepasang sepatu kets berwarna merah dengan garis hitam di sisi-sisinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka atau tidak?"

"Hanya tahu, begitu saja," kata Kimimaro sembari memasangkan sepatu di kaki Sakura. "Bahkan saat kau pura-pura suka," ia mendongak menatap Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dan menatap dirinya di cermin, wajahnya tampak lebih bersinar dan lebih gembira.

"Yeah, ini cocok," kata Sakura.

***

Sasuke duduk di mobilnya dan menatap layar handphonenya, ia tengah menunggu gilirannya untuk pengambilan gambar sendirian. Sasuke lebih senang begini alih-alih berkumpul di keramaian bersama Itachi dan crew lain, apalagi ratusan penggemarnya juga memadati lokasi syuting. Ia benar-benar butuh ketenangan saat ini. Sasuke tengah membuka kontak handphonenya ketika jarinya otomatis mengetik huruf S, sehingga kini layarnya diisi dengan listing nama dan nomor kontak yang berawalan huruf S. Saburo, Sabaku, Sakamoto, Sakura..

Matanya berhenti pada nama Sakura, jempolnya mengambang pada posisi 'call' hingga beberapa lama. Sampai akhirnya ia menahan dirinya sendiri dan mematikan handphone lalu melemparnya ke belakang.

Ia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan hal ini, ia tidak tahu kenapa Sakura menyempil di otaknya setiap saat, tidak cuma itu. Ia sepertinya sudah bercokol di bagian mana saja dalam pikirannya, kadang ia bahkan tak bisa membedakan antara hal nyata dengan yang abstrak. Ia kerap melihat Sakura dimana saja. Apa dia sudah gila?

Entahlah, lagipula Sakura tidak mungkin memikirkannya. Ia bahkan lebih memilih wartawan gosip brengsek dan pengkhianat daripada dirinya. Jadi walaupun mereka bertemu sekarang, hal itu sudah tak ada artinya.

***

Sakura berjalan ke kampus dengan membawa atmosfir suram di sekitarnya, ia tahu kampus bukan tempat yang tepat untuk dirinya sekarang. Mengingat seluruh penghuni gedung ini selalu berbisik-bisik ketika Sakura melewati mereka, mereka bahkan menunjuk dengan terang-terangan. Sakura berusaha mengabaikan ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan penasaran, setelah Sakura memastikan bahwa tidak ada tupai yang bergelantungan di wajahnya, Sakura menyadari bahwa mereka memandanginya bukan karena hal itu. Gosip belum sepenuhnya reda dan bahkan puluhan stasiun TV heboh menayangkan hubungan Sasuke dengan dirinya. Program gosip bahkan membahasnya secara detail dan melebih-lebihkan selama 1 jam penuh, jadi, kalau Sakura berharap segalanya bisa berjalan normal dalam beberapa hari, ia salah!

"Wew.. Sakura," seseorang menarik lengannya dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Kemudian beberapa orang mengelilinginya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka sehingga membentuk pagar setengah lingkaran dari manusia.

"Ck ck ck!" seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke-kun bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis jelek sepertimu!"

"Kau salah sangka," Sakura berkata padanya. "Kami tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Bohong!" jerit seorang gadis yang berambut hitam lurus.

"Kau pasti merayunya supaya Sasuke mau ber.. Arghh!! Aku tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya!"

"Kau, jangan bicara sembarangan.."

"Oh B*tch!! Kau kotor dan tidak layak untuk siapapun di dunia ini. Jadi, MENJAUH DARI SASUKE!!"

"Atau apa?" Sakura menantangnya. Si rambut pirang mendelik dan terlihat akan meledak.

"Kami akan mengulitimu!"

Sakura mendengus setengah tertawa.

"Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni kalian," Sakura memberi kode agar gadis-gadis ini mau menyingkir darinya, tetapi mereka tak bergeming.

"Kalian mau mengulitiku disini?" kata Sakura.

"Kami cuma mau memberimu peringatan! Atau kami akan bertindak lebih jauh!" kata si rambut pirang, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah gunting dan korek.

"Apa kau masih berani menampakkan wajahmu kalau kami membakar alis matamu dan menggunduli kepalamu?" katanya, ia menyeringai dan memberi kode pada teman-temannya.

Kemudian, tangan-tangan yang lain memegangnya dengan kuat dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Sakura berusaha menendang mereka, tetapi kakinya ditekan erat.

"Sasuke-kun tidak akan menyukai gadis jelek dan botak!"

Ia tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke bisa tahan menciummu. Bibirmu seperti bibir ikan!"

Wajah Sakura berubah ungu saking kesalnya, seandainya dirinya tidak dipegangi dengan erat ia pasti sudah meledak dan menghajar gadis ini.

"Selera pakaianmu juga payah," kata si gadis mengejek lagi. "Dan rambutmu, ya ampun.. Kau mengecatnya jadi merah jambu norak!"

Wajah Sakura makin ungu, ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan mengatur nafas. Ia kemudian menatap tajam mata si gadis dan berkata pelan.

"Setidaknya, otakku tidak kosong seperti kalian!"

Si gadis mendelik marah pada Sakura, ia menyalakan korek apinya, kemudian mendekatkannya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika api itu sudah menyentuh wajahnya.

Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri, namun tangan-tangan itu semakin kuat menahannya.

"PTAAK!!"

Sebuah benda mengenai kepala si gadis pirang, ia kaget dan menoleh cepat ke belakang. Ia mendelik menatap lelaki berambut pirang yang memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Ups! Sepertinya aku salah membuang botolku, kukira itu tempat sampah!"

Si gadis pirang menggeram menahan kesal dan menyimpan kembali korek dan guntingnya kemudian menatap marah pada si pelempar. Ia memberi kode agar teman-temannya melepaskan Sakura dan mengikutinya. Ia menatap mengancam pada Sakura kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan menghilang di ujung lorong.

"K.. Kau?" Sakura mengatur nafasnya dan menatap lelaki di depannya dengan bingung. "Naruto kan?"

***

"Gadis-gadis itu sudah gila," kata Sakura, ia merapikan baju dan rambutnya kemudian menatap Naruto. "Dan kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku mencarimu, siapa sih gadis-gadis itu?"

"Mungkin fangirl Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura berkata sarkastik.

"Aku ingat gadis-gadis yang mendekati Sasuke dulu dan berakhir di tangan fan girl yang gila, mereka tidak berani lagi mendekati Sasuke setelah itu!"

kata Naruto. "Mereka melakukan teror pada gadis-gadis itu, beberapa gadis bahkan sampai pindah rumah. Kau sendiri, apa mereka sering mengganggumu sebelum ini?"

"Tidak! Aku bahkan tidak kenal mereka!"

"Pasti karena foto ciuman kalian dan berita-berita kalian di TV,"

"Mereka.. menuduhku merayu Sasuke!" Sakura menggeram kesal. "Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat bagaimana tampang Sasuke!"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan bingung.

"Mereka teman satu kampusmu kan?"

"Yeah! Aku sering melihat mereka, hanya saja aku tak menyangka kami berkenalan dengan cara begini,"

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan! Jangan pedulikan gadis-gadis itu, mereka benar-benar kasar!"

"Yeah, semoga saja aku tidak perlu lagi bertemu mereka," kata Sakura. Ia menatap Naruto lagi, kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku,"

Naruto nyengir dan membusungkan dadanya. "Untuk Sakura-chan apapun akan kulakukan!"

"Ngomong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Aku bertanya pada orang-orang apakah mereka melihat gadis berambut pink," kata Naruto. "Tidak sulit menemukanmu, apalagi kau populer belakangan ini,"

Sakura tertawa kecut.

"Aku harap aku menghilang saja kalau begini," kata Sakura.

"Hah! SAKURA-CHAN!" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak histeris menatap arlojinya. "KITA HARUS CEPAT!"

"Cepat? Kemana?"

"POKOKNYA HARUS CEPAT-CEPAT! AYO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Sakura berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya tetapi ia terus terseret oleh kuatnya tarikan Naruto.

"N.. Naruto! Aku h-harus masuk k-kelas!!"

"Tak apa membolos sekali saja kan? Lagipula, ini sangat penting!"

***

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto membawanya kemari, ia terus mengoceh dengan seseorang di telepon sepanjang perjalanan. Tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bertanya kemana tujuan mereka, yang ia ingat cuma jalanan yang ia telah lewati. Namun tidak tahu pasti lokasinya. Perlu 2 jam perjalanan untuk sampai di tujuan, adalah sebuah Mansion mewah tempat pemberhentian akhir Mercedez yang ia tumpangi. Pagar besinya yang tinggi membuka secara otomatis ketika mobil hendak memasuki halaman. Halaman Mansion ini, luar biasa luas dan sepertinya perlu sepuluh menit jalan kaki dan 5 menit kalau naik sepeda hanya untuk mencapai pintu depan.

Halaman depannya dipenuhi berbagai macam tanaman bunga dan buah, terdapat pula kolam air mancur yang menambah semarak halamannya.

Sakura menatap Mansion megah bergaya Eropa, dengan tatanan minimalis dan warna-warna natural yang indah. Mansion ini tampak anggun terlepas dari betapa luas ukurannya.

"Sakura-chan! Selamat datang di Mansion Uchiha!"

***

A/n : Halo lagi.. ^_^, Gimana? Terlalu singkat gak sih? Disini dah dijelasin kenapa Saku nrima Kimi, tapi juga gak menutup kemungkinan buat SasuSaku.. Kira-kira kenapa Sakura dibawa ke rumah keluarga Uchiha, ada yang bisa nebak?

Thanks ya sudah membaca.. ^_^

Review ya biar saya semangat.. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

The Deception

Di dalam mansion, Sakura Haruno berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang sekarang menaiki tangga kayu dengan ukiran naga yang coklat mengkilap. Ia memandang berkeliling dan diam-diam mengagumi selera sang arsitek bangunan. Meskipun dari luar mansion ini tampak minimalis, tetapi Sakura mendapat kesan rumah ini dirancang untuk memberi kejutan kepada semua tamunya. Sakura, untuk sementara lupa ratusan pertanyaan yang hampir meledak di kepalanya. Ia terlalu asyik mengamati properti yang menghiasi seluruh sudut ruang yang bagai galeri seni dan ia baru sadar ketika ia menubruk Naruto yang berhenti di depannya.

"Eh.. kau baik-baik saja?" kata Naruto.

"Yeah! Bisakah kau menjelaskan kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawaku kesini?" kata Sakura seketika tersadar.

"Memangnya aku belum bilang?"

"Apakah aku terlihat sudah mengerti Naruto?"

"Ah.. hahaha! Maaf membuatmu bingung, sebenarnya-"

Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya setelah sebuah suara asing terdengar merdu.

"Nona Haruno, benar?"

Sakura menoleh, seketika menatap pemilik suara. Ia adalah lelaki tampan berambut panjang yang duduk dengan anggun di sofa empuk dan lembut. Ia menaikkan kakinya di satu kaki lain, lengannya bersandar nyaman di pinggiran sofa sementara tangan satunya ia biarkan di sisi tubuhnya.

Sakura seperti mendapat de javu dari Sasuke ketika melihat lelaki ini, samar-samar pikirannya terbang kembali di saat ia pernah sekali bertemu dengan Itachi. Di saat itu, Sakura tak banyak bicara ataupun berusaha mengenal Itachi dengan lebih dekat. Pikirannya dipenuhi Sasuke, foto ciumannya, kepergian Sasuke dan-

"Maaf," kata Itachi. "kita berkenalan di saat yang tidak tepat,"

Lelaki ini bangkit dari kursinya kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri.

"Namaku Itachi Uchiha," kata Itachi, ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menjabatnya dengan mantap. "duduklah,"

Sakura dan Naruto duduk dengan kikuk.

"Aku tahu kau punya banyak pertanyaan di benakmu. Mengapa aku mengundangmu kesini, mengapa tidak menelponmu dulu," kata Itachi. "tetapi aku merasa punya tanggung jawab moral terhadapmu,"

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan bingung. Apa maksudnya tanggung jawab moral?

"Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas karir dan kebahagiaan Sasuke," kata Itachi. "dan juga kesalahan Sasuke,"

Jadi?

"Jadi, Sakura Haruno. Aku memintamu untuk tinggal disini,"

::::::

Gedung Grand Newton menjulang tinggi di antara gedung-gedung lainnya, di sisi bawahnya terdapat ratusan kepala yang memenuhi pintu masuknya yang sudah dibentangkan karpet merah panjang yang siap diinjak selebriti kelas atas. Ini adalah acara Sundance Festival, dimana aktor kelas atas menjajal kemampuannya di film indie. Dan sekarang adalah saat dimana mereka ingin mengetahui kwalitas akting mereka dengan pemberian penghargaan dan pujian yang tak tanggung-tanggung dari para juri. Sasuke Uchiha menghela napas dari dalam mercedeznya, ia bersiap menghadapi puluhan wartawan yang menggedor-gedor pintu mobilnya dan membujuknya untuk segera keluar. Mau tak mau, Sasuke mengutuk Itachi dalam hati. Kenapa kakaknya menolak menemaninya di saat penting dan genting seperti ini? Dan ia cuma ditemani sopirnya di acara Sundance Festival! Sasuke menghela napas lagi, ia merapikan dasinya dan membuka pintu mobilnya dengan satu dorongan keras, memaksa para pemburu berita beringsut minggir.

Sasuke menginjak karpet merah dan berusaha berjalan lurus tanpa mempedulikan puluhan wartawan yang berebut menanyainya.

"Apa benar kalian sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian merahasiakan hubungan kalian?"

"Sasuke, apa anda sengaja menyebarkan foto itu untuk mendongkrak popularitas film anda?"

Sasuke berusaha tidak menggeram mendengar pertanyaan terakhir, ia hanya mengangkat tangannya dan memberi isyarat tak akan menjawab pertanyaan kurang ajar mereka. Sasuke tak mengindahkan pertanyaan dan jepretan-jepretan para juru foto yang sepertinya tak ingin kehilangan ekspresi Sasuke meski sedetik, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah melewati mereka dengan cepat dan menghampiri presenter Sundance Festival yang menunggunya di pintu masuk. Presenter yang diberi tugas untuk menilai kostum yang dipakai para artis dan menanyai alasan kenapa mereka memakai kostum ini. Sasuke menghampiri sang presenter cantik yang tersenyum lebar. Biasanya ia tak banyak berkomentar pada selebriti pria, ia akan cerewet mengomentari pakaian selebriti wanita yang mewah dan super mahal. Setidaknya ia bisa lega untuk beberapa detik.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" kata presenter yang berambut pirang dan tinggi langsing. "tuksedo yang keren!"

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Kami tak pernah meragukan selera pakaianmu," kata sang presenter sambil mengulum senyum. "kami semua pasti akan mati penasaran kalau tidak tahu hal ini, jadi bagaimana? Apa benar kau sudah menikah?"

::::

"Tinggal disini?" Sakura memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

"Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah dan ingin agar aku bisa membersihkan namamu," kata Itachi.

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan aku yang harus tinggal disini? Maksudku, bukankah ini hanya akan memperparah gosip yang sudah ada?"

"Aku memintamu tinggal disini agar kau tak perlu menghadapi wartawan sendirian," kata Itachi.

"Tapi Itachi-san, tak ada satupun wartawan yang mengejar-ngejar saya,"

"Mereka akan segera menemukanmu dengan mudah," kata Itachi. "mereka akan sulit menjangkau mansion ini, tapi akan menyerbumu dengan mudah di kampus dan rumahmu,"

"Tapi tidak mungkin saya tinggal disini untuk waktu yang lama," kata Sakura.

"Kau benar, maka dari itu aku sudah menetapkan tanggalnya,"

"Tanggal?"

"Kau dan Sasuke akan menjelaskan semuanya di konferensi pers,"

:::::

Sasuke Uchiha mengecek arlojinya, masih terlalu lama waktu yang tersisa untuk keluar dari Grand Newton. Acara masih berlangsung dengan pembacaan nominasi film dan aktor pendukung. Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah, ia memilih duduk di pojok dan tak terlihat. Meskipun beberapa kali kamera menyorot wajahnya, ia tak peduli. Ia juga memilih duduk di sebelah Gaara. Gaara adalah seorang aktor watak yang tidak banyak bicara, yeah.. setidaknya Gaara tidak mungkin menanyakan gosip tentang dirinya.

"Banyak nama-nama yang sudah diprediksi bakal memenangkan piala," kata seorang presenter gendut yang disewa untuk memeriahkan acara dengan selera humornya yang payah. "apa juri akan memenangkan aktor yang menakuti juri dengan wajah emonya?"

Terdengar gelak tawa dari para tamu di seluruh bagian ruangan, kecuali Sasuke yang merasa atmosfir di sebelahnya menjadi gelap. Sasuke melirik Gaara yang tak menampakkan sedikitpun ekspresi di wajahnya, Sasuke menduga kalau Gaara agak tersinggung dengan gurauan si presenter.

"Mari kita dengarkan pembacaan nominasi untuk aktor dan editing terbaik,"

Semua bertepuk tangan, kemudian dua orang presenter dari dunia film membacakan nominasi-nominasinya dengan wajah antusias dan agak tegang.

Sasuke tak begitu memperhatikan ketika ia tengah membaca pesan dari Naruto.

'From : Dobe

TEME! SEBAIKNYA KAU PULANG CEPAT! AKU PUNYA KEJUTAN UNTUKMU!'

Sasuke mendengus, satu-satunya kejutan yang Sasuke harapkan dari Naruto adalah di saat Naruto berubah menjadi pendiam dan berhenti memanggilnya bajingan.

'To : Dobe

Kejutan apa?'

Sasuke membalas pesan Naruto, kemudian ia mendapatkan balasan lagi hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik.

'From : Dobe

KALAU DIBERITAHU NAMANYA BUKAN KEJUTAN! DASAR BODOH!'

'To : Dobe

Kau berani memanggilku bod-' Sasuke menghentikkan jempolnya dan menghapus lagi pesannya, percuma saja marah-marah pada Naruto di telepon. Batin Sasuke.

Ia menyimpan kembali handphonenya dan pandangannya kembali ia arahkan ke panggung.

::::

Di kamar, Sakura Haruno menatap layar handphone nya lama sekali, di layarnya yang lebar terpampang nama kontak Kimimaro. Jarinya mengambang di simbol telepon di keypad. Ia harus membuat pilihan sulit antara menelpon Kimimaro dan memberitahunya ia ada di tempat Sasuke atau tidak mengatakannya sama sekali.

"Sigh.."

Sakura menghela nafas dengan berat, ia akhirnya memutuskan mengetik SMS untuk Kimimaro.

'To : Kimimaro-kun

Aku ada di rumah Ino, mungkin mengerjakan tugas untuk beberapa hari,'

Sakura memencet tombol kirim dan melempar handphone nya ke ranjangnya. Sakura menekan wajahnya dengan bantal, merasa malu dan frustasi telah membohongi calon suaminya. Mana mungkin ia tega mengatakan ia tinggal di rumah Sasuke dan menetap beberapa hari untuk bersembunyi dari wartawan. Meskipun Kimimaro mungkin saja tidak akan keberatan tetapi tetap saja Sakura tidak tega.

:::::

Dengan susah payah, Sasuke Uchiha berhasil lolos dari kerumunan wartawan yang menanyainya dengan brutal. Mereka lebih menakutkan dari para fansnya yang biasanya hanya mencubitnya atau yang terparah, mencakarnya. Tetapi para pemburu berita ini menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh mereka tanyakan, dan ketika ia tak bersedia menjawab, mereka menohoknya dengan bermacam berita rekaan yang kejam, melanggar privasi dan mencemarkan namanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega ketika akhirnya ia bisa menutup pintu mercedeznya dan duduk di kursinya yang empuk. Karena para wartawan itu sudah tak memperhatikannya, mereka sudah berbalik dan memburu artis penuh skandal lain. Namun ia agak merasa aneh ketika bau parfum mahal memenuhi mobilnya, Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seseorang yang menatapnya balik.

:::::

Sasuke Uchiha menatap wanita di sampingnya dengan jengah. Wanita itu memakai riasan mahal di seluruh tubuhnya. Gaun pesta dari perancang Italia, sepatu merah menyala berhak tinggi, tas dari buldocci dan perhiasan mahal yang menghiasi leher, jari, tangan dan kupingnya. Wanita bernama Karin ini tampak lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya yang baru 18 tahun. Rambut merahnya ia sanggul tinggi-tinggi, bibirnya ia poles dengan lipstik merah menyala.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun," Karin menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan genit kemudian menyentuh lengan Sasuke dan menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. "apa kau tidak merindukank-"

"Keluar!"

Wajah Karin langsung berubah, ia melepaskan Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan pandangan mengancam.

"Aku akan keluar dan tinggal mengatakan pada para wartawan itu bahwa kita berdua sedang berkencan," kata Karin licik.

Urat kening Sasuke berkedut, ia menatap Karin dengan penuh kejengkelan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

"Asuma! Kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk?"

"M-maaf Tuan, gadis ini memaksa sa-"

"Dia tidak mungkin bisa menolak pesonaku kan Sasuke-kun?" kata Karin.

"Katakan apa maumu!"

:::::

"Kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku?" kata Karin.

"Tch~"

"Aku bisa membersihkan namamu," kata Karin. "kau hanya perlu mengatakan pada wartawan bahwa kita sudah bertunangan dan hubunganmu dengan gadis berambut norak itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Kau bisa bilang pada mereka bahwa gadis itu yang merayu dan menjebakmu, dan dia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang pelacu-"

"KELUAR!"

:::::

'From : Kimimaro-kun

Kau sudah baikan dgn Ino? Syukurlah. Baik2 ya, jangan lupa makan, jangan begadang, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, oke? :)'

Sakura membaca SMS Kimimaro dengan dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Ia buru-buru mematikan handphone nya setelah mengirim balasan singkat dan mengatakan ia tak mau hilang konsentrasi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Setidaknya cara itu berhasil untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya, dan untuk masalah pertanggung jawaban. Ia akan memikirkannya nanti, yang jelas ia tak akan membohongi Kimimaro lagi.

Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah tidur.

:::::

Sasuke mengendurkan dasi yang melilit di lehernya ketika akhirnya ia tiba di rumah, setelah menolak ajakan beberapa rekannya untuk minum-minum dan berhasil mengusir Karin dari mobilnya. Ia ingin segera mengusir rasa penat dengan mandi air hangat dan tidur pulas. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya yang gelap dan tanpa banyak pikir langsung menuju kamar mandinya yang lebar dan super bersih. Sasuke membenamkan tubuh penatnya ke dalam genangan air hangat, membuat otot-ototnya seketika rileks dan nyaman. Entah kapan lagi hidupnya bisa setenang ini, diam-diam Sasuke merindukan saat-saat dimana ia pernah kabur dari sini. Hidup tenang sebagai orang biasa, diperlakukan selayaknya orang biasa dan tinggal bersama Sakura.. Sakura? Apa ia merindukan Sakura? Tidak. Ia tidak boleh merindukannya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya, lagipula Sakura tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Sakura lebih memilih Kimimaro alih-alih dirinya.

Sasuke beranjak dari bak nya dan berganti pakaian, ia memakai piyama dan bersiap menghambur ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Ia cuma ingin tidur.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya, kemudian merangkul gulingnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, gulingnya terasa hangat dan empuk.

Bentuknya juga tidak seperti biasa, gulingnya halus, lembut dan harum.

Sasuke membuka matanya seketika. Ia langsung bangkit mundur ketika mengetahui bahwa yang dipeluknya barusan bukanlah gulingnya, melainkan seorang gadis.

::::

Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno saling bertatapan dalam kegelapan, keduanya membeku dan masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka masih pada posisinya masing-masing, saling berhadapan dalam keheningan yang membingungkan.

"KAU!"

Sakura berteriak dan menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"kenapa k-"

"MESUM!"

"Ap-"

"KAU PANTAT AYAM MESUM! BERANI SEKALI MASUK KAMAR SEENAKNYA!" teriak Sakura sambil memukuli Sasuke dengan bantal.

"Tungg- AW!"

"KELUAR!"

Sakura terus memukulkan buntalan busa itu ke bagian mana saja dari tubuh Sasuke, tanpa peduli Sasuke yang terus memprotes.

"Tapi in -AW- kamarku!"

"KUBILANG KE-"

Sakura menghentikkan aksinya, tangannya berhenti pada posisi di udara, bersiap dengan pukulannya. Ia menatap kamar Sasuke dengan bingung, kemudian tertawa gugup.

"N-naruto," kata Sakura gugup.

"Dobe?"

"N-naruto bilang aku boleh tidur disini, dia bilang ini kamar tamu," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas mengerti.

"Bodoh, memangnya kau tidak bisa melihat fotoku banyak dipasang disini?" kata Sasuke, ia merapikan rambutnya dan menghindar menatap Sakura.

Sesaat terjadi keheningan tak menyenangkan di antara mereka, sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kakakmu memintaku untuk tinggal sampai konferensi pers kita,"

"Konferensi pers?"

"Dia tidak bilang padamu?"

"Tidak,"

"Tapi kakakmu bilang kau yang minta agar ini bisa membersihkan namaku," kata Sakura. Tanpa sadar ia sudah memaafkan Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Bagus kalau begitu," kata Sakura. "sekarang bisakah kau menunjukkan dimana kamarku?"

"Apa dia tahu?" kata Sasuke, entah kenapa suaranya berubah serius.

Sakura diam, ia tahu benar siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?" kata Sasuke lagi, ia menunduk menatap kegelapan.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku cuma mau tidur sekarang, bisakah kau tunjukkan dimana kamarku?" kata Sakura, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sasuke diam saja.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, akan kucari sendir-"

"Jangan pergi,"

"Ap-"

"Kubilang jangan pergi!"

"Sasu- OUCH!"

Sasuke menarik tangan

Sakura hingga tubuhnya jatuh dengan apik di ranjang, tepatnya di pelukan Sasuke. Belum habis rasa terkejut Sakura, tangan Sasuke kembali mencengkramnya dengan kuat, memaksanya agar diam di pelukannya. Sakura berusaha bangkit lagi, tapi Sasuke seperti patung yang sulit digeser. Kaku, keras. Setelah usaha melepaskan diri yang sia-sia, Sakura menyerah. Ia diam di pelukan Sasuke. Mereka mendengarkan setiap detak jantung masing-masing yang berjalan lebih cepat. Keduanya merasakan panas di wajah mereka, tapi mereka tak peduli. Mereka menikmati setiap detiknya, mereka tak ingin ini berakhir.

Dan Sasuke mulai berfikir, bahwa mungkin ini adalah kejutan terbaik yang pernah diberikan Naruto.

-to be continued-

A/n : Halo semuaa*plak!*, hoho.. Gomen baru bisa mengapdet fic inih.. Maafkan jugalah atas keterlambatan saya mengapdet fic2 yang lain.. Tapi saya senantiasa memberikan usaha terbaik saya untuk memenuhi janji saya *apaan sih?* back to d fic, tolong jangan heran sama Sasuke yang makin lama makin OOC.. Makin genit, makin abal, makin mesum, makin-*dichidori*

intinya, ripiuuuww plizzz!

Special Thanks To :

Arzhetty, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Uchiha Cesa, So-chand cii Mio imutZ, yarai yarai chan,

Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan,Azalea Yukiko , Icha Beside Door, Naru-mania, Ray Ichioza , aya-na rifa'i, himurochii, Nakamura Kumiko-chan,

Shiho kazuki, mysticahime,Cie, 2winter thief, Shirayuki Amane,Key is my name , Ara, kin chan usagi, MissUchiwa, Just Ana, Ara,

Khun, gieyoungkyu , lila, 7color (Luph u ALL..)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

The Deception

Sakura Haruno menahan napasnya, dalam hal ini -sangat lama- hingga ia pikir ia kehilangan paru-parunya. Ia menunggu, menunggu kedua lengan yang kekar itu melepasnya. Menunggu dua lengan pucat yang mengikat tubuhnya mengendur, tetapi hal itu sepertinya membutuhkan waktu yang sangat-sangat lama. Ia bisa mendengar suara lelaki di belakangnya bernapas berat, ia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang berirama, berdegup-degup kencang seperti memaksa keluar dari dadanya. Sakura tidak berani menoleh, ia tahu ia akan kalah begitu menatap wajah sempurna lelaki ini. Wajah sempurna yang selalu menghiasi majalah fashion remaja, platform yang ada di kota-kota besar -tersenyum dingin mengiklankan minuman bersoda- dan tak akan ada yang mengelak bahwa ia selalu berhasil menancapkan image baru pada apa saja yang ia perankan. Bahkan hanya untuk sebuah minuman bersoda, berani taruhan, tak akan ada yang tidak tertarik membelinya setelah melihat lelaki ini meminumnya.

Jadi, sekarang Sakura disini. Di kamar bersama seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dan ia masih belum bisa memastikan. Apakah ia beruntung atau baru saja ditimpa bencana?

"Jangan mengacuhkanku Sakura," kata Sasuke. Suara dan napasnya yang begitu dekat membuat Sakura merinding.

"Jangan pikirkan lelaki lain selain aku, jangan memeluk lelaki lain selain aku!"

Sakura terhenyak sejenak, ia kemudian ingat betapa Sasuke memang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya. Berbuat seenaknya dan tak pernah mendengarkan saran orang lain, bahkan kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau egois Sasuke," Sakura berkata tanpa menoleh, meskipun begitu ia bisa merasakan Sasuke berhenti bernapas. Reaksinya bisa dibaca dari lilitan tangannya yang sedikit mengendur.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan orang lain! Kau tidak pernah menghargai peran orang lain selain dirimu sendiri, kau tahu?" kata Sakura. "kau cuma bayi egois yang mementingkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Bayi?"

"Ya bayi!" Sakura memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, meskipun begitu lengan Sasuke masih memeluknya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, yang satu tatapan menghujam sementara yang satu tatapan terkejut.

"Kali ini tolong jangan berbuat egois lagi," kata Sakura. "kali ini cobalah mengalah, dan tolong demi aku, cobalah untuk tidak memaksa,"

Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan kebingungan yang mengesalkan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Sakura menjatuhkan tatapannya ke bawah untuk menghindari mata Sasuke.

"Aku akan menikahi Kimimaro,"

Sasuke refleks terdiam kaku, tatapannya kaku dan mulutnya terkunci rapat, ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin Sakura dengan cepat memutuskan hal seperti itu? Bukankah selama ini ia dan Sakura sudah cukup mengalami berbagai hal yang seharusnya -sudah cukup- untuk membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta?

Bukankah mereka telah saling mencintai?

"Aku-"

Sasuke melepas Sakura, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Hoi TEME! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Naruto berkata sambil nyengir lebar dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nikmat sekali Dobe!" Sasuke berkata sarkastik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kopi yang tengah dibuatnya.

"Hohoho.. benarkah?" kata Naruto, ia mengambil mug bergambar dirinya sendiri dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa?" kata Sasuke.

"Sedikit kopi di pagi hari sepertinya nikmat,"

"Kau kan bisa membuatnya sendiri Dobe! Lagipula kau belum cuci muka!"

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku Teme! Karena aku, kau dan Sakura jadi bisa berssama-sama semala-"

"Aku tidak tidur bersamanya!" kata Sasuke.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Kau melewatkan kesempatan yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah?"

"Apa maksudmu sih? Lagipula kami bertengkar," kata Sasuke.

"Kau- kalian bertengkar lagi?" kata Naruto. "kenapa sih kalian tidak bisa sehari saja akur? Pasti kau yang memulainya kan Teme? Dasar egoi-"

"Dia.. akan menikahi Kimimaro!" kata Sasuke. Naruto seperti halnya Sasuke, terdiam kaku. Mulutnya menganga lebar sekali dan menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Biar bagaimanapun Naruto belum siap menerima kenyataan yang mengejutkan ini, seperti halnya Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan kopinya di atas meja, ia menatap Naruto yang masih menganga.

"Minum saja kopiku Dobe,"

Lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Beberapa hari di mansion Uchiha bagaikan setahun bagi Sakura, meskipun ia sudah lega karena memberitahu Sasuke lebih awal dan tidak harus menyimpannya terlalu lama. Ia sama sekali tidak bahagia dengan reaksi Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto berkali-kali membujuknya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Kimimaro dan menyodorkan Sasuke sebagai pilihan terbaik untuk hidupnya. Ia kerap kali menyisipkan bujukan itu di antara sesi mengobrol di setiap momen. Ia memberitahu Sakura tentang betapa buruknya Kimimaro -meskipun mereka berdua tahu Naruto tidak mengenalnya- tapi ia nekad saja. Dan betapa bahagianya seandainya Sakura mau menerima Sasuke, bintang pujaan para gadis se Konoha! Bayangkan itu! Desak Naruto.

Tetapi menangani Naruto selalu lebih mudah dibandingkan Sasuke. Naruto memang menimbulkan masalah yang lebih sering, tetapi Sakura bisa mengabaikannya sambil lalu. Ia tak akan memikirkannya lagi setelah Naruto berhenti mengoceh. Tapi Sasuke? Setiap kali mereka berpapasan, entah itu di meja makan atau ketika mereka saling melewati kamar masing-masing. Perasaan bersalah akan senantiasa menusuk jantung Sakura, hanya dengan melihat matanya. Atau bahkan merasakan pandangan Sasuke di balik punggungnya. Yang menohoknya bagai bilah pisau.

Maka dari itu, Sakura sedikit lebih rileks ketika akhirnya tiba masa konferensi pers. Setidaknya, setelah ini ia tak harus kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke, masalahnya dengan Sasuke akan selesai dan nama baiknya akan pulih selepas rekaman ini diputar di seluruh Konoha. Sakura cuma perlu duduk dan menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya, ia hanya menjawab ketika ditanya. Dan ketika akhirnya acara melelahkan itu berakhir dan para wartawan terlihat tidak antusias dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Mereka kini hanya harus mengedit beritanya agar lebih menarik. Sedikit omong kosong agar para penikmat gosip sedikit terhibur. Dan Sakura bisa kembali tidur dengan nyenyak. Setidaknya setelah ia menegaskan dan menjelaskan pada Sasuke tentang hubungan mereka kali ini. Lalu ketika malam tiba dan Sakura sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya, ia menemukan Sasuke tengah duduk di tepi kolam di bawah langit yang hitam tanpa awan, Sasuke tengah menengguk cangkir terakhirnya hari ini ketika Sakura berdeham di belakangnya.

Sasuke tidak menoleh dan hanya memandangi kakinya yang bermain-main dengan air. Sakura berhenti tepat di belakang Sasuke dan berbisik pelan.

"Dengar Sasuke," kata Sakura. "aku tahu aku tidak akan memperbaiki hubungan kita dengan mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku akan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku besok pagi,"

Sasuke masih mengacuhkan Sakura.

"A-ku akan menikah secepatnya," kata Sakura agak serak. "aku mungkin tidak akan kembali ke tempat lamaku. Setelah menikah, aku-"

Sakura diam lagi.

"Aku harus pergi Sasuke, selamat tinggal,"

Hati Sasuke mencelos, kali ini ia tak punya kesempatan lagi. Ia terlalu shock untuk mengharap macam-macam, ia terlalu egois untuk mengakui kekalahannya. Dan ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sakura sudah menegaskan hubungan mereka dan Sasuke terlalu pengecut untuk meminta Sakura menikahinya. Dan kalaupun ia memintanya sekalipun, Sakura tidak akan mau menerimanya. Sakura membutuhkan orang yang cukup dewasa untuk mendampinginya. Bukan bayi egois seperti dirinya.

"Jadi kau sekarang akan membayar hutang-hutangmu kan adikku?" kata suara berat dari belakang Sasuke.

"Hutang apa lagi?"

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu luangmu untuk gadis yang sudah punya pacar," kata Itachi. "aku sama sekali tak menduga kau tak bisa merebutnya,"

"Diam kau!"

"Buka matamu!" kata Itachi. "hampir semua gadis menginginkanmu! Kau tinggal memilih yang paling kau suka, mana harga dirimu? Kau masih mengharapkan gadis yang sangat biasa itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu bicara macam-macam Itachi!" kata Sasuke. "aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan kembali kerja besok!"

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar sampai adiknya menghilang di balik pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul Naruto dari tempat dimana Sasuke menghilang barusan. Alisnya berkerut-kerut dan menatap Itachi dengan heran.

"Itu tadi yang kau sebut menghibur adikmu?" kata Naruto. "pantas saja semua Uchiha itu kaku!"

Detik berikutnya Naruto sepertinya mendapatkan pandangan paling mengerikan dari seorang Uchiha Itachi. Mengatai kaku pada orang kaku sepertinya bukan pilihan yang tepat, Itachi tampak tidak mau bicara pada Naruto sampai jam-jam berikutnya. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto benar-benar bosan. Dua orang Uchiha sedang dalam masa bad mood yang tidak menyenangkan dan ia benar-benar bukan tipe laki-laki kalem. Jadi Naruto mencoba usaha terakhirnya untuk membujuk Sasuke untuk kembali bicara.

"Hoi Teme!" kata Naruto, ia mendekati Sasuke yang tengah merenung memandangi tembok kamarnya.

"Apa aku egois?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan yang agak mengejutkan untuk Naruto karena Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tolol.

"Eh- ya, mungkin! Oh- maksudku kadang-kadang kau begitu, tapi kadang-kadang kau cukup bisa dikatakan sebagai manusia yang punya tetangga! Maksudku -yeah- kau mengerti kan?"

"Maksudmu aku juga anti sosial?"

"Hahaha! Kau memang cepat sekali menangkap maksud perkataanku!" kata Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk tidak egois?" kata Sasuke. Naruto terpana sejenak, ia memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan penuh simpati.

"Teme," Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "kau bisa memulainya dengan berbaikan dengan Itachi,"

::::::::::::

Sasuke bersembunyi di tempat yang tak bisa ditemukan orang ketika istirahat, ia meminum cola dingin yang mengucur segar melewati tenggorokannya. Sesekali menengadah ke langit untuk menatap satu-satunya mega karya yang bisa ia lihat hari ini, bukan melulu barang modern dan kota metropolitan yang semrawut. Sasuke menatap awan cerah yang menggumpal dan membentuk berbagai macam hal. Mungkin bola, bunga, permen kapas atau seraut wajah yang cantik?

"Sedang apa?"

Sasuke tidak menoleh, ia kembali meneguk colanya yang mulai berair di permukaan kalengnya.

Itachi ikut duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau selalu memilih sembunyi di atap gedung," kata Itachi. "seperti dulu ketika ayah marah, kau selalu harus kujemput agar bisa turun,"

Itachi menatap adiknya penuh arti, rambutnya yang panjang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Kau tahu?" kata Itachi. "aku rasa kau banyak berubah beberapa bulan ini. Para crew bilang kalau kau tak lagi membuat mereka kesal. Kata mereka, kau jauh lebih tampan dan menyenangkan,"

Sasuke masih diam, ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyipit menatap langit.

"Sikapmu hebat Sasuke," kata Itachi. "kau juga selalu bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaanmu, itu bagus kau berubah bukan hanya karena skandal fotomu. Kau berubah karena seseorang,"

Itachi menghela napas panjang.

"Aku sudah menolak beberapa tawaran film untukmu tahun ini," kata Itachi. "ini juga hari terakhirmu syuting kan?"

Sasuke melirik pada kakaknya yang tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke.

"Kali ini tolong jangan salah memilih,"

::::::

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau terlihat seperti babi gemuk ketika memakai gaun ini!"

"Babi?"

"Singkirkan cokelat itu dari mulutmu dan Ya Ampun! Sudah kubilang jangan makan junk food lagi!"

"Aku tid-"

"Jangan mengelak! Aku melihat sisanya berceceran di kamarmu tadi pagi!"

"Oh-"

"ASTAGA! Lihat perutmu! Aku tidak mau kau merusak citra gaun rancanganku!"

"Maaf,"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Selalu itu yang kudengar dari wanita beruntung yang memakai rancanganku! Maaf! Memangnya maaf bisa mengubahnya? Yang bisa mengubahnya cuma usaha keras, berusahalah untuk tidak mengikuti tabiat babi gemuk!"

"Sakura tidak segemuk itu?" kata Ino yang masuk dengan setumpuk gaun lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah pirang?" kata Tsunade yang memandanginya dengan tatapan horror. Tsunade adalah seorang wanita pirang berdada besar yang berumur 45 tahun, ia seorang perancang gaun pengantin terkenal yang sudah berpengalaman menangani gaun para artis dan orang terkenal. Pertanyaan mengapa ia rela menangani Sakura adalah karena Tsunade adalah saudara dekat Sakura, tepatnya ia adalah adik dari ibu Sakura.

"Mungkin Sakura bisa mencoba gaun lain?"

"Kembalikan itu ke tempat semula!" bentak Tsunade. "kau membuang-buang waktu dengan meragukan kemampuanku! Sakura dan gaun ini adalah pasangan sempurna!"

Ino tampak menciut, meskipun begitu Sakura melihatnya mendengus kesal ketika berbalik.

"Apa yang bibimu itu makan sih?" sembur Ino dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura. "dia seperti nenek sihir galak! Pantas saja dia jadi janda terus!"

"Maaf Ino, bibiku memang seperti itu. Tapi ia sebenarnya orang baik,"

"Yeah! Terlihat sekali dari omongannya!" Ino memutar bola matanya."yang jelas Sakura, kau akan jadi pengantin paling bahagia nantinya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau menikahi orang yang kau cintai! Tidak semua orang mendapat kesempatan menikahi cinta pertamanya kan?" kata Ino. "tapi kau mungkin akan terkenal kalau menikahi Sasuke!"

"Ino!"

"Kenapa? Begitu kan kenyataannya?"

"Jangan bicarakan dia lagi, please.."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," kata Ino ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah. "kau beruntung menikah di saat liburan setelah ujian semester, aku jadi bisa menemanimu disini,"

"Sakura-chan!" seorang wanita setengah baya berambut merah muda menghampiri Sakura dengan raut antusias. "akhirnya kau pulang, aku sudah mencoba menelponmu tadi, apa kau men silence handphone mu lagi?"

"Umm, ada apa Bu?"

"Temanmu datang dari Konoha," kata Ibu Sakura. "dia membawakan macam-macam barang untukmu dan kami semua. Dia bilang dia mencarimu, dan ah dia masih ada di dalam,"

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau pasti kenal, kami semua kenal. Dia-"

"Sasuke!"

Sakura berkata shock ketika melihat pemuda tampan berambut hitam mencuat keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum seringainya dan berkata santai.

"Hai Sakura,"

**To Be Continued**

A/ N : Haiiii semuaaa *ditimpukin rame-rame* Ahahaha.. Maaf lagi karena apdet yang kelewat lama, saya sedang mencari plot untuk mengakhiri fic ini. Tapi masih bersambung untuk chapter ini, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi akan saya tamatkan. Terimakasih ya sudah membaca fic ini.

Big big big thanks to : **Sagaarayuki**** , Micon , KristaL , ****Key is my name**** , ****mysticahime**** , Aoi uzumaki, rimuna, huhu, Ai Nakimura,NHL-chan,Cyrax,Lady Spain,Uchiha Sakura97, ruru chan,Nona Biru Tua,sasusaku 97, me, Naru-mania, lorist angela, nne Kishida,winter lilybells,TheIceBlossom, Thia Nokoru, Leory Aiko Agrimony Uchiha, Arzhetty, aya-na rifa'i, Ray Ichioza, Yunna-chan,Reva-chan, Ss, Nanairo Zoacha, Minnie Chagiy4, 4ntk4-ch4n **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

The Deception

Chapter 11

Sakura menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan tatapan horror, ia menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit lengannya sendiri dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah nyata, bukan mimpi! Sasuke Uchiha menyusulnya kesini? Demi apa?

"Kenapa kau disini?" Sakura mengubah ekspresi terkejutnya menjadi ekspresi keras dan hampir melemparkan apa saja yang digenggamnya pada wajah tampan Sasuke. Tetapi Sakura masih bisa menahan diri dengan hanya menunjukkan otot-otot pada keningnya dan geraman kecil yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kenapa kau tidak sopan Sakura-chan," kata wanita setengah baya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke dan anak perempuannya. "dia datang jauh-jauh untuk membantumu mempersiapkan acara pernikahan,"

"Dia?" Sakura menatap ibunya sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke. "Bu, percayalah dia tidak datang untuk itu!"

"Kau tidak boleh tidak sopan pada tamu Sakura-chan!" kata ibu Sakura. "sekarang kau ajak dia masuk, ibu akan menemui bibimu sebentar,"

Sakura langsung diam. Ia menatap ibunya yang berpamitan pada Sasuke dengan senyum paling lebar yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ibunya jelas menyukai Sasuke, apa yang telah ia katakan sampai ibunya sangat menyukainya? Mungkin memang bayi egois ini benar-benar pintar merayu wanita. Wanita di seluruh Konoha ini benar-benar buta! Mereka hanya mempercayai apa saja yang mereka lihat dan dengar, seharusnya mereka dipaksa menyaksikan keegoisan laki-laki ini!

"Dimana kamarku?" kata Sasuke santai.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang ibumu katakan?" kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "aku akan berada di desamu ini sampai acara pernikahanmu selesai! Jadi-"

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di hotel saja?" kata Sakura semakin frustasi. "kau masih punya banyak uang bahkan setelah kau membeli hotel disini! Dan apakah kau begitu tak punya pekerjaan sampai kau rela jauh-jauh kesini! Kau tidak laku lagi begitu?"

"Tentu saja aku masih laku," kata Sasuke sedikit kesal. "aku cuti sampai beberapa bulan karena kontrakku sudah habis, jadi daripada aku menganggur-"

"Lebih baik datang kesini dan merusak hidupku! begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," kata Sasuke.

"Dengar ya Uchiha Sasuke! Kalau kau benar-benar ingin menghancurkan hidupku, aku ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa kau sudah pernah melakukannya! Jadi, kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu lagi!"

Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mendelik mengancam, ia berjalan cepat sekali dan masuk kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hal tersebut sekarang hanya bisa berdiri melongo. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan terlihat berpikir sebentar sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu Sasuke," kata Ino. "tapi kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu dengan ketenaranmu, kau sudah terlalu banyak membuat sahabatku dalam masalah. Jadi jika kau berniat untuk kembali membuat masalah, aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita!" Ino mengacungkan tinjunya di depan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengancam.

Sasuke tampak tak terpengaruh dan hanya menatap Ino dengan agak kesal.

:::::

"Si Sasuke Uchiha ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya," kata Ino yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Sakura. Ia menyeret kursi belajar Sakura dan duduk menopang dagunya.

"Apa maksudmu Ino?" kata Sakura yang tampak kesal membereskan belanjaannya.

"Yeah, kau tahu," kata Ino. "menurutku kau pantas bersyukur,"

Sakura melirik sahabatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Maksudku Sakura, ada berapa banyak sih anak cewek yang begitu beruntung dikejar-kejar oleh selebriti kaya dan tampan seperti Sasuke? Kau bikin semua cewek iri, sadar tidak?"

"Aku juga tidak meminta hal itu," kata Sakura. "lagipula, Sasuke itu lebih banyak menyusahkanku, tidak seperti yang orang lain pikirkan. Kau sudah tahu itu kan Ino?"

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu," kata Ino. "tapi sepertinya cuma kau yang tidak suka padanya,"

"Ugh, memangnya ada berapa banyak lagi gadis-gadis yang ingin melihatnya?"

"Err, satu,"

"Ya lalu? Aku harus peduli?"

"Ya karena dia itu nenekmu,"

"Apa?"

"Nenekmu baru saja datang, aku baru mau memb-"

"SIALLL!"

:::::

"Jadi kau ini bintang film?" kata wanita kurus yang tingginya hanya sebahu Sasuke, ia terkekeh sambil menyipitkan mata hijaunya di balik kacamatanya. Seolah mengatakan bahwa ia baru pertama kali memperlakukan orang sebaik Sasuke. Sasuke tampak santai dan senang mengobrol dengan nenek Sakura.

Sakura yang mengawasi dari balik pintu mengumpat kata-kata makian. Bagaimana mungkin semua wanita selalu tertipu dengan wajah tampan dan kata-kata manis? Wanita perlu mengubah pola pikirnya.

"Nenekmu tampaknya suka pada Sasuke," kata Ino yang berdiri dan ikut mengintip.

Sakura benci mengakuinya, tetapi neneknya jarang menyukai laki-laki yang mendekati Sakura. Meskipun beberapa laki-laki merayu neneknya dengan memamerkan kekayaannya, neneknya tak pernah seramah itu. Bahkan pada Kimimaro yang sangat sopan sekalipun, neneknya tidak pernah tertawa-tawa seperti itu.

"Benar-benar..."

"Dia benar-benar hebat Sakura," kata Ino terkekeh.

::::

"Ibuku, ayahku, adik bahkan nenekku semuanya benar-benar sudah buta ya?" kata Sakura pada Kimimaro lewat telepon.

"Memangnya separah itu ya?" kata Kimimaro.

Sakura berguling di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kesal, posisinya kini terlentang dan menatap langit-langit.

"Mereka benar-benar tidak mempedulikan penderitaanku gara-gara Sasuke baru-baru ini," kata Sakura. Terdengar hening di seberang saluran. Tampaknya Kiminaro sedang menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkannya?" kata Kimimaro.

"Aku tidak tahu Kimimaro-kun," kata Sakura. "aku hanya merasa tidak tenang. Aku takut pernikahan ini aka-"

"Jangan berprasangka buruk Sakura," kata Kimimaro bijak. "tidak akan ada yang menghalangi selama kita berniat baik,"

Sakura tersenyum lega. Ia tahu Kimimaro tidak akan membiarkannya merasakan kegelisahannya sendiri. Ia akan menenangkannya, sama seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana persiapan disitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah menyewa gedung yang akan kita gunakan untuk resepsi, Konoha Hall seperti impianmu," kata Kimimaro.

"Kau sudah dapat tanggalnya?" kata Sakura antusias.

"Ya,"

Sakura menjerit gembira. Ia melompat-lompat dan mungkin sudah memeluk Kimimaro jika pria itu ada di depannya.

::::

Sasuke duduk di belakang rumah keluarga Haruno, ia menyesap rokok yang tinggal setengah batang dan menghembuskan asapnya dengan berat. Ia memilih menyembunyikan diri disini karena tidak akan mungkin ada fans nya yang akan memanggil-manggilnya seperti ketika di depan rumah. Ia sedang malas menghadapi gadis-gadis yang menjerit-jerit.

"Kau merokok?"

Sasuke menoleh pada asal suara, ia menatap anak laki-laki berusia 9 tahun yang mempunyai warna rambut merah muda cerah. Sasuke langsung berpikir apa yang dialami bocah ini dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok dan berwarna khas perempuan.

Sasuke lalu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan si bocah untuk duduk.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?" tanya Aki. "aku tidak pernah melihatmu merokok waktu di televisi?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Sejak SMA," kata Sasuke. "sebenarnya aku sudah lama berhenti merokok, tapi aku sedang bosan saja,"

"Sebenarnya kau merokok karena Kak Sakura akan menikah kan?"

Sasuke terbatuk menelan asap rokoknya sendiri dan menatap bocah laki-laki yang kini nyengir lebar.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" tanya Aki.

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke sebal. "kau ini masih kecil!"

"Tapi semua temanku sudah pernah mencobanya," kata Aki memelas. "aku hanya ingin mencobanya sekali saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan penasaran lagi,"

"Kau tidak akan suka rasa dan baunya!"

"Tapi kenapa kelihatannya kau begitu menikmatinya?" tanya Aki.

"Kau tahu satu batang rokok ini mengandung ribuan racun berbahaya!" kata Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa kalian orang dewasa tetap saja menghisapnya?" tanya Aki diplomatis.

"Kau ini keras kepala seperti kakakmu ya?" kata Sasuke, ia menatap Aki dengan agak sebal. Kemudian menyodorkan rokoknya pada Aki.

"Ini!" kata Sasuke. "coba hisap!"

Aki nyengir dengan antusias dan menempelkan rokok pada mulutnya. Tidak sampai 5 detik, Aki sudah terbatuk-batuk dan melemparkan batang rokoknya.

"ARRRGGGHH! UHUKK! UHUK!" Jerit Aki. "APA INI SIH? UGH! GAK ENAK!"

Sasuke tertawa dan mengambilkan air minum untuk Aki. Aki bergegas meminumnya banyak-banyak. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk bahu Aki yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau masih mau mencobanya?" tanya Sasuke. Aki menatap Sasuke kemudian menggeleng keras-keras.

"Kau ini orang dewasa paling keren yang pernah kutemui," kata Aki ketika batuknya sudah berhenti total.

Sasuke diam saja.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku bilang begitu?" tanya Aki, Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu akan aku beritahu," kata Aki duduk sambil melipat kedua kakinya. "kau orang dewasa pertama yang mengijinkanku mencoba menghisap rokok!"

Sasuke tampak tak terkejut.

"Kalau kau berteman dengan anak nakal kau pasti juga akan dipaksa merokok," kata Sasuke. "kau ini masih kecil, belum tahu macam-macam orang,"

"Yaa, aku tahu," kata Aki. "tapi biasanya orang dewasa cuma suka melarang saja tanpa mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. Aku kan ingin tahu mengenai hal apa saja. Jadi kalau dilarang nanti aku tahu apa?"

"Jalan pikiranmu ini sudah seperti orang tua saja," kata Sasuke.

"Haha terserah kak Sasuke," kata Aki. "tapi kau mau tidak aku bantu supaya kak Sakura jadi suka padamu?"

:::::::::::::::::

Sasuke mendengar bel yang tampaknya ditekan dengan antusias, ia bangkit karena belum ada yang membukanya sampai berbunyi hingga tiga kali.

Sasuke membuang puntung rokoknya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan, tetapi belum sampai langkah ketiga ia sudah diinterupsi oleh suara berisik yang menjerit-jerit. Sakura berlari dan bergegas membuka pintu depan.

Tak berapa lama, muncul sosok lelaki tampan berambut perak. Ia tersenyum ketika Sakura menabraknya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat seperti sudah tak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke ragu-ragu mendekati mereka, ketika ia hendak berbalik sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Halo Sasuke," kata Kimimaro sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sakura melepaskan Kimimaro dan berbalik untuk memandang Sasuke.

"Hai," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik," kata Kimimaro yang berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "aku pikir kau pasti masih disini karena banyak gadis-gadis di luar sana,"

Kimimaro menunjuk ke arah depan rumah.

Sasuke mengangguk sekenanya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan hari bahagia Sakura,"

Kimimaro menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bersahabat, lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Kimimaro. "terima kasih sudah membantu Sakura,"

:::::::::::

Meja panjang tanpa tempat duduk dipenuhi makanan panas yang masih mengepul. Seluruh penghuni rumah keluarga Haruno tengah makan malam dan menjamu tamu-tamu yang istimewa. Sakura, Aki, Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno, nenek Sakura, Tsunade, Ino, Kimimaro dan tentu saja Sasuke Uchiha duduk mengelilingi meja persegi panjang yang terlihat tradisional. Mereka berdesakan karena ukuran meja yang terbilang terlalu pas untuk jumlah mereka.

Entah mengapa Sakura bisa terjebak di antara Sasuke dan Kimimaro yang duduk mengapitnya. Sasuke di sebelah kanannya dan Kimimaro di sebelah kirinya.

Para tamu diperlakukan dengan sangat baik oleh seluruh keluarga Sakura. Terutama Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan terlampau istimewa dari nenek Sakura.

Nenek Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk makan banyak-banyak. Bahkan ia mengambilkan Shabu-shabu untuk Sasuke dan memenuhi piringnya dengan irisan daging dan sayuran yang Sasuke tidak yakin bisa menghabiskannya. Sasuke mencapit dagingnya dengan sumpit dan mencoleknya dengan saus wijen. Selama beberapa saat hanya terdengar suara kelontangan sendok, garpu, sumpit dan dentangan piring yang diambil dari tempatnya.

"Oh ya Tsunade, kudengar kau baru saja menangani gaun Anko," kata Ino.

"Anko?" tanya Aki. "bukankah dia artis terkenal yang bulan lalu mampir ke kota ini?"

"Yeah," kata Tsunade tampak malas-malasan membahas pekerjannya di tengah makan malam yang menyenangkan. "orangnya tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kupikir ia tidak akan menuntut gaun yang terlalu macam-macam. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikannya lebih dari sebulan hanya untuk mendesain bentuknya!"

"Bukankah Anko juga pernah main film sama kak Sasuke?" tanya Aki yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan irisan daging.

"Hanya sekali," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi kau pasti sudah membintangi ratusan film," kata nenek Sakura.

"Tidak sebanyak itu nek," kata Sasuke sopan.

"Ya! Ya ! tapi iklanmu banyak sekali kan?"

"Nenek," Sakura menegur neneknya.

"Aku tidak banyak menonton," kata nenek Sakura. "tapi Aki yang cerita,"

Sakura mendelik pada adiknya yang dengan cuek malah mencomot satu ikan bakar yang belum disentuh siapapun.

"Cukup tentang pekerjaan Sasuke!" kata Sakura. "aku yakin dia malas cerita waktu sedang makan, iya kan Sasuke?"

"Tapi kami semua ingin tahu seperti apa," kata Aki cuek.

"Sudah, sudah," kata ibu Sakura. "jangan bicara lagi di saat makan oke?"

::::::::::::::

Sakura ingin makan dengan tenang, seperti biasa. Akan tetapi setiap ia akan melahap makanannya, ia harus mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan setiap kali tangannya menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Sasuke memang tidak bereaksi apa-apa, menyedihkan. Hanya Sakura yang kelihatannya merasa terganggu. Sasuke bahkan dengan santai melayani setiap pertanyaan yang Aki ajukan.

Hanya Sakura yang harus meneguk perasaannya dalam-dalam ketika Sasuke bahkan tidak terlihat sedih di tengah persiapan acara pernikahannya. Apa Sasuke sudah benar-benar mengikhlaskannya? Apa dia sedah benar-benar tak mempedulikan perasaannya di masa lalu? Tidak, tunggu dulu! Untuk apa Sakura peduli dengan perasaan Sasuke di masa lalu? Sasuke tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya, setidaknya begitu menurutnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli apakah Sakura bahagia atau tidak, ingat kalau Sasuke itu egois! Jadi dia akan melakukan apa saja seenaknya.

"Kau mau kuambilkan ikan bakar?" tanya Kimimaro membangunkan Sakura dari kecamuk pikirannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku sudah kenyang,"

Kimimaro tersenyum. Ia toh tetap mencomot ikan bakar dan ia letakkan di piring Sakura.

"Kau harus banyak makan," kata Kimimaro.

"Aku tidak mau," kata Sakura.

"Sakura tidak suka ikan," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kimimaro dan Sakura sama-sama membeku. Mereka menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada di Wikipedia," kata Sasuke.

"Di Wiki- mana mungkin ada di Wikipedia!" kata Sakura kesal. "kalau kau mungkin memang ada disitu! Orang terkenal!"

"Kenapa sewot begitu?" kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir kenap-"

"Sakura!" Nyonya Haruno memperingatkan anaknya.

Sakura tampak kesal karena tidak bisa meneruskan untuk meluapkan kekesalannya. Ia kembali menekuni piringnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke Uchiha brengsek! Apa ia mau mempermainkan perasaannya lagi?

"Ah Kimimaro, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Nyonya Haruno sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, ya! Saya melakukannya seperti biasa, hanya harus meliput ke daerah yang terpencil," kata Kimimaro. "tapi saya diijinkan cuti sementara untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan,"

"Kau sudah pindah?" kata Sasuke.

"Aku pindah ke Sakura TV," kata Kimimaro. "tidak lagi menangani berita selebritis dan hanya meliput berita nasional. Kau tahu, kurasa aku memang tidak terlalu cocok dengan hal itu,"

"Kimimaro baru-baru ini meliput berita Tsunami di Thailand," kata Tuan Haruno. "terkadang aku merasa hidup kita sudah sangat beruntung,"

"Ya, banyak yang kehilangan rumah dan keluarganya," kata Kimimaro. "sayangnya aku hanya seminggu di sana, tidak bisa banyak membantu,"

:::::::::::

Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia tidak bisa tidur dan berniat minum air dingin dan mencari udara segar di luar rumah. Ia yakin sudah tak akan ada gadis-gadis yang menunggu dan menjerit-jerit di luar pagar. Ini baru jam sepuluh malam, ia tidak terbiasa tidur di bawah jam 12.

Ia melewati Ino yang tengah membaca buku di ruang tamu, tampak terlalu serius dan tidak mau diganggu. Jadi Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya ke luar rumah. Pintu depan masih terbuka sedikit, Sasuke sudah akan membukannya lebar-lebar, tetapi diurungkannya ketika melihat ke luar.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dan Kimimaro tengah tidur-tiduran di balkon sambil mengobrol. Mereka berdua menyandarkan kepala dengan satu tangan dan saling berhadapan. Sesuatu yang tak ingin dilihatnya. Sasuke sudah akan berbalik, tetapi ia mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kau pikir kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu kalau kau tidak suka ikan?" kata Kimimaro. "aku bahkan tidak tahu hal itu sama sekali,"

"Entahlah," kata Sakura. "mungkin dia memperhatikan kalau aku tidak pernah makan ikan,"

"Kau ini memang jarang mengeluh di depanku," kata Kimimaro. "sesekali aku juga ingin tahu apa yang tidak kau suka,"

"Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak kusuka," kata Sakura. "ada banyak hal yang harus disyukuri kan? Kenapa harus meributkan hal-hal remeh semacam itu,"

"Bagiku itu bukan hal yang remeh," kata Kimimaro. "lagipula kau tidak sesantai ini waktu kemarin membicarakan Sasuke,"

"Jangan membicarakan dia lagi!" kata Sakura. "lagipula Sasuke itu bukan hal remeh, dia masalah besar buatku!"

"Dia menyedot perhatianmu sebesar itu?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, kau tahu maksudku kan?" Sakura bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya dan menggeleng keras-keras. Kimimaro tertawa geli dan menarik Sakura agar kembali ke posisinya.

"Aku tahu," kata Kimimaro. Ia membelai wajah kekasihnya dan bergerak pelan untuk menciumnya. Sakura merasa wajahnya merah padam, ia memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman Kimimaro tanpa tahu bahwa Sasuke menatap mereka dengan perasaan terbakar.

::::::::::::::::::::ToBeContinued::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N : APAAN NIH? Sungguh ending yang GAJE skaleh.. (saya malu ngetiknya) #dihajar

UH oh.. gomen karena apdetnya lama, mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau baca...

Makasih untuk semua review yang masuk, sangat berarti sekali buat saya *nangisterharu*

Big big big big Thanks to : Haza shiraifu, embun pagi, vvvv, micon, nanairo zoacha, kyus neli-chan, saku, putri luna, uchiha nata-chan, sagachivu, ruffie-chan, nhl-chan, herfst, 4ntk4-ch4n, mysticahime, nurama nurmala, keyy is my name, thia nokoru, haruno megumi, mizuhara ai, nona, dela, akari nami amane, deidei rinnepero, lorist angela, icharuno-chan, raitakechi, uchiha hime poetry celemoet, purnama, sweet kireicha, ai hikari, silver wing, hotaru no hikari animelovers, saitou ayumu uchiha, sei.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 12

The Deception

Daniyal Sheva

Jalan di kota tampak lengang, meskipun beberapa orang berpakaian rapi tampak berlari terburu-buru mengejar taksi yang berhenti beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Salju turun dengan lebat sehingga mereka berhati-hati agar tak terpeleset.

Tak berapa jauh dari mereka, Sakura Haruno merapatkan mantelnya. Ketika sepatu bootnya melewati gundukan salju setengah betis, dengan susah payah Sakura menyeret kakinya yang terasa amat berat.

"Kenapa kau nekad jalan kaki di tengah hujan salju?"

"Jangan bicara padaku Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Woa, kau galak sekali," kata Sasuke berjalan santai saja di belakang Sakura. Sasuke memakai mantel tebal hitam yang tampak lembut dan hangat, sementara rambut khas pantat ayamnya ia tutupi dengan tudung mantel. "akan lebih mudah kalau naik mobil denganku kan?"

"Oh, kalau kau mau naik mobil, naik saja sendiri! Kenapa mengekorku sepanjang jalan?" kata Sakura.

"Mana mungkin ibumu membiarkan anak gadisnya pergi-pergi sendirian di tengah hujan salju begini," kata Sasuke, ia kemudian serta-merta menambahkan. "apa kau takut satu mobil denganku?"

"Takut?" kata Sakura, ia tertawa sementara kakinya masih ia seret dengan berat. Sebenarnya ia memang takut untuk satu mobil dengan Sasuke, ia bisa saja tiba-tiba membawanya kabur kan? Lagipula ia masih belum percaya pada si brengsek ini. "aku bukan anak manja sepertimu yang kemana-mana harus naik mobil!"

"Kalau aku tidak pakai mobil, aku akan kewalahan menghadapi fans," kata Sasuke diplomatis. "untung saja sekarang salju turun lebat sekali, tidak ada yang menyadarinya,"

"Sayang sekali kesombonganmu tidak menenggelamkanmu," gumam Sakura lirih diantara gemeretak giginya. Ia mengecek daftar belanjaannya dan mengira-ngira berapa berat yang akan dibawanya nanti dan berencana naik taksi saja ketika pulang nanti.

Mereka menelusuri blok-blok dan melewati salju yang makin menebal. Udara dingin menusuk-nusuk menembus mantel Sakura, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menghentikan usaha menyeret kakinya yang sia-sia. Sakura akhirnya mengganti teknik dengan mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi seperti para tentara yang sedang jalan di tempat.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak! Ada di depan san-" Sakura menunjuk sebuah bangunan dengan kecewa.

"Tutup," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menarik napas dengan berat dan menatap kepulan udara dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" kata Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "nanti malam keluarga besar Kimimaro akan datang,"

"Apa ada toko lain?"

"Yeah, ada Departement Store agak jauh dari sini," kata Sakura. "hanya saja aku takut terjadi badai,"

"Lebih baik kita cepat," kata Sasuke. "satu jam cukup?"

"Ya, kurasa cukup," kata Sakura. "kita sebaiknya menyetop taksi,"

Seperti sudah diatur, tak berapa lama sebuah mobil berwarna kuning meluncur di atas jalanan bersalju, tepat dimana Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri. Ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam taksi, mereka menatap kaca spion dan melihat seorang lelaki bertopi merah yang tampaknya juga sedang mengejar taksi ini.

Mereka sampai di Departement Store beberapa menit kemudian. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka menemukan barang-barang dalam daftar. Setidaknya ada lima kantung belanja yang terisi penuh dengan bahan makanan dan minuman. Sasuke membawa tiga dan Sakura dua. Segalanya tampak lancar sebelum Sasuke mulai merasa jadi pusat perhatian. Ia merasa tak nyaman. Beberapa orang terang-terangan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Namun bukan hal itu yang paling meresahkannya.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya. "apa mereka mengenalimu?"

"Diam!" desis Sasuke, ia mempercepat langkahnya sementara Sakura berusaha merendenginya dengan susah payah.

Meski membawa kantung belanja yang lumayan berat, Sasuke dengan mudah melesat cepat ke udara terbuka, menyongsong salju yang masih turun dengan lebat.

Lelaki bermata onyx ini mencari jalan berkelok-kelok yang sepi diikuti Sakura yang kewalahan menenteng kantung belanjaannya.

"Hoy Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak dalam keputusasaan karena tampaknya Sasuke tak mendengar teriakannya. Ia meneruskan usahanya menelusuri jalan-jalan tikus kota kecil ini. Pandangan Sakura mengabur karena salju turun semakin lebat, angin mendorongnya ke belakang dan membuatnya makin sulit mengejar Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ia sadar bahwa ia terpisah dengan Sasuke.

::::::::::::;

Dalam keputusasaannya mencari Sasuke, Sakura diam-diam menyesal mengikutinya. Kenapa tak ia biarkan saja si brengsek itu pergi sesukanya? Seharusnya ia pulang sendiri dari tadi dan mencari taksi, bukan menelusuri jalan-jalan yang tertutup salju dan terlihat sama bentuknya.

Menggerutu kesal, Sakura berhenti untuk melihat papan bertuliskan Toko Roti. Ia melupakan kemarahannya dan berniat mampir sebentar untuk mengisi perutnya. Namun ketika baru bergerak satu langkah seseorang menariknya dari belakang dan membekap mulutnya dengan kencang.

"Ssshhh!" bisik lelaki yang memeluk dan membekap Sakura. Mereka berdiri dalam diam ketika lelaki tinggi bertopi merah melintas melewati toko roti dan menghilang ditelan salju.

Sakura yang sudah tak tahan tiba-tiba memberontak dan menginjak kaki lelaki di belakangnya dengan keras.

"OUCH! Saku- apa yang-"

"Itu balasan karena seenaknya meninggalkanku!"

:::::::::::::::

Sasuke mengusap-usap kakinya yang masih terasa nyeri dan menatap gadis di depannya yang tengah membersihkan mantelnya dari butiran-butiran salju.

"Apa orang itu paparazzi?" tanya Sakura.

"Yeah, bahkan di tempat seperti ini,"

"Kau pikir kenapa ada koran dan televisi di kota ini kalau begitu?"

"Kupikir tidak akan seintens paparazzi di Konoha,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya lebih tepat ditanyakan satu jam yang lalu.

"Kau tidak lihat aku membeku?" kata Sakura. "kau yang bilang mana mungkin tega meninggalkan seorang gadis di tengah badai salju!"

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat berteduh," kata Sasuke, ia menunjuk ke arah utara. "aku melihat bar kecil di ujung jalan sana,"

"Apa tidak lebih baik kalau kita pulang saja?" kata Sakura, ia mengamati jejak kakinya yang sudah terhapus dengan cepat oleh butiran-butiran salju yang baru.

"Kau pikir masih ada taksi di cuaca begini? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jarak satu meter di depanmu,"

"Yeah, mungkin aku bisa pakai telepon disitu,"

:::::::::::::

Menikmati Coke dan mendapatkan sebuah tempat berteduh yang hangat, mau tak mau membuat Sakura mengantuk. Ia setengah mengamati mantelnya yang tergantung di sebelah pintu masuk dan membuat lantai kayu bar menjadi basah. Ia merasa rileks setelah berbulan-bulan mendapat tekanan dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa santai sejenak setelah menelpon ibunya dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja dan tidak bisa pulang sampai badai reda.

Sakura merasa lelaki di sebelahnya mengamati gerak-geriknya, ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Lagipula ia memang tak ingin tahu.

Sakura meneguk Coke nya lagi dan mengamati bar tua ini. Ia menduga bar ini memang dibuat tanpa tujuan apapun selain sebagai tempat minum. Tak ada hiburan lain selain sebuah Televisi model lama yang sudah usang. Dan tak ada tamu yang menarik, hanya ada beberapa lelaki berotot yang sedang mabuk dan bermain kartu.

Sepertinya mereka adalah pengangguran Iwa yang sedang menghabiskan waktunya. Beberapa orang dari mereka sampai teler hingga harus diseret oleh teman-temannya.

Lelaki tua pemilik bar yang agak tuli tampak tak peduli dengan keadaan tersebut, ia malah menempelkan telinganya ke radio tua untuk mencari gelombang yang pas.

"Kau pernah kesini?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tidak suka tempat seperti ini," kata Sakura. "kecuali sekarang, tempat ini jauh lebih nyaman daripada di luar sana,"

Sasuke tertawa mendengus.

"Kenapa?"

"Kupikir Kimimaro itu brilian," kata Sasuke. "kalian memilih tanggal menikah di musim dingin,"

"Ini cuma kebetulan!" kata Sakura menyesap Coke nya gugup. "jangan berpikir macam-macam!"

"Tapi dia itu beruntung," kata Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'tidak lagi,'

"Jangan harap aku tanya kenapa," kata Sakura.

"Kenapa? Toh aku akan tetap mengatakannya,"

"Terserah!" kata Sakura mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan.

"Yeah kau tahu, sebentar lagi dia akan punya kau dan keluargamu," kata Sasuke. "itu hadiah terbesar yang belum pernah kudapatkan,"

Sakura diam.

"Aku tidak punya keluarga selain Itachi," kata Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti mengaduk-aduk Coke nya dan menatap Sasuke. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Lelaki ini pasti telah melewati tahun-tahun terpanjang dalam hidupnya dalam kesepian. Ia mungkin menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja dan mengalihkan hidupnya yang normal. Dan ia tak pernah mendapatkan kembali keluarganya yang sudah tiada. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa sebagai orang paling beruntung di dunia. Meskipun dia bukan orang kaya dan dia bukan selebritis.

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan menganggap mereka sebagai keluargamu sendiri," kata Sakura sungguh-sungguh. "lagipula mereka semua menyukaimu,"

Sasuke balas tersenyum.

:::::::::::::::

"BRAKKK!"

Terdengar suara meja yang digebrak dengan keras. Mau tak mau membuat Sasuke dan Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki berotot dan bermata merah yang tingginya kira-kira dua meter. Lelaki bermantel kusam itu menatap Sasuke dengan garang, ia sepertinya tak sadar bahwa mulutnya berbau menyengat. Ia mendelik pada Sasuke seperti Sasuke sudah mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya!" kata pria itu.

Sasuke sudah akan mengatakan bahwa itu bagus, tetapi dibatalkannya. Ia menjawab. "Aku pendatang,"

"Pendatang?" pria itu tampak tak percaya.

"Dari luar kota," kata Sasuke.

"Sudahlah jangan ganggu tamuku!" kata kakek pemilik bar memarahi. "dia tidak tampak seperti polisi sama sekali! Lihat bajunya yang perlente!"

"Tapi orang ini sangat mencurigakan!" ia berteriak pada pemilik bar. Kakinya ia tumpangkan di atas kursi kosong. "Bagaimana kalau kita periksa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu minum disini lagi kalau kau terus-terusan mengganggu tamuku! Lebih baik kau bayar hutang-hutangmu dulu!"

"Akan kubayar nanti pak tua! Tidak perlu kuatir! Tapi sebelumnya aku akan memeriksa bocah ini dulu, penampilannya terlalu bagus untuk berada di bar usang ini!"

"Tunggu dulu," kata Sasuke masih tampak tenang dan tersenyum ramah. Bukan seringaian ataupun senyuman mengintimidasi. "aku melihat kau punya banyak masalah disini. Jika kau memukulku, aku yakin tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu! Aku bukan polisi, mata-mata atau sejenisnya. Aku cuma berteduh sementara badai mereda- kalau tak keberatan bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan baik-baik sambil minum, aku yang traktir?"

Hening.

"Teman-teman! Dia bilang dia mau mentraktir kita!"

::::::::::::::;

"Kau licik," kata Sakura lirih.

"Kau baru menyadarinya?" kata Sasuke menyeringai. "itulah fungsi uang Sakura,"

"Bilang saja kalau kau tidak berani kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau bikin masalah di tempat asing," kata Sasuke. "lagipula kasihan pemilik bar kalau sampai ada apa-apa,"

::::::::::::::::::;

Lampu neon yang dipasang di luar bar berpendar remang-remang dihiasi butiran salju yang berayun perlahan. Salju telah bertemu malam dan menciptakan pemandangan bak negeri dongeng. Badai salju sudah mulai reda, sembari berceloteh seru dengan pemilik bar dan pria berotot yang belakangan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Juugo, Sasuke- saat ini tengah menarik perhatian Sakura.

Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke tidak seperti Sasuke yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Sasuke yang ia lihat saat ini bukanlah pria yang menganggap dirinya seorang superstar. Ia sederhana dan membaur dengan mudah. Ia tidak tampak egois, kekanak-kanakan, sok selebritis atau apapun yang melekat pada laki-laki ini sebelumnya. Dan hal ini membuat Sakura secara tak sadar tersenyum sendiri. Mungkinkah ia menyimpan kekaguman yang baru disadarinya?

::::::::::::;

Sasuke sadar benar bahwa kini Sakura tengah menatapnya, ia berusaha tetap terlihat cool dan tenggelam dalam obrolan. Meskipun bayangan pernikahan Sakura terkadang berkelebat dan meremas-remas hatinya, Sasuke masih bisa bersikap santai dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia menyesap Beer nya dan menatap jendela yang memperlihatkan badai salju yang sudah reda.

Kemudian ia menangkap sebuah gerakan seorang lelaki yang baru masuk. Sekali lihat, Sasuke tahu lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sudah membuntutinya selama berjam-jam. Sasuke berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Namun di antara keramaian tidak ada yang memperhatikan lelaki bertopi merah memotret setiap gerak-gerik Sasuke. Ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi, paparazzi sudah menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Sakura beberapa bulan silam. Ia tidak ingin begitu lagi, ia tidak ingin merusak nama Sakura lagi.

Sasuke bamgkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju bangku lelaki bertopi merah.

"Siapa kau?" kata Sasuke, matanya menghujam tajam lelaki itu.

Tampak gugup, lelaki itu tidak menjawab.

"Aku melihatmu mengikutiku sejak pagi," kata sasuke."apa kau memotret sesuatu?"

"Tidak" katanya

"Kau wartawan? Paparazzi?"

"Tidak, aku cuma Fotografer amatir,"

"Boleh aku lihat dompetmu?"

"Baiklah, aku wartawan, tapi kau tak bisa memukulku seenaknya. Kau tak bisa membatasi pekerjaanku!"

"Kau sudah melanggar privasiku," kata sasuke. "berikan kameramu,"

"Tidak!" kata lelaki itu tampak lebih berani. Namun ketika Juugo, Sakura, pemilik bar dan setengah lusin laki-laki berbadan besar mendekati mereka, lelaki itu sedikit mengkerut.

"Apa pria ini mengganggumu Sasuke?"

"Orang ini paparazzi," kata Sakura.

"Ah, aku paling tidak suka tukang gosip," kaat Juugo menunjukkan kepalan tangannya yang sebesar buah pepaya.

"Tunggu! Kalian tidak boleh memukulku!" kata lelaki itu. "aku bisa menulis berita yang akan menghancurkan namamu dalam satu hari! Kalau kau macam-ma-"

BUK!

Juugo memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke meja kayu reot. Membuat sang paparazzi ketakutan dan melompat mundur.

"Pergilah sasuke, kami akan mengurus orang ini,"

Sasuke menatap Juugo dengan pandangan berterima kasih, namun ketika ia sudah akan mengajak Sakura untuk meninggalkan bar -Sakura malah berdiri membatu, ia menahan daun pintu dengan wajah pucat. Wajahnya ketakutan dan lalu berkata lirih.

"Di luar, ada banyak w-wartawan!"

::::::::::::::::::::To Be Continued:::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N : Haloo lagi... ^_^

Apa ceritanya makin klise? Maafkan saya kalo gitu... #disiram

Maaf juga kalo terlalu singkat, tapi chap ini full Sasusaku...

Thanks buat semua reader dan reviewer.. luph u all...

gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi... reviewww... ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

The Deception

"Apa kau yang memberitahu mereka?" Juugo mencengkram depan baju si paparazzi sambil mendelik. Rupanya Juugo adalah bekas pelaut, pembajak lebih tepatnya. Sehingga suaranya menggelegar bak menantang ombak.

"Ti-tidak, bukan aku!"

"Bukan kau? " Juugo makin panas.

"Juugo!" pekik pemilik bar, Juugo menoleh. "biarkan saja dia, Sasuke akan pergi sekarang!"

Juugo mendengus dan menatap papapazzi dengan garang.

"Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam lagi, akan kutandai wajahmu!"

::::::::::::;

"Lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan anak muda, kalau mereka menanyaiku aku tidak akan membocorkan tentang hubungan rahasia kalian!" kata pemilik bar sambil sesekali melihat pintunya yang bergetar-getar karena desakan dari luar.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bersiap pergi.

"Tapi kami tidak-"

"Terima kasih-" pekik Sasuke.

"Zok, namaku Zok,"

"Terimakasih Zok,"

Zok mengangguk, Sasuke tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih dan menarik Sakura ke pintu belakang. Tak berapa lama setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menghilang dari pintu belakang, terdengar hentakan keras dan membuat pintu bar menjeblak terbuka. Orang-orang bermantel tebal masuk sekaligus, heboh mencari-cari sesuatu. Beberapa orang saling dorong, beberapa orang memposisikan diri untuk memotret segala sudut ruangan. Laki-laki dan wanita yang membawa microphone menyerbu Zok yang tampak santai mengelap gelasnya.

"Pak tua! Benarkah Sasuke Uchiha ada disini?"

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Apa dia bersama dengan wanita?"

"Apa saja yang dia laku-"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini!" teriak Zok galak. "pergilah kalian kalau tak ingin membeli! Dan kalian harus mengganti pintuku yang rusak!"

::::::::::::::;

Orang-orang bermantel berlarian di tengah-tengah salju. Pecah ke segala arah, mereka menelusuri gang-gang, mengamati dengan sia-sia semua jejak yang sudah tak berbekas. Mereka bahkan menjeblak semua pintu dan mencari di semua sudut yang kelihatan mata. Yang mereka cari cuma satu yakni keberadaan lelaki berambut pantat ayam dan wanita berkepala pink. Jika ketemu maka selesai, mereka bisa memuat beritanya dan setelah itu mungkin sedikit liburan akhir pekan, yeah mungkin.

Sasuke dan Sakura melongokkan kepala mereka, tepat di belakang kotak sampah yang tak mencolok. Mereka mencari-cari orang-orang bermantel yang tadi berlarian ke segala arah, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk keluar. Para wartawan itu pasti sudah menyerah, apalagi ini hampir tengah malam. Sasuke dan Sakura berlari menerobos salju yang indah, gembira bisa berkelit dari para wartawan yang sadis. Susul menyusul dengan bayangan disamping mereka, kepingan-kepingan salju bercampur baur dengan lampu-lampu kota, berwarna-warni. Mereka menelusuri gang-gang kecil yang jauh dari keramaian. Terlihat seperti labirin yang rumit jika dilihat di atas cakrawala. Bila diperhatikan lagi, manusia-manusia di bawah akan tampak seperti sekumpulan laron yang mengerubuti lentera.

Sasuke di depan, menggandeng tangan Sakura yang tertawa-tawa menyambut angin yang bersiut-siut.

"Itu tadi lumayan menyenangkan," kata Sakura sumringah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke agak ragu. "kau biasanya sangat benci wartawan,"

"Yeah, apa yang kau harapkan? Mereka membuatku seperti pelacur di mata seluruh Konoha," kata Sakura kesal. "aku puas bisa sedikit mengerjai mereka,"

Sasuke tertawa, bukan tertawa sinis seperti biasanya. Tapi tertawa dalam arti sesungguhnya, matanya menyipit dan giginya kelihatan. Yeah, bisa kau bayangkan kan?

Sakura menatapnya dengan heran, pria ini bisa tertawa lepas juga ya? Apa ia benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke? Tapi apa pedulinya, lelaki ini benar-benar menawan. Ia belum pernah melihat Sasuke setampan ini, entahlah. Kenapa ia tidak sering-sering tertawa begini? Ia akan membuat Sakura benar-benar terpesona.

Sakura tersadar cepat ketika Sasuke berhenti tertawa, wajahnya berganti senyum yang menawan. Sakura yakin jantungnya bisa lepas sekarang juga.

Bulan membulat sempurna, dan kota seketika menjadi hening.

Hanya ada dua helaan napas yang bercampur baur, kedua wajah saling mendekat. Terengkuh dalam malam dan beradu dalam ciuman. Suara kecupan yang berirama, terdengar antusias dan lama. Sakura merasa wajahnya hangat, ia menangis.

:::::::::::::

Sakura terbangun, terengah-engah, dan terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia menggenggam selimutnya dengan erat. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya.

Semalam cuma mimpi kan? Semalam, di bagian ia dan Sasuke berciuman, itu cuma mimpi kan? Sakura menggenggam rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ini bukan mimpi, ini bukan mimpi. Sakura benar-benar menciumnya! Secara sadar dan tanpa paksaan!

Apa yang ia lakukan? Hal bodoh apa lagi ini? Ia seharusnya melupakan Sasuke! Ia seharusnya membencinya! Ia seharusnya menikahi Kimimaro beberapa hari lagi! Bukan terhanyut bersama lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke!

"Sakura," seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Sakura tidak menengadahkan wajahnya.

Kimimaro duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap Sakura yang masih menunduk. Ia menyingkirkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Aku mendengarmu menangis dalam tidurmu," kata Kimimaro. "apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

Kimimaro menatapnya dengan cemas. Ia tidak mendesak Sakura untuk bicara ataupun memaksanya, ia hanya mengusap bahu Sakura dengan lembut. Seolah-olah hal tersebut akan bisa meringankan bebannya sedikit.

"Kerabatku tidak jadi datang hari ini karena badai semalam," kata Kimimaro mengubah topik. "sebaiknya cepat mandi dan kita makan bersama oke?"

Kimimaro tersenyum dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kimimaro-k" suara Sakura terasa tercekat. Matanya panas ketika air mata membanjiri wajahnya. "gomen-"

Kimimaro menatap Sakura penuh tanda tanya, namun diam saja ketika Sakura memeluknya erat-erat dan menumpahkan air mata di dadanya. "gomen,"

::::::::::::;

"KALIAN APA?"

Sakura menutup kepalanya dengan bantal untuk meredam suara Ino yang menggelegar. Ino seketika memelankan suaranya dan menunduk pada Sakura.

"Kau pasti sudah gila!"

Sakura makin dalam menenggelamkan wajahnya di kasur. Ino memukul sahabatnya dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?! A-PA-YANG-KAU-PI-KIR-KAN?"

"Aku- AW- tid- AWW ak- tah- OUCH! GOMEN! AKU MINTA MAAF!"

Ino berhenti memukuli Sakura dan menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Ini pasti Sasuke," kata Ino kesal. "aku tahu dia licik!"

"Kupikir-"

"Jangan bicara lagi Sakura! Kau- apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau mempertaruhkan cinta dan hidupmu demi lelaki yang baru kau kenal!" kata Ino sewot. "kau tahu kan betapa besar Kimimaro mencintaimu?!"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tak bisakah kau membenci Sasuke seperti dulu? Bukankah kau sangat membencinya?"

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tak bisa Ino. Seandainya aku mengusirnya dari awal,"

Ino menghela napas lagi, ia ikut duduk di ranjang Sakura.

"Sekarang ini terserah padamu, kau mau melanjutkan ini atau tidak,"

::::::::::::::::

Sakura menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan menata kamarnya, butuh berjam-jam mengeluarkan baju hangatnya dari lemari. Ia memilah-milah mana yang harus dibuang atau disumbangkan. Ia juga mengosongkan laci mejanya, banyak barang-barang usang yang sudah disimpannya sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Sakura mengambil buku berwarna pink yang ditulisnya sejak SMA. Ini buku hariannya, ia membuka-buka lagi dan tersenyum sendiri. Isinya benar-benar tak bermutu. Ia cuma menulis Kimimaro, Kimimaro dan Kimimaro.

Sore datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, meskipun salju sudah menipis namun kemeriahan di rumah keluarga Haruno tak berkurang sedikitpun. Sakura telah melewatkan sepanjang hari menghindari Sasuke, ia sama sekali tak bicara ataupun melirik pada Sasuke sedetik pun. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan tanda-tanda dari kejadian semalam. Toh tak ada yang curiga Sakura bersikap dingin seperti biasanya. Sasuke dan keluarganya terlalu sibuk dengan macam-macam hal. Berdiskusi tentang dekorasi, tamu undangan dan lain sebagainya dengan EO nya.

Sebenarnya diamnya pada Sasuke akan mencapai 12 jam, namun-

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mendelik menatap lelaki yang kini berdiri di depannya, wajahnya cerah dan antusiasmenya langsung menular ke seluruh ruangan.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke juga tampaknya sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang bercampur.

"Bukankah ini teman Sasuke dan Sakura?" kata ibu Sakura tersenyum ramah. "ah, aku senang banyak sekali yang memperhatikan Sakura,"

::::::::::::

Sakura menyeret kursinya tepat di sebelah Sasuke, ia berhadapan dengan Ino dan Naruto yang tampak menunggu sesuatu untuk mulai buka mulut.

"Kau mau bicara apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura akhirnya memecah keheningan. Ia sengaja membawa Naruto, Ino dan Sasuke ke kamarnya. Hal ini menghindari seseorang dari keluarganya mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Aku akan bicara tapi apa semua yang ada di sini bisa dipercaya?" kata Naruto mengerling Ino sepersekian detik. Ino yang sudah akan memuntahkan makian ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Ino sangat bisa dipercaya," kata Sakura tegas.

"Ah ya, baiklah," kata Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Aku kesini karena Itachi," kata Naruto. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap jendela yang dipenuhi salju mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "aku dipaksa mengambil penerbangan pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyusulmu!"

Naruto menunjuk Sasuke.

"Baguslah, sebaiknya kau bawa dia pergi," kata Ino.

"Itu bukan hal yang harus kulakukan," kata Naruto. "dia ingin aku memperingatkan kalian,"

"Tolong langsung intinya saja!" kata Ino tak sabar.

"Apa kalian berciuman lagi?" kata Naruto kalem.

"APA?" Sakura hampir melompat dari kursinya, ia menatap marah pada Sasuke dan mengira Sasuke pasti sudah menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"Aku tidak bicara pada siapapun," kata Sasuke. "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ada lebih dari selusin wartawan tadi malam dan kau mengira rahasiamu aman?"

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka-"

"Ya salah satu dari mereka memotret kalian –lagi!" kata Naruto, ia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop, ia membuka amplopnya dan mengibaskan selembar foto.

Dengan jelas, Sakura bisa melihat sosoknya yang tengah berpelukan dan berciuman di tengah salju dengan Sasuke. Jika ia sedang tak panik setengah mati mungkin ia akan menganggap foto ini cukup artistik. Akan tetapi, sepertinya ini akan jadi bencana besar lagi. Jika paparazzi sudah mendapatkan fotonya, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu beritanya menyebar ke penjuru negeri.

"Ini sungguh gawat!" kata Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Sakura frustasi.

"Saat ini tidak usah terlalu cemas," kata Naruto, yang buru-buru menambahkan ketika ketiganya menatapnya dengan marah. "Ini adalah foto yang terakhir, mereka sudah memusnahkannya,"

"Apa?"

"Kalau Itachi tidak bertindak cepat dan menyuap kepala editor Nippon Zeitung, mungkin kalian sudah bisa baca koran pagi dengan foto ini di halaman depan!" kata Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana Itachi bisa tahu mereka mendapatkan foto kami?" kata Sakura. "dan apa sekarang koran-koran juga mulai bergosip?"

"Dia tentu saja membayar orang dalam," kata Naruto diplomatis.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dan merasa jauh lebih buruk. Ini benar-benar kesalahan bodoh, ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi. Ia akan membuang perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia akan menikahi Kimimaro dan melupakan Sasuke. Selamanya.

"Sepertinya Itachi membayar mahal," kata Ino. "kau tahu kan berapa keuntungan yang akan didapat Nippon Zeitung jika memuat berita dan foto ini? Nama mereka akan terangkat dan keuntungan akan terus berdatangan dari memeras kalian, yeah- mungkin,"

"Itachi sudah memastikan fotonya tak akan dimuat," kata Naruto. "mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan, jika Nippon Zeitung melanggar maka bisa dipastikan mereka bangkrut!"

Sejenak ruangan menjadi senyap. Mereka berempat sama-sama menatap foto itu dan tampak tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Namun Naruto kembali memecah kesenyapan.

"Foto ini kuserahkan padamu Teme, kau harus mengingat agar lebih berhati-hati! Kakakmu mati-matian membelamu!" kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau menyimpannya," kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau saja Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto yang sudah mengerti betul sifat Sasuke yang tak mau dipaksa. "sebaiknya kau musnahkan saja supaya tidak terjadi hal buruk nantinya,"

Sakura menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Setelah ini harus bagaimana?" kata Ino yang kini menopang dagunya.

"Kalian tidak boleh terlihat bersama lagi," kata Naruto. "Itachi menyuruhmu pulang bersamaku!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke, entah kenapa ada kehampaan menyelimuti hati Sakura ketika mendengar Naruto bicara hal itu.

"Aku akan tinggal sampai ini semua selesai," kata Sasuke.

Jika Sakura tak melihat bibir Sasuke bergerak, ia tidak akan memercayainya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Sakura menerima bahwa pasti Sasuke salah bicara. Tapi ia yakin Sasuke tak salah bicara.

Bangkit dari kursinya, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura, Naruto dan Ino dalam kondisi melongo.

Ino bangkit, mengepalkan tinjunya dan menggeram kesal.

"Anak iniiii?!"

:::::::::::::To Be Continued:::::::::::::::::

A/N : Halo semuaaa... *ditimpukrame2*

Akhirnya bisa update fic lagi, dan saya seneng bikin Sasuke menderita lagi.. hahaha.. #plak meskipun agak gak enak sama Kimimaro *disambitKimimaro*..

Ya sutralah.. Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, terimakasih buat yang sudah review, dan terimakasih buat silent reader juga *yang suatu hari semoga bersedia mereview* #plak... hehe..

Love u all *peyuk2*


End file.
